Save Yourself
by dreamygirl88
Summary: What would have happened if Three Lights had stayed on Earth longer, about a year? Would they have developed feelings for Sailor Soldiers? Takes place during Stars season. Mostly Y/M fic, but there's also S/U and T/A. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_I am Aino Minako, goddess of love. My life never was normal, I never was a normal girl, like my four friends. But everything complicated even more about a year ago. The day They appeared in our live they changed it forever._

''Where are you going?'' Yaten asked when Seiya began to put on his shoes.

''I told you, I have a date with Odango Atama '' Seiya said grinning.

Yaten shook his head. ''I don't understand you. Why are you so attached to her? Did you forget about our

mission? We are here to find Princess.''

''What you want from me? Don't worry I didn't forget why we are here.''

''So why you're acting like one of them?''

''Yaten leave him alone'' said Taiki not even looking from his book but was cut off by Seiya. ''And why not. As long as we live here we are one of them, one of people. Accept that Yaten and stop acting like a child.''

''I am acting like a child? And what you are doing? Enjoying yourself when we have more important problems"

Seiya wanted to end this stupid conversation. He was already late. '' You know what, at this moment I don't have any problems or maybe one, YOU. I am going to spend some time without thinking of our problems. And I advice you to do the same. Go and have some fun Yaten and don't worry about me" with these words Seiya went out from apartment.

''Why are you defending him?'' Yaten turned to Taiki.

Taiki looked at Yaten.''I am not defending him. I know how important our mission is and I don't approve his behaviour.''

'' So why...''

''Because I know that talking to him has no sense. He knows why we are here. You know him, you know that he likes fun. So let him have some fun as long as he can. By the way, some fun would be good for you too.''

''Me? Look at you. I am not the one who is always sitting in books.'' Yaten pointed at the book that Taiki was holding.

''You wouldn't understand it.'' Taiki looked back at book.

''Yea, whatever'' Yaten went back to his room, closed the door and laid down on his bed.

I don't understand anything but also I am the only one who knows everyone's feelings. He closed his eyes.

Princess, please come and set us free from this life or just give us a sign.

'' Odango Atama '' Seiya shouted when he noticed girl with two pigtails sitting on a bench.

Usagi turned around and got up. '' You are late.'' She crossed her arms.

''Easy, it takes some time to looks that good.''

''Don't flatter yourself.''

"I don't have to'' he grinned. "The truth is I had a small talk with Yaten."

"About?"

"Nothing important. He is just so annoying sometimes. But lets not talk about him. I hope that you're ready for one of the best days of your life."

Usagi looked at him suspicious ''What are you planning?" She asked still not being sure if it's good idea to go out with him.

''Let's start from ZOO'' with hands behind his head Seiya moved forward leaving her behind.''Are you coming?!"

'' Ami-chan pleeaase'' Minako cried.

''No, I'm not going anywhere.''

''They will suspect something if I'll go alone."

''They will suspect something anyway.''

''Yea, but with you it will be more natural."

"Why don't you leave them alone, they didn't want to go on that film, so..."

"So, if they didn't want to go, I'll make a move and go visit them. It will be very innocent, I promise"

Minako smiled very innocently.

''I don't know '' Amy hesistated. She didn't want to be a part of this devilish plan.

''Ami-chan if you don't go I will have them all for myself...besides I know that you also would like to see Taiki."

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Ami blushed.

''You exactly know what I am talking about."

''Do you even know where they live?"Ami tried to change subject.

''Of course I know. Did you forget that I was their assistant, and of course I had to check their address. Not many people know where they live but we are lucky ones. Do you imagine what would it be if all their fans know where they live? They' re lucky that only we know"

"Yea, very lucky..."

''So, are you coming?"

''You miss him?''

''Huh?'' Usagi turned her head to look at Seiya realizing that he was saying something. After visit in ZOO they sat on a bench in park. She was eating her candy floss and looking at some happy couple in front of them.

''Your boyfriend. You miss him, don't you?''

Usagi blushed and looked at her candy floss. ''Yeah. Mamo-chan is someone important to me.''

''Then why he's not here?'' She looked at him again. ''He should be here with you. I would never leave someone who I really love.''

''Do you? Even if you have some important duties to do? Something about what you can't just forget. Would you leave everything behind?'' Seiya looked at her with big eyes realizing that he couldn't leave his planet and Princess even for love. ''Mamo-chan isn't like that. I let him go because it was something he wanted to do. He must try new things, see world. I can't keep him in golden cage just for me. But I trust him and I know that he loves me. It's destiny.''

Seiya felt ache in his heart. The way she talked about her boyfriend was too painful for him. He liked spend time with her, talk with her, make her angry. She's the only person on this planet who can make him feel this way. He didn't want to admit it but he started to have feelings for her, and she has a boyfriend. But does it change anything? He shouldn't think about her in that way. He has no right to think that about no one on this planet. He doesn't belong here. When they find Princess he will be gone and she stay here.

After a moment he noticed that a tear winded down her face. He moved closer and delicately with his fingers wiped it away. She looked at him surprised. ''You shouldn't be crying because of him'' he whispered. ''If you do that means he's not worth you.''

She moved away from him. ''He is. You don't know him. He's one of the best people I know.''

And he's also very lucky Seiya thought still feeling her warm skin under his fingers. ''Cheer up. I'll take you somewhere.''

_My love for you is like ..._

Taiki was in the middle of writing a poem when the door-bell rang.

It's too early for Seiya. I wonder who is it he put away his notes, got up and opened the door.

He coud expect anyone but not the one person that stood right in front of him.

''Hi Taiki-san" blond girl smiled widely.

''Minako-san? What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you"

"We're seeing each other everyday in school and I told you that I have to...wait, you said we?''

Blonde nodded and blue-haired girl came out from behind her back.

"Hi Taiki-san" Ami said shyly.

"Ami-san? You too?''

Girl blushed ''Well, I...''

''Ok, enough talking" Minako slightly pushed Taiki away and entered room. ''We wanted to see how you live. You are always so mysterious.""

Taiki let Ami in and closed the door.

''Look I am busy, I am writing...''

''I know, you told me, but I thought that you could have some break.''

Taiki sat on the couch ''I am sorry but I have to end this..." and before he could end sentence Minako was right next to him, looking through his notes. ''What is it about?'' she asked but quickly she found answer when she noticed one word.

_Love..._

''Ooo, you're writing about love, I should have known, it's obvious, you have such a romantic soul...''

''Minako...'' Ami sighed quietly and sat on the other side of Taiki.

''Let me help you, I know everything about love. Trust me I am an expert'' Minako continued.

''I don't think so...''

''Taiki, don't be so shy, you won't find anyone better than me'' she fluttered her eye-lashes.

''Minako!'' Ami said this time much louder.

Both, Minako and Taiki looked at her suprised.

''Easy Ami, you don't have to be jealous. You know you don't have to worry about me''

Ami blushed but didn't say anything.

Makoto put cake into the oven and went to open the door when somebody knocked second time.

''I'm coming'' she said and opened the door.

''Hi.''

''Hi Rei, I am sorry you have to wait but I put cake into the oven'' Makoto explained when she let her friend in''

''It's ok. I am just glad that you're home.'' Rei sat on the couch and drank some tea which Makoto gave her.

"I thought that we meet together with the rest girls but it seems thet they have new friends.''

''Yeah'' Makoto sighed and sat next to Rei with her own tea.''Three Lights, but I wouldn't say that they are friends with Minako.''

''But she goes after them anyway''

''She is just jealous because no one wanted to go out with her and Usagi easily went on a date with Seiya''

''Don't call it a date.'' Rei looked at Makoto.''Don't forget that she has Mamoru and there is no one who can destroy this relationship.''

''Yeah, I know but I wonder, just wonder about it. Do you think that if Usagi didn't have Momoru, Seiya would have any chance?''

''To be honest, I think that he would have very big chance. But let's not talk about it. It just have no sense, nothing ever change. It have to be that way.''

''You're right.'' Makoto agreed.

''But you have right with Minako, she was so jealous that she had to go there''

''And she took Ami-chan with her. She's clever.''

''Are you alone here?'' Minako asked Taiki.

''I...'' but before Taiki could end what he was saying door to Yaten's room opened and sleepy voice asked ''What's that noise? Taiki who are you talking...''

''Yaten-kun'' Minako exclaimed happy to see his annoyed face.

''What are YOU doing here? Why did you let her in?'' asked Yaten, now fully awake, first pointing at Minako and then at Taiki. Before he could say anything else Minako rushed to his side. He tried to close the door to his room but she was faster and reached door-handle. For a moment they both were pulling at door before Minako finaly managed to sneak in to his room and closed the door after her.

Taiki and Ami looked at each other.

''At least she's not here anymore'' Taiki said looking through his notes.

''She's not that bad, really.'' Ami said and Taiki looked at her. ''She just has crazy ideas sometimes, like going to you guys today.''

''Than why you came with her?'' Taiki asked and looked suspiciously at her. She seems totally different than Minako and yet she came with her.

Ami didn't think too long about answer and simply said ''She's my friend. I would do anything for my friends. You probably also would do everything for Yaten or Seiya'' Taiki didn't answered so Ami continued ''Don't worry she's harmless.''

''I am not worry about Yaten if you think that. He will have someone to be angry at. He's in no mood today. Actually like always so it doesn't make any difference.''

''Poor Minako''

''I wouldn't say that. They are worht each other.''

''Guess you're right'' Ami smiled and decided to change subject ''So now that I am here, maybe you can show me some of your lyrics?''

''I don't know, they aren't finished'' Taiki hesitated.

''It's ok. Maybe Minako knows more about love but I can help you as well'' she smiled shyly.

''Ok'' Taiki didn't show his lyrics to anyone before they are finished but he also didn't want her to sit there and do nothing, so he gave her one of the lyrics he couldn't finish.

''What are you doing here? It's my room. You have no right to untrude upon me.''

''Maybe I didn't come to you but to Taiki-san''

''Oh yeah, so what are you doing in my room?''

''Calm down Yaten-kun. You didn't want to go out with me so I came visit you. I mean we came, with Ami-chan.'' She looked around his room and at his messy bed. It looks like he just woke up. ''I thought that you had something important to do, but as I see you don't have anything interesting to do.''

''And did I tell you that I don't have time or that I just don't want to go out with you?''

''Well...''

''These are two different things.''

''You just said that you didn't want to go out, so as we came here we don't have to go out. But it doesn't matter now what you said.'' she said, moved around his room, and touched shelf of books.

''Don't touch it'' Yaten rushed to her side and grabbed her by hand.

''Don't worry, I won't destroy it or anything.''

''Yeah, but I feel better when you're not touching anything.'' Suddenly he noticed that he was still holding her wrist. Minako followed his gaze and also became concious of their closeness. Yaten quickly let her go and moved away from her. ''So, what do you want?'' he asked, collapsed on his bed and take some book, not really paying attention to her.

''Well I thought that if Seiya went out with Usagi that means you don't have any interview, concert or whatever...'' he looked at her ''...so you have free evening and tomorrow is Saturday, no school, and I brought some films on DVD so we can watch them.''

''Are you joking?''

''No.''

''Why are you doing this? We're not friends or anything like that. Even if Seiya likes your dumbling-head friend it doesn't mean that we become friends too.''

''Why not? We're going together to school, why we can't be friends?''

''That's right we're only going together to school. That's the only thing which we have in common.''

''Always something.'' she said in a low voice staring at her feet.

Suddenly he felt her sadness and feeling of rejection. Empathy is really tiring thing.

''Why you just can't let go?'' he asked this time quieter, feeling helpless with her around.

She looked at him noticing change in his voice and didn't know what to say. For a moment they just stared at each other in silence which became uncomfortable, so Minako decided to go back to her cheerful mood and she said ''Comon Yaten, I know that you like it.''

''What?'' he asked surprised.

''You know, all the girls attention. You only pretend to be so annoyed, but you really like when girl takes an initiative.'' she winked at him.

Oh know, she starts again...I have to do something Yaten thought, got up and came closer to her. ''You know what, you're right.'' He looked straight into her huge blue eyes.

''I am?'' Minako asked surprised by his behaviour. She felt mesmerized by his green eyes and his voice. ''I mean of course I am. I am glad that you finally see it Yaten-kun.'' she smiled at him a little nervously.

''Let's go and watch some of these films which you brought.''

''Films? Oh right films. Yeah, I knew it was a good idea'' she said and went to the door. Yaten followed her and when she was outside his room he quickly closed the door and locked them up. Minako turned around and started pounding at the doors. ''Yaten-kun you're such a liar!''

''Whatever'' Yaten murmured and put very loudly some music on his stereo. When he didn't hear Minako anymore he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Taiki and Ami looked at Minako when she came back murmuring something about some jerk.

''Guess Yaten won.'' Taiki whispered to Ami.

''Yeah'' she looked back at him and then at Minako ''Maybe we should go now?''

''Ok, but to let you know'' she pointed at Taiki ''...you won't win that easily with Aino Minako.''

''Minako..'' Ami sighed.

''And tell that to your friend Yaten.'' She grabbed Ami by hand, blew him a kiss and with that they both were gone.

Taiki closed the door after them. Earth is very interesting place with that thought he walked to Yaten's room and knocked on the door. ''You're safe, she's gone!'' After a moment music stopped playing and door were opened.

''That's good I was getting hungry'' Yaten said and moved toward kitchen.

''You know, Minako said that you won't win that easily with her.''

''Win what? This is war or something?''

''Maybe, and we're probably victims.''

''Never. She can do what she want. I don't care.'' Yaten took bowl of soup and went back to his room.

Typical

Makoto and Rei were watching film on TV when they heard door-bell.

''I'll go'' Makoto said and got up from couch. When she opened the door she saw Ami and a little upset Minako.

''Hi girls, to be honest we didn't expect you to come.'' She let them in and closed the door.

''How your 'date'?'' Rei asked laughing.

''Well, they didn't want to watch films'' Ami said and sat next to Rei and Makoto.

''Oh, so what you were doing there?'' Makoto asked.

''Nothing, of course.'' Rei said before any of girls could open mouth ''They saw them and closed the door in front of them.'' She laughed. ''Am I right?''

''Well, actually, they let us in. I was helping Taiki with lyrics"Ami blushed ''and Minako was with Yaten in his room, but I don't know what they were doing.'' All girls looked at Minako who was silent since they came.

''You were in his room!'' Rei couldn't believe how far Minako can go.

''Minako-chan, what you were doing there?'' Makoto asked.

''What? We were just talking. Unfortunately only talking'' she was silent for a moment.

''And you count on something more?'' Makoto asked.

''Of course she was. This is Minako. But I must say that you made progress. You were talking with him, and in his room.'' Rei said pretending serious.

''Girls...'' Ami said.

''You know what.'' suddenly Minako looked at them '' I don't understand them. Seiya can go out and have fun. But these two are so mysterious. Did you noticed that that they have no firends. Many fans but no friends.''

''To be honest we also have only each other.'' Ami said.

''That's something different.''

''And don't you you think that maybe they don't like importunate girls?'' Rei asked.

''It's true'' Ami added.

''They don't like anyone. The're so weird. Especially Yaten. But you know what. I'll change it. I made decision. I will open this cold heart. There's no better person to do that than goddess of love.''

''Poor Yaten'' Makoto sighed.

''Not only Yaten. I will take care of all of them.'' Minako said decidedly.

''About Seiya you will have to compete with Usagi.''

''She has her Mamo-chan. She can't have everything!''

''And with who Seiya is right now? She didn't have to even say a word to go out with him.'' Rei said.

''It's not fair!'' Minako crossed her arms.

''And what do you want from Taiki?'' Ami quietly asked.

''Oh don't worry Ami-chan, I can share''

''What?''

''I'm not blind. I saw you two today. If he prefers you it's ok. You want him for yourself, don't you?'' Minako winked at her and Ami blushed. ''But the plan is we must take care of all of them, I'll lead, and Yaten is my main aim.''

Later, after Minako and Ami left, Yaten and Taiki went to disco club where they found Seiya with Usagi. Yaten felt earlier that something wrong were suppose to happen. He was right. New youma appeard. Luckily they were there to help Seiya in fight. Also Sailor moon was there, like always, but this time without her company. Iron mouse found out about their identities and was ready to tell Sailor moon who they are. They were lucky that she didn't. It would destroy everything, their mission. They have to stay anonymous.

Usagi was really worried about Seiya. He dissapeared and she didn't know where to find him. When she saw that he was alright and allive she felt huge relief in her heart. She came closer and hugged him. ''I am so glad you're alright.''

He was surprised at first but then hugged her back. ''Me to.''

''You're glad that you're ok?'' she looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back. ''You know what I mean Odango.''

She moved away ''Stop calling me that'' she said and hit him slighty in arm. ''Where did you go? I was worried.''

''Sorry.''

''Sorry? Are you hurt?''

''No. You can keep it'' he gave her small Teddy bear that he won earlier.

''Huh?''

''In thanks for spending the day with me.''

''Thank you Seiya.'' she said holding his gift close to her heart.

''Ok. It's getting late. I'll walk you home.''

''Thanks''

Back at home Yaten was nervous. ''I can't believe, she almost told Sailor moon who we are'' he hit table with his fist.

''We're lucky that she didn't say anything. It's not Seiya fault. He was trapped. He had to transform in front of her but we have to be more careful.''

''That's why we shouldn't make friends like Seiya. They can find out who we are and betray us. It's safer the way it is.''

''We must do something with Seiya.''

Yaten was silent for a moment.

''What are you thinking about?'' Taiki asked.

''Galaxia.''

''She's here to destroy Earth like she destroyed our planet. But we have nothing to do with that. We'll find Princess and go back. Sailor moon and her friends will have to protect their planet.''

''Right.''


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I didn't make any notes in first chapter so I make it now.

Sorry for any mistakes but English isn't my native language.

In this story Three Lights are MEN. They are women only when they transform.

This is my first story and I have many ideas for this, so please review if you like it.

--

Monday morning Minako woke up earlier than usually. She couldn't sleep because of the heat in her room. For two days there was unexpected heat in all Tokyo. It was the middle of October but weather was worse than in July. According to predictions this weather will last to the end of the week.

''I can't stand this weather anymore'' Minako murmured when she went out from bathroom and put on her school uniform. She combed her hair, put red ribbon and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After that she went out towards school, and after few steps she felt that shirt was already sticking to her skin. ''Great, this uniform is just

perfect for this weather'' she said with irony and moved faster in order to avoid sun.

When she reached school building she looked at her watch to see that there's some time to lesson. She went to school bathroom first and looked at herself in the mirror. Some strands of her hair sticked to her face which was now red and shone from sweat. She quickly corrected her hair and washed face with water. ''That's better.''

When Minako entered class-room she saw that some students were already there including Three Lights, Makoto and Ami. It was to early for Usagi. She looked at Three Lights. Taiki was reading something, Seiya laid his head on the cold desk in order to cool himself and Yaten was fanned himself using his notebook.

Ok, time to use my charm she thought and moved towards her and Yaten's desk but instead of sitting on her chair she sat on the desk right in front of Yaten putting one leg on another. Yaten stopped fanning himself and slowly looked at her starting from her legs and ending on her eyes. She fluttered her eye-lashes and and looked deeply in his eyes. ''Hi Yaten.''

''What do you want?'' he made bored face.

''Just ask if I didn't left anything in your room on Friday'' she said a little louder, and some girls in the class stopped talking and turned around to see how Minako slighty touched Yaten's arm and smiled at him. ''His room?'' one of them repeated.

Makoto looked at Ami. ''New tactics?'' she whispered and her blue-haired friend nodded.

Also Seiya looked at them not knowing that girls were in their flat when he was on a date with Usagi.

Suddenly there was silence in class-room and Yaten blushed slightly knowing that everyone was looking at him waiting for his answer. She always annoyed him but this time she went to far.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Not even looking at her he opened his notebook pretending to be very absorbed in his notes.

''Oh, I think you know very well.'' she said and put his sunglasses on the desk.

Yaten looked at them. ''You took them! I was looking for them everywhere!'' He was now angry and forgot about pretending that she never was in his room.

''Sorry, I just wanted to try them on and somehow I forgot to put them back.'' she said innocently.

Some girls started to whisper among themselves and Seiya burst with laughing.

Victory! Minako thought when she saw red and angry Yaten's face. She moved closer to him and whispered to his ear.''How it feels to be defeated?''

In that moment teacher appeared in the class-room. ''Aino back on your place.'' he said and started to take out his notes. When Minako saw that some girls were still looking at them she gave Yaten quick peck on the cheek and

moved back on her chair next to him.

''I hate you'' he whispered looking at her.

''Someday you will love me'' she winked at him and smiled.

''In your dreams.''

Ami looked at Taiki. ''Now Minako won'' she smiled.

''Ok, silent please!'' teacher said when Usagi entered class-room.

''I'm sorry'' she stammered looking at her feet.

''Sit down Tsukino.''

Usagi moved towards her desk and looked at Seiya who was still laughing.''What? It's not first time that I am late.''

Seiya looked back at her. ''This time it's not because of you Odango. You should be coming earlier. Sometimes interesting things may happen.''

She didn't understand what he was talking about so she sat down and laid her head on cold desk. ''That's to hot'' she moaned.

''You're right Tsukino"teacher said looking at class.

Usagi looked at him. ''Am I?''

''Yes, with headmaster and other teachers we decided that in this conditions we can't have classes. But it doesn't mean that you will be sitting at home. No. We decided to organize trip for each class. You will be with me, it will be 4-day trip to the forest at the lake where you will have special camping houses.''

''But we have concert.'' Yaten quickly found some excuse. He didn't even want to think about 4 days in forest, in some dirty little houses with all these people.

''No, we don't.'' Seiya responded and Yaten gave him murderous glance.

''No buts! Everyone are going, even STARS'' he looked at Yaten and then at the rest of class. ''For today you're free. We're meeting tomorrow at 8 am right in front of school.'' After that he took his stuff and went out.

Yaten loked at the class. Everyone was very excited like they never were on any trip. Girls were talking about what clothes take, Seiya was looking dreamly at Usagi and Taiki was reading. Nothing new Yaten thought.

He looked at Minako who blew him a kiss before she went out with Usagi, Ami and Makoto. This is going to be long 4 days.

--

''What? And what about me?' Rei exclaimed when girls visited her in her temple.

Ami looked at her. ''Don't worry Rei-chan. After classes I went to our teacher and asked if we can take you with us. He agreeded.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, he agreeded only because Ami asked him. She's teacher's favourite.'' Minako said.

Ami blushed. '' He would agree if anyone asked him.''

''Right, next time we'll sent Usagi.''

''No.'' Rei quickly said and Usagi looked at her suspiciously. ''I mean, of course he would agree but if Ami is his favourite...''

Makoto decided to change subject.'' Minako what was this today morning with Yaten?''

''What was what?'' Usagi and Rei asked at the same time.

''Nothing. I just had to something after how he acted on Friday.''

''And when you took his sunglasses?'' Ami asked.

''When he closed his door right in front of me I saw them laying on the small cupboard next to his room so I took them and put into my pocket. Then I went back to you and Taiki.

''That's way I didn't see it'' Ami said.

''This trip is great opportunity.'' Minako suddenly said.

''Opportunity to what?'' Rei asked.

''You know, to conquer Three Lights hearts.''

''I don't know if you have any chance with Yaten after today.'' Makoto said.

Usagi gave them a glance and then pointed at herself and Rei. ''Can anyone told us what happened today morning?''

--

''I know this is going to end up badly.'' Yaten murmured while he was packing.

''Don't grumble Yaten.'' Seyia entered his room and sat on his bed. ''We need some vacation.''

''You called this vacation?'' Yaten looked at him.

''Yeah, you know forest, lake, heat, insects'' he grinned.''Something different in our life.''

''We shouldn't stop singing.''

''These 4 days won't do any difference. We sing all the time and nothing. Maybe we need a rest and then go back on stage and start singing with new power.''

Yaten didn't say anything. Maybe Seiya was right. Maybe they're to weak to reach Princess. But he doubted that this trip will make them stronger.

''You know what Taiki is doing?'' Seiya's voice interrupted his thoughts.

''What?''

''He's packing his little poetry books. I can't wait to see him on this trip.'' he didn't say aloud that he also coudn't wait to see Yaten.''

Yaten smiled when he imagined Taiki with all his books sitting in the middle of forest.

Maybe it won't be so bad

''Hey Yaten'' Seiya said when he was leaving his room and Yaten turned around and looked at him.

''What?''

''Don't forget your sunglasses before someone stole them again.'' he grinned and dissapeared before Yaten threw his pillow at him.

Or may it will be

--


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone, next chapter is ready. The trip started! I hope you will enjoy. Please review so I can know if you want me to continue this story.

--

Seiya put his head out through the window of bus in which they were driving on the trip. Everywhere were just trees and nothing more. They probably were nearly.

''What are you looking at?'' Usagi looked in his gaze's direction. ''There are only trees.'' She had to sit with him because she came late and only place next to him was free. Seiya had problems with keeping this place for her because all girls wanted to sit with him, including Minako, but fortunately teacher entered and sent all girls in different places of the bus. Eventually Seiya ended with Usagi, Yaten with Taiki, Ami with Makoto and Minako with Risa - her school rival. She hated that girl because she always has bigger success with boys than her. Risa had long brown hair, very long legs and was one of the most popular girls in school. Teacher decided to seat the two of them together because they quarrelled the most over the seat next to Seiya. Rei, on the other hand, didn't have pair to sit with so she ended next to teacher.

''I know'' Seiya replied and looked at Usagi ''but I never was on a trip like that. I am enyoing every moment of this.''

''Oh, I understand, you were always so busy with your music that you even didn't have time to go on a trip.''

''Yea, we can say that'' he looked again through the window thinking now about Kinmoku. Live there was different than here. They didn't have school like here and never went on any trips. They were rather trained as a warriors. Here, on Earth they were experiencing many new things, which weren't bad. Sometimes Seiya thought that here they were touching real live, they lived. But he quickly pushed this thoughts away feeling like he was betraying his planet.

Minako was bored to death. She didn't intend talk to Risa. She annoyed her. Minako just couldn't stand the way that Risa all the time was looking in Yaten and Taiki's direction. Seiya sat in the other part of bus so she couldn't see him.

-It's not going to be easy- Minako thought and looked through the window. She was suppose to have all Three Lights just for her, well she could share with Usagi and Ami but surely not with Risa.

''Are you sure about it Risa?''

''Oh, don't worry I have everything planned'' Minako heard Risa talking with her friend who sat next to them.

She quickly looked at Risa who now was looking again at Three Lights with evil smile on her lips.

-She has everything planned? Planned what? Is this has something to do with Three Lights?- Questions were appearing in Minako's head.-Oh no, I'm not going to let her do anything.-

Risa looked at Minako with artificial smile. Minako smiled back as much artificial as she could and then looked back through the window.-I'm going to find out what are you planning-

--

Their camping was situated in the middle of the forest, near the lake in which sun delicately reflected; there were little, camping houses, for 3-5 people, each of them. Nearly were bathroms and place to play in volleyball.

''This is wonderfull'' Minako exclaimed when she went out of the bus. She quickly left her stuff on the ground and ran looking through the houses.

''It's worse than I thought'' Yaten said looking from behind his sunglasses.

''Only nature and we. Perfect.'' Seiya grinned and slapped Yaten in his back.

''Go and choose your houses'' teacher said and moved towards the last little house which he was going to share with bus driver.

''Oh, we're taking this house'' Minako shouted at her friends and pointed the only one house which was for 5 people.

''So we're taking this one'' Seiya pointed at the house which was situated next to the girl's house and grinned at Usagi. Fortunately this one was for three people.

''Great'' Minako took her stuff and went towards her house but first she noticed that Risa and her friends took the house on the other side of Three Lights's house. ''Girls, let's go, we need to talk'' she made serious face and dissapeared inside the house.

Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto looked at each other and went into the house.

''What's going on Minako?'' Usagi asked.

''New youma?'' Rei looked worried at Minako.

''Worse'' Minako turned to them.

''What is it?'' Makoto put her stuff on the floor.

''Risa''

''What??'' four girls asked in one time.

''And this is worse?'' Rei crossed her arms.

''She's planning something. And it has to do something with Three Lights.''

''And you're not planning anything?'' Makoto asked suspiciously.

''Well... that's something different.''

''How?''

''I'm harmless and she's planning something evil.''

''Minako...'' Ami sighed.

''Hey you're my friends or her? And do you want her to have all Three Lights. Ami, Usagi?''

Ami and Usagi blushed. ''Don't suggest anything.'' Ami said quietly.

''I don't know what you're talking about. I have my Mamo-chan.''

''Yeah but he's not here. But if you don't want them, then maybe Rei and Makoto? You have free way now.''

Rei and Makoto looked at Usagi and Ami who started to be nervous but they still tried to hide it. Girls smiled at each other. It was funny to see their friends like that. Especially Ami and Usagi who would never admit to their feelings. Rei and Makoto liked Three Lights but not as much as Minako, Usagi and Ami so they let go.

''So what? Are you with me?'' Minako asked and all girls nodded.

''What are you planning?'' Usagi asked. Somehow she didn't want to Risa to come close to Seiya. She was like Minako but worse, and not her friend.

Minako smiled. ''First I must find out what they're planning and then we decided how to stop them.''

--

''Something smells here'' Yaten murmured when he entered their house, or rather one room with three beds.

''No, it's not, it's only fresh air.'' Seiya said and laid down on his bed.

Taiki started to unpack on the other bed and Yaten looked around the room. Three beds, one wardrobe, one table with three chairs, sink and three little cupboards next to each bed. ''What am I doing here?'' he asked himself and also started to unpack. Seiya looked at them and took his own bag.

After a moment something hit the floor.

''Sorry.'' Taiki said and picked up his books.

''Do you really had to take this books?'' Yaten asked annoyed.

''I just don't want to feel bored here.''

''Don't worry you won't be.'' Seiya said and looked at his friends. ''We're here to rest and have some fun and not reading books'' he pointed at Taiki's books.

''Have fun?'' Yaten asked.

''Yeah, we naver had possibilities like that on Kinmoku''

"Possibility, you call it possibility? It's dirty and smelly here. How can you compare it to Kinmoku?''

''I'm not comparing. I'm just saying that it's something different than Kinmoku and we can use this.''

''You're crazy'' Yaten commented and returned to unpacking as well as Taiki did.

Seiya just shook his head -Talking to them is aimless-

--

When girls were unpacked Minako went out from their house and headed towards Risa's house. When she reached it she stood carefully behind the open door and listened.

''So what's your plan'' one of Risa's two friends asked.

''The Three Lights are rather shy as far as girls are concerned. They're always alone or with that Tsukino and her stupid friends.'' Minako clenched fists but stayed quiet. '' So I thought that we need something to stir them up.''

Minako leant out from behind door just to see Risa with evil smile and bottle of wine in her hand.

''You want to get them drunk?'' The other girl asked.

''It's the only way. But we must be carefull, you know teacher and the other girls.''

''You're clever.''

''I know.'' Risa smiled and hid the bottle under her bed.''

Minako saw and heard enough so she moved back towards her house, but on her way she bumped into Yaten who was leaving his house.

''Aino-san!'' he started to correct his shirt and looked at her annoyed.

''Sorry.''

''What are you doing? Spying on us?''

''No, not you.'' she realised what she just said and closed her mouth with her hand.

''Then who are you spying on?''

''No one.''

''Yeah right, you're freak.'' he said and passed by her in his way to the bathroom.

''And I just wanted to save you!'' she shouted after him.

''From yourself?'' he said not even turning to look at her.

''Your not worth this'' Minako whispered and looked at Risa's house ''But she's also not worth you.''

-But I have an idea-

--

A/N: Next chapter should be ready soon, I don't want you to wait too long to see what will happen. Let me know what do you think.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already middle of the day and the sun was very high giving unbearable heat. After everyone unpacked teacher gave them some free time before the all go at lake.

Usagi wandered in front of Three Light's house thinking about what Minako just said. She overheard conversation between Risa and her friends and Usagi really didn't like what they were planning. She told herself that she was worried about all Three Light's but she couldn't get rid of feeling that thought of drunk Seiya in Risa's hands was driving her crazy. What was that feeling. Jealousy?

-No-she quickly shook her head-It's stupid. He's just friend, that's why I am worried about him.-

She tried to recall what she was doing in front of their house.

_''We have to do something. You don't want them to get Seiya, Taiki and Yaten drunk right?''_

_''Why can't we just tell them to be careful?'' Ami suggested. ''Or tell what Risa is planning, they aren't stupid.''_

_''They won't believe us.''_

_''Seiya would believe if Usagi told him.'' Makoto said and looked at Usagi._

_''I know, but Risa is clever and she can do this that they won't even notice anything. The only way is to take this bottle away from her.'' Minako crossed her arms._

_''So what do you want to do?''_

_''I have a plan how steal this bottle but I need Usagi's help.''_

Usagi felt stupid but she knocked at the Three Light's open door and looked inside.

''Odango?'' Seiya got up from his bed. Taiki didn't even looked at her from behind his book and Yaten wasn't in room. ''What are you doing here? Miss me already?'' he grinned.

''Well, I need you to do something for me'' she said nervously.

Now Taiki looked at her with curiosity. Seiya blinked and looked at her surprised.-What she could want from me?-

-But is it important? Is there anything I wouldn't do for her?-

--

''I hope you have good reason'' Seiya said while he was unfolding his blanket on the grass.

''I have'' Usagi replied ''but I can't tell you.''

''Yea, you said that already, but somehow I trust you.''

''It's only for your own good.'' Usagi smiled and Seiya looked at her suspiciously. Then she moved away as he took off his shirt and laid down on the blanket under the clear blue sky and hot sun.

Makoto quickly stood in front of Risa's house and shouted ''O my God, Seiya's sunbathing without a shirt!!''

As she expected Risa and her friends quickly left house almost knocking Makoto down on their way.

''What?Where?!''

Unfortunately other girls also heard that and left their houses to admire Seiya's body.

Ami shook her head-This girls are so immature-

While Risa and her friends were outside Minako quickly entered their house and found bottle under Risa's bed.

Despite the fact that he was an idol, Seiya felt a little uncomfortable under this all glances but he played his role.

''Can someone smear my back?'' he asked and winked at Risa.

''I can!'' Some short blonde said and moved towards Seiya but Rei quickly put her leg and poor girl ended with face on the ground.

''Oh, I am sorry''

''Maybe I can?'' Risa asked sweetly and Seiya nodded.

''Taiki, I went to check bathrooms and they are absolutely not to use.'' Yaten approached Taiki and then saw crowd of girls nearly. ''What's goin on?''

''Seiya decided that he want to sunbathe.''

''Why now? We're going at lake in a moment and there is shadow. Here he get burn.'' Yaten said and now saw Seiya laying on blanket and grinning. Some girl was smearing his back.

''What a jerk. Why he need all this girl's attention?''

''He doesn't need it. Usagi asked him to do that'' Taiki said and with that he went back to house.

''Usagi?'' Yaten looked at Usagi, then Rei, Makoto and Ami. All of them were giving each other meaningful glances. What was more interesting Minako wasn't there despite the fact that Seiya laid there almost naked. ''What are they planning?''

With bottle under her shirt Minako went to her own house.

''Got it?'' Ami asked also appearing in the room.

Minako drew bottle out and smiled. ''How much I would give to be there and smear Seiya's back.''

''Minako...''

''But at least she will be surprised when she'll back to house.'' Minako looked a liitle longer on bottle before she hid it in the wardrobe.

Ami noticed this and asked ''Why you just don't throw it out? You're not planning anything right?''

''Of course not. I will throw it out...later. Don't worry. Now let's go and see how Seiya's doing.''

When they went out Minako noticed Yaten moving right towards her. She closed the door of house and smiled at him.

''Yaten-kun''

''There you are'' he crossed his arms and stood in front of her. ''I was wondering where were you while Seiya was taking off his clothes.''

''You were wondering? Why? Are you worry about me?''

''Of course not. It's just unusual that you wasn't here and let other girls take care of him.''

''Maybe I want someone else of Three Lights to take off his shirt'' she touched his shirt and winked at him.

Yaten blushed and quickly disappeared. Ami looked at her.

''You're so bad.''

Usagi felt uncomfortable looking at Risa who was smearing cream on Seiya's shoulders. She saw that Minako got the bottle so they didn't have to play anymore. Or maybe Seiya liked it?

''Seiya...'' she started but was cut off by Risa.

''What do you want? He's having a good time. Go away.''

Before Seiya could say anything he felt shadow on his back and looked up just to see their teacher.

''Seiya Kou. I said that we're going at lake, so there you will have a chance to present your body to all the girls.''

''I just...'' Seiya got up and started to explain himself but teacher just waved his hand.

''I don't want to listen this. We're going in 10 minutes, so everyone take what you need and wait here on me'' with that he disappeared in his house as did the rest of class.

Risa went back to house with smile on her lips.

''I think he likes you'' one of her friends said and Risa nodded.

''This one doesn't need to be drunk, but the rest of them...''she knelt and started searching bottle under her bed.

''Oh, no!'' she exclaimed when she couldn't find anything.

''What?''

''Wine is gone.''

Her friend's looked at her with big eyes.''How?''

''Someone stole it when we were out'' she got up and sat on her bed.

''So what we're going to do?''

''I don't know. We even don't know who stole this. We have no chance to get it back. We can only see who will be drunk in the evening.''

--

Lake was situated nearly their camping, surrounded by trees which were giving pleasant shadow.

Yaten sat on his towel and looked at the others from behind his sunglasses. Girls were sunbathing while boys were swimming in the lake. Taiki sat under the tree and was absorbed in conversation with Ami and Seiya laid on his back next to Yaten, with hands under his head, and was grinning at Usagi.

''Maybe you want to smear my back Odango?''

''Why you don't call Risa?''

''Admit it, you're jealous.''

''I am not!'' Usagi turned deep red and turned her back to him.

''Yes you are!''

''No!''

''So why you're acting like that?''

''Like what?'' she looked at him again.

''Like you're jealous.''

''I am not!''

''God, stop this, both of you!'' They both stopped and looked at Yaten who moved away from them with his towel

leaving some space between him and Seiya. Seiya didn't pay too much attention to him and closed his eyes again.

''You're so jealous.''

''No, I am not!''

Yaten looked away from them. He could predict that this trip will be useless. There was nothing to do except watching how group of teenagers act like they never saw lake. He was about to lay down again on his towel when something caught his attention.

''Minako are you ready for diving?'' Rei asked with evil smile holding one of Minako's hands while Makoto was holding her other hand.

''No, girls, don't do that.''

''Too late!'' Rei shouted and three of them disappeared under the water.

Yaten smiled. -She deserves this-

He took off his sunglasses and looked in that direction a little longer than he intended, waiting for them to appear again. But they didn't and he started to search them with his eyes in other parts of lake.

Why he was doing this? What was that feeling? He was worried? No way. Why he would be worried about some annoying girls?

He didn't have time to think about this because suddenly Minako emerged from lake and after a moment Rei and Makoto also appeared.

''Ok girls, I'm surrendering.'' Minako smiled at her friends and started to came out on shore.

Yaten couldn't help but stared at her with slighty open mouth.

She was in her orange bikini which fitted her perfectly. Every part of her looked perfect. Her damp hair were sticking to her also wet skin which had golden shade thanks to the sunlights. She looked like goddess.

Yaten quickly looked in different direction when she came closer. What was wrong with him? He never looked at any girl in that way. He shook his head.-What too much time on sun can do with man-

''Yaten-kun, what are you looking at?'' Minako sat between him and Seiya and looked in Yaten's gaze direction just to see one plum girl taking sunbathe.

''Oh, I didn' know that this is your type.'' Minako said just as girl saw Yaten and winked at him. Yaten quickly looked away from her.

''She's not my type.''

''Then who's your type?''

Yaten looked at her face which was still wet from water. He never looked closely at her. Big blue eyes in which he would drown if he just let himself, rose cheeks, full lips...

''No one'' he laid down on his towel and put on his sunglasses. Something wrong was happening with him today.

''Oh no, don't tell me that you're interested in men'' Minako whispered last word.

''Of course not!''

''So, there must be someone in your type.''

''Leave me alone. I don't have time for such a stupid things. I'm not you.''

''Fine'' She turned to Seiya now. ''You need someone to smear your back?''

Just as she said that Usagi looked at her angrily. ''What are you doing Minako?''

''Oh, don't pay attention to her, she's just jealous.'' Seiya smiled.

''I am not jealous!!''

''Louder and everyone will know that you are.''

''Ok, so I'm not touching someone's else property.'' Minako turned again to Yaten.

''Maybe you want me to smear your back?''

''Go away.''

''Oh, I see that someone here spent too much time on sun and needs a cool bathe. Girls!!''

''What are you...'' before Yaten could finish three pairs of hands were holding him and drawing him towards lake.

''Oh no!'' he tore away from them and started running in opposite direction.-That was easy. They're only weak girls...-

His thoghts were cut off when someone's arms grabbed him again, but this time they were much stronger.

''Not that easy, time to bathe.'' Seiya grinned and pulled him towards lake where girls were already waiting for them.

''You're so dead Seiya!''

''Over here Seiya!'' Minako shouted and waved her hand.

After a moment both of them were in the lake.

''Take this hands off!'' Girls took care over Yaten and Seiya was swimming freely next to them.

Taiki looked in their direction. ''They're like kids.''

''It's nothing wrong, we all are big kids.'' Ami looked at him and smiled. ''Maybe we join them?''

Taiki thought for a moment about this. ''Well, why not, we have vacation.''

They both got up and headed towards lake. On their way Ami grabbed Usagi's hand and lifted her from towel.''

''Hey, what...''

''We're going swimming, now.''

When Seiya noticed that Usagi also appeared next to them he decided to take the opportunity and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Seiya! What are you...''

''Taking you under the water with me'' he said and pulled her with him.

None of them noticed murderous glances that Risa was sending them. Even if someone did they didn't care. They were having fun together and that was the most important, even for Yaten who for a moment forgot about their mission, their planet and everything what was connected with it. In that moment they all were just ordinary teenagers.

--


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours at lake, it started getting late and some of teenagers returned to their houses, but some of them stayed.

''Maybe we also should be getting back?'' Taiki asked looking at his two friends.

''We can't leave them alone here'' Seiya looked at five girls that also stayed. ''Besides I can't get up, it's still too hot.''

Minako heard him and quickly started looking through her bag. ''I almost forgot. I've got something...oh, here it is.'' She pulled out bottle of juice and three plastic cups. When she poured liquid carefully she gave cups to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

''What's that? It smells strangely.'' Yaten said looking suspiciously on his drink.

''Oh just juice, drink it'' she waved her hand nervously.

Ami started to suspect something. ''Minako tell me that it isn't what I think it is'' she whispered and looked at her friend.

''What?'' Usagi asked not knowing what they were talking about.

''I guess I know what they're talking about'' Makoto said and Rei who was standing next to her nodded. They both glanced at Minako.

''I'm so thirsty, thank you Minako!'' Seiya said not looking at girls and drank everything she gave him. ''That's good.''

''You see, he likes it'' Minako whispered to the girls.

''Minako..''

''Come on, it will be fun.''

''I don't know..'' Yaten said but he also was very thirsty so he drank everything as well.

''How do you like it?'' Minako asked ''I've made myself.''

''I thought it would be worse.''

''You've made yourself?'' Rei asked quietly looking at Minako.

''Yea, a little cherry juice and wine which taste like cheries.'' Minako smiled.

''Oh God, you want to get them drunk?'' Usagi asked when she realized what was goin on.

''Just a little, it's harmless.''

Just as Taiki was about to drink Ami took him by hand and liquid ended on the ground.

''Oh, I'm sorry Taiki but I just remembered that I have with me that book we were talking about. You must read it and tell me what you think.''

''But...'' Taiki couldn't say anything else because Ami was already holding their stuff and pulling him towards their camping.

Rest just looked at them strangely.

''Well, Ami can be really stubborn when she wants or doesn't want something.''

''Do you have more this juice?'' Seiya asked Minako giving her empty cup.

''For you guys always.''

--

_Two hours later_

''What are you doing here?'' Ami asked when Rei and Makoto appeared in house. Taiki looked at them from behind book that Ami gave him.

''Well, it's our house.'' Rei said. She didn't want to interrupt Taiki and Ami in...whatever they were doing but it was also their house.

''Oh yeah, I know''Ami tried to explained ''but I thought that you were with others, at lake.''

''Yeah we were for two hours.'' Makoto said

''Really? Is that late already.'' Ami asked and got up from her bed.

''You must have great fun here if you even don't know what time is it.'' Ami blushed slightly when Rei continued. ''We just couldn't stay there any longer.''

''What happened?''Ami asked.

''Well, as you know Minako took good care of Seiya and Yaten. She got drunk them very well. Seiya is more energetic than usual and Yaten on the other hand can't even got up without somebody's help...'' Makoto could say more but was cut off but Taiki who suddenly appeared from behind Ami. They completely forgot that he was there.

''What did you say? Minako got them drunk?'' Taiki asked.

''Oops.''

''Where are they?''

''Well, Seiya with Usagi followed us so they're probably somewhere here and Yaten stayed with Minako.''

''You left him with her?'' Ami asked.

''Don't worry she won't do anything to him.''

''Are you truly believe that?''

''Well...''now Makoto was cut off by some sound outside. Everyone walked outside to see what was happening.

''Maybe someone here has some music?'' Seiya was looking through all houses in their camping. He felt very brisk, more than ever before.

''Seiya...please go to bed.'' Usagi followed him. He was definitely drunk, all because of Minako, and now she, Usagi has to watch him.

''Hey dude! I've got radio'' some boy said handing Seiya radio, expecting some party.

''Thanks man!'' Seiya put radio on the table in front of their houses and turned it on just to hear familiar sound.

_Search for your love..._

''Uhm, I like it'' Seiya put radio louder and started singing and dancing. After a moment some girls and boys joined him.

Usagi walked to Ami, Makoto, Rei and Taiki. ''I don't know what to do with him. He doesn't want to listen me.''

''So we must wait as he get tired.'' Makoto said.

''Oh, it never happen!'' Usagi cried.

''Where's your teacher anyway?'' Rei asked.

''He went with driver to the near camping where teacher is female.'' Taiki said stressing last word. ''I think that he trust us.''

''It's all Minako's fault'' Usagi said just before Seiya grabbed her and pulled close to him.

''You thought you can hide from me Odango?'' He whispered to her ear and started sway to the music.

''What are you doing?''

''We're dancing.'' Seiya said and now Usagi realized that some slow, sweet melody filled up her ears. One of her favourite songs played in radio and Seiya quietly sang with singer. He wrapped one hand around her waist and with other hand he took her hand pulling it close to his chest. He sang right next to her ear and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She didn't pull away from him but burried her head in his chest. It felt good. She repeated in her head that it shouldn't felt so good but she couldn't do anything but enyjoyed his closeness. Why it felt so right?

They didn't notice that Ami, Rei, Makoto and Taiki were watching them.

''It isn't good.'' Rei whispered.

''I thought that she has a boyfriend?'' Taiki said crossing arms on his chest. He didn't like it how Seiya and Usagi acted with each other. Ok, he himself was spending much time with Ami and and he left Yaten with Minako. But he also knew that none of them felt the way Seiya felt towards Usagi. It was something deeper and someone had to end this because it could bring only suffering to everyone.

''Yes, she has.'' Ami answered. ''Don't worry, she loves him, she would never do anything to hurt him.''

''I'm worry about Seiya, I don't want him to get hurt.'' Taiki looked at dancing pair once again and then dissapeared in girl's house to end book. He will have to talk with Seiya but tonight...he let him have this one night.

''Do you think we should talk with Usagi?'' Makoto asked looking at her friends.

''She knows what she's doing. She loves Mamoru...'' Ami said just as Usagi wrapped her hand hands around Seiya's neck pulling her body even closer to him.

''Tommorow'' Ami said and followed Taiki to house.

After a moment of silence Rei said ''I wonder what Minako is doing with Yaten.''

Makoto looked at her ''We completely forgot about them.''

--

Yaten felt dizzy. He never felt like that before. At first look it wasn't very nice feeling, your head suddenly seems to be very heavy, you don't have full control over the things you're doing, and Yaten didn't like that, he likes to have control over everything he was doing. But on the other hand he felt like he was free, free from everything that bothered him, first time in his life, truly free. Truly? Or maybe he just thought that it was true feeling, and really it was just what he wanted to feel? He decided not to think about that. His thoughts seems to be very heavy so he decided to get rid of them. He didn't think about anything. Just didn't think.

Maybe that's way he let some crazy blonde lay next to him, holding him by his arm, and talking to him.

In different circumstances he would get rid of her, but now he just wasn't thinking.

''The sky is beautifull tonight, don't you think?'' Minako looked at him just to see that he had his eyes closed.

''Yea, like every night'' he murmured.

Minako shook her head. Even when he was drank his mood was the same. But something has changed. She was close to him, and he didn't shout at her or didn't push her away. Maybe he liked it, or maybe he didn't care but don't have enough strength to quarrel with her. He and Seiya drank almost everything, she just a little bit but it was enough to make her mood better.

-This is your chance- she thought -You have him all to yourself, and you're alone, under the starlit sky, at lake. Perfect opportunity.-

She started to move her hand further, from his arm to his still bare chest. She put her shirt and shorts on but he apparently felt more comfortable that way. She watched as his chest was raising and falling slowly while she was slightly moving her fingers along his skin. She looked at him but he still had his eyes closed. No reaction. She was so bad in tempting him that he even didn't pay attention to her or he liked it but didn't want to admit that?

Ok, maybe she was idol chaser and goddess of love but when come to real action and temping...well she wasn't that good in that like she thought she was. Or maybe just Yaten get on her that? She took deep breath. Now or never.

She moved and positioned herself that upper part of her body was on his chest, she rested her one hand on his arm and fingers of her other hand she entangled in his hair. She always wanted to do this.

Yaten opened his eyes when he felt that he couldn't breath by some weight on his chet, just to see his annoying blonde on top of him. Wait, his? No, no, no.

''What are you doing?'' He whispered looking at her. He couldn't find his voice because a)he still couldn't breathe and b)he felt a little uneasy by this whole situation. She was definitely too close.

''Oh you're awake, I thought that you fell asleep'' she giggled and then took serious face and looked deep into his eyes. He had the most beautifull eyes she had ever seen.

''Get...off me...Minako'' he breathed turning his head away from her. Loking at her that close was too dangerous.

''Why you're doing this, I'm not...''

''I can't...breathe''

''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know...'' just when she started to move to make him feel more comfortable Yaten grabbed her by waist and took off of him.

She turned away from him. She wanted him to touch her but not exactly in that way.-What I was thinking? He would never looked at me like at women he wants.-

''We should be getting back.'' Yaten said and tried to stand up, but he still felt dizzy. ''Can you help me?'' He asked and drew his hand out towards Minako who was already standing.

''Yea, of course'' After all it was her fault that he was in that condition.

She took his hand and helped him get up but she lost her balance because of his weight and they both almost ended on the ground again. Almost because of the tree that was behind Minako that stopped them from fall. And now Minako was between tree, that she was leaning on with her back, and Yaten who was still holding her like he was afraid that if let go he fall.

''Sorry, guess I'am too heavy for you...''he stopped when he realized what he just said. Sorry? He never apologized anyone and surely not for something that futile.

''It's ok'' Minako also noticed it but she didn't want to destroy this moment. Now Yaten was holding her and didn't seem like he want to let go. She didn't do anything, just rested her head on the tree. They stare on each other for a moment before Yaten slightly lowered his head.

-Omg, is he really going to kiss me?- Minako thought but she never get to know that because in that moment they heard some noise in bushes and they both jumped off like burnt from each other.

''Are here some animals?'' Yaten asked looking at Minako.

''I don't know. It's possible.''

''We should be getting back. It's late.''

''Yea, you right.'' Without any other word they took their stuff and moved forwards camping. Minako had to help Yaten again, but now he was moving carefully, trying not to lose balance again.

--

Rei and Makoto sit in front of their house leaving Ami with Taiki inside. They didn't have to worry about this two. From time to time they looked at Usagi and Seiya just to see that they were still doing the same thing, like no one except them exist. They were starting worry about Minako until they saw her. She came back, with Yaten, holding him by waist.

''Hey, have good fun?!'' Rei asked when Minako noticed them.

''Great.'' She looked at Seiya and Usagi ''What with them?''

''Oh, they like that for about half an hour'' Makoto said. ''And what with him?''

''I'm ok'' Yaten looked at them. ''I just want to go to bed.''

''Oh, don't worry, I'll take you.'' Minako smiled and moved towards his house.

''Unbelievable'' Rei shok her head.

When they were inside Minako left Yaten on his bed and went outside to left his wet towel on the bench in front of house.

''It's a long night, but it isn't end yet, so I still have a chance'' she whispered.

''Yaten I...''she went back to house just to see him sleeping peacefully on his bed.''Doesn't matter.''

She stepped closer, covered him, and looked at him a little longer. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping.

''Sweet dreams'' she whispered, took her stuff and left his house.

--

Seiya and Usagi were unconscious everything except music until radio suddenly stopped play. They both realized what was going on and looked towards radio where now was standing Risa.

''Sorry, but it's late already and everyone wants to go sleep.''

Usagi quickly moved away from Seiya. ''Yea, we also should go to sleep'' she didn't look at him not wanting to him to see her blush.-What was going on with her. She couldn't even control her emotions.-

''Yeah'' Seiya replied but he coudn't say anything else because she dissapeared. The best night in his life ended definitely too fast. He wanted her to stay with him forever. Now he was sure that it wasn't just a crush. But he couldn't do anything, she didn't belong to him and he didn't belong to her. He turned and moved to his house.

-Maybe someday, in another life.-

--


	6. Chapter 6

Headache was something that Yaten hardly ever experienced. Pain in his head was unbearable, he felt weak, like his body was refusing everything, he couldn't even open his eyes afraid of day-light. He knew it was day because someone was talking to him.

''Wake up!'' voice repeated and Yaten finally opened his eyes just to see Taiki standing above him.

''Feeling alright?'' Taiki asked.

''Not really. Can I go back to sleep now?'' Yaten tried to hide under the sheet but Taiki took it off.

''No. It's middle if the day. Get up and do something with yourself'' Just as he said that, Seiya with towel in his hand entered house.

''Better?'' Taiki asked.

''Yeah, there's nothing better than fresh shower after hard night.''

''Hard night? What are you talking about?'' Yaten asked trying to sit.

''You don't remember anything?'' Taiki looked at him.

''Not really.''

''I'll give you a clue'' Seiya said and sat on his own bed ''Night, lake, wine, you, Minako, alone.''

''No...''

''Yes'' Taiki said. ''This juice which she gave us was a wine and you drank it. You really don't remember anything?''

''Just a little. I think I need a shower too'' he took his towel and left room.

Minako got me drunk? Yes, she's capable for that...I don't remember everything. What if something more happened between us?...No, it's just Minako, she wouldn't...or would she?

He stopped thinking when blond hair appeared right in front of him. He walked fast towards Minako and grabbed her by arm. She turned around and looked at him surprised.

''Yaten? What are you doing?''

''What you did last night?''

''In which moment exactly?''

''Don't play with me. You got me and Seiya drunk. What for? Did you count on something?''

''I? You should be glad that it was me and not somebody like Risa who would just use you.''

''And you didn't?''

''Of course I didn't. And just so you know, I hadn't done anything you wouldn't want to.''

''And what that was suppose to mean?''

''Nothing, just some people say that when you are drunk you are really yourself.''

''Yeah, right.''

''I didn't do anything. You were the one who almost kissed me!''

''What? You're laying. I would never...''

''How can you know if you don't remember anything? And what are you doing right now?''

Yaten quickly let her go.

''You should be grateful, thanks to me you had good night without any importunate girls'' with that she left him.

Yaten thought for a moment about what she said. She was right. He had calm night, first for so long. Without any nightmares. But he should thank alcohol, not her.

--

Usagi looked quilty at Ami.

''I didn't forget about Mamo-chan. How can you think that?''

''I didn't say anything like that. Just yesterday you and Seiya...''

''We didn't do anything wrong, we're just dancing. Ok, I feel good when I'm with him, although, sometimes he drives me crazy like no one else, but he's just a friend.''

''And do you think that he also treat you like friend?'' Makoto asked and Usagi looked at her surprised.

''What do you mean?''

''We think that he feels something more to you, and you shouldn't treat him like that.''

''I...didn't know.''

''Maybe we're wrong but it would be better if tomorrow never happened again.''

Usagi left house and sat on the bench in front of it.

Could it be true, that Seiya feels something more. He never...well he always act like Seiya, her friend. But if this is really true she shouldn't give him any hope. There is and always be only Mamo-chan, even if he's far away.

--

Day can passed really fast when you wake up at 12 o'clock. Yaten always wake up early because of school or interview or something else. There's always something to do. Here he doesn't have anything to do. Seiya was right, he could finally rest.

He hadn't done much since he woke up, shower, dinner, play in volleyball (because of Taiki and Seiya who forced him to do that) and a few hours at lake. It was already 6 p.m. and he decided to go back to their camp. Everyone stayed at lake so he would have some time alone. Finally.

When he was heading towards their houses something caught his attention. On the flowers which grow near their camp he saw a few butterflies. Not usually butterflies, but the most beautiful he had ever seen. Bigger than usually in every color of rainbow.

I had to immortalize this on picture with that thought he ran to house to find his camera. But when he opened his cupboard he saw that camera wasn't there.

Someone must took it. There's only one person...

--

About hour later Yaten heard some noise outside. Everyone was back.

He was sitting on his bed with crossed arms when Seiya entered house, giggling, with Yaten's camera in hand.

''Oh, you don't know what you've missed leaving earlier, we had great fun'' he said and then became serious when he noticed Yaten's face.

''What happened?''

''What happened?'' Yaten repeated, got up and took his camera from Seiya's grip. ''This happened. Why did you take it! You didn't even ask!''

''Oh, you're talking about this. Sorry but I found it accidently and I thought that if we're here we shoud take some photos.'' Seiya smiled innocently.

''It was last time you took something mine!'' with that Yaten left house and sat on bench.

''Just don't delete any photo!'' he heard Seiya and turned on his camera. As he suspected Seiya used almost all memory. He shook his head and started looking at pictures, one by one.

He wasn't surprised when he saw that on several first pictures was only Usagi.

Usagi smiling, Usagi tanning, Usagi swimming, Usagi looking at the sky...

After some more photos with Usagi he finally found some other people.

Taiki reading a book on his towel, Taiki talking with Ami, Ami with Usagi, Makoto and Rei playing in lake, one picture with Seiya and Usagi together, Ami with Makoto, Rei with Minako, Ami reading a book, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Taiki, Minako,...

He stopped at picture of Minako alone and looked at it closer. She was sitting on grass with her back leaning against tree. She had her arms wrapped around her knees which were close to her chest. Head rested on her knees, gaze fixed in lake. Sad gaze.

Yaten was surprised by the effect this picture made on him. He had never seen Minako like this. She was always so annoying, cheerful and crazy. He knew that Seiya didn't have any talent in taking photos but somehow Yaten thought that this one picture, among any others, was beautiful, was perfect. So unusual and so real at the same time.

He heard some voice and looked up to see Minako talking with Usagi and giggling. He looked again at the photo and couldn't get rid of feeling that even if he would rather deny it, they have something in common. They were both lonely. He lost his planet and his Princess and she...he didn't know what were her reasons, but he could say that she was perfect in pretending, hiding behind the mask.

He knew it because he was doing the same thing.

--

Next day passed really fast and they didn't even notice that it was their last night on camp. Taiki was happy because he read all his books and had nothing to do except conversations with Amy, which Seiya always reproached him. Seiya, on the other hand didn't want to go back. When he was there he didn't think about their mission and anything like that, he felt free. Unlike Yaten who was complaining about everything.

After supper everyone went to bed because next day at 12 they were leaving.

Minako closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but somehow couldn't. Her friends were already sleeping, she could hear their breathing.

She looked through the window to see dark night, only starlit sky was giving a little light.

She heard some noise and turned around to see that someone was opening their door and entering room. She sat in bed and was about to say something when she saw white ponytail.

''Yaten? What are you doing here?'' she said and he put finger to his mouth pointing at girls who were sleeping.

He then came closer and sat on her bed.

''What do you want?'' Minako asked this time whispering.

He looked at her with intense gaze before aswering. ''The same think what you want.''

She didn't know what he was talking about and didn't have time to think about it because he bent down and started to move closer and closer, till she could feel his breath on her lips.

Minako's eyes shot straight open. She was in her room, with four sleeping girls. Yaten wasn't there. She sat in her bed and run hand through hair.

It was just a dream. I'm just thinking too much about him. She shook her head, got up from bed and took blouse with long sleeve. She needed some fresh air so she went out from house and sat on bench, looking at the sky.

Some minutes passed and she suddenly heard steps. She almost jump when she saw Yaten appearing from behind the corner. He also looked surprised.

''What are you doing here so late?'' he asked with annoyed face, crossing his arms on chest.

''I'm just sitting in front of my house. What are you doing here?''

''Just walking.''

''In the middle of the night?''

''I just couldn't sleep.''

''Yeah, me too.'' She turned away from him and looked again at the sky.

He was going to go away but when he glimpsed at her she looked so much like the girl from the picture. So he just stood there looking at her.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' she suddenly asked still looking at the sky.

''Yeah, it is.'' Yaten replied not knowing why he was even talking with her.

Minako looked at him surprised. It was the first time when he agreeded with her. So she continued. ''Don't you think that something more is there, something better than here.''

''I know there is.''

''Why are you so sure?''

Yaten suddenly realized that this conversation was heading into dangerous direction. There are things about which he can talk only with Seiya and Taiki and surely not with her.

''There must be.'' He said coldly, turned around and left her.

She looked again at the starlit sky.

What you were thinking about girl.''

--


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for reviews! It's really important for me to know that you enjoy my story. I have many ideas on this story, but unfortunately so little time; studies take all my time, but I really want to go on with story. Hopefully, you'll stay with me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yaten, Seiya, Taiki_

_Princess, No!!!_

_Help!_

"No!''

Yaten suddenly woke up in sweat, hardly breathing. He sat in his bed and looked around the dark room. It was just dream, again. He couldn't help but tremble at the vision of images from his dream. Just a dream, but so real...No it wasn't just a dream, all he was dreaming about happened in real life; they saw it, they were part of it. Their planet detroyed, people killed, so much blood, their Princess... if she is even allive after so long? Yaten closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm down his speeding heart.

After a minute he heard door opened and looked up to see Seiya with worried face.

''You dreamt about her right? About Princess. Don't try to hide it, it's not the first time we heard you screaming in the middle of the night.''

Yaten tried to hide his face in the shadow of the night, not wanting Seiya to see him. He didn't want to admit in front of anyone to what he is feeling after each of these dreams.

''I'm ok.'' He whispered briefly wanting Seyia to just go and leave him alone. He was too tired to talk with anyone; he just wanted to sleep, but at the same time he was afraid of what he would see again.

Seiya nodded. He and Taiki couldn't understand what Yaten was feeling, neither of them has these dreams. He wished he could help Yaten somehow but he didn't know how.

''If you want to talk anytime....'' Yaten nodded and Seiya, realizing that he couldn't do anything more, quietly left room.

Yaten laid back again closing his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako turned around once again admiring her suntan in front of big mirror in her room.

''Oh, the trip was so great, I wish it could last loger'' she said combing her hair which now, after trip were fairer then usually.

Artemis looked up at her from the cosy place on her bed. ''I'm glad that it's over, I was starting to feel bored here.''

Minako smiled at him brigthly. ''So you admit that you missed me?''

''No, I just want to make sure that you're not getting into trouble, and it's easier when you're here. And leave alone this mirror finally or you'll be late.''

Minako quickly looked at watch just to make sure that her cat was better organized in time than she was. ''You're right.'' She one last time corrected her orange dress, took bag and quickly left room.

Artemis shook his head and laid down again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't good. Bad night influences all day, but for Yaten it wasn't anything new. He just wished he hadn't had a splitting headache. It was bad enough that his empathy where stronger than ever and he could sense moods of all people in the class much better and it was before. Adding continuous pain in his head it was hard to bear and focus on lesson. Maybe Seiya was right, maybe he should have stayed home.

Suddenly cheerful feeling filled him up. He turned around and saw Minako sitting next to him. She smiled brightly noticing his gaze and he looked back at his book. With difficulty she stopped herself from saying anything and opened her notebook repeating in her head that mysterious girl is an attractive girl.

Yaten looked back at her. Happiness radiated from her and yet she stayed very calm. So not Minako.

''What?'' She asked when she noticed his gaze once again.

''What? You won't say anything?''

''What should I say?''

''I don't know. You always have something to say.''

*Oh yeah, and you miss it.* Minako smiled to herself before answering. ''I guess you don't know me so well.''

Suddenly out of nothing he saw picture of her that Seiya did. Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't know her so well. He winced when pain in head came back and hid head in his hands.

''Yaten? Are you all right?'' Minako asked starting to worry. He didn't look good. He never show weakness and something was definitely wrong.

''I'm ok.'' he said not turning to look at her. He was afraid that any slight movement could end up badly.

Usagi hurried to her desk before teacher came in after her.

''At least once you're on time Odango.'' Seiya smirked and this one time she was glad that she could listen his annoying comments. Everything was ok between them, girls were wrong, they still were friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 minutes of lesson everything became blurred and Yaten hardly could distinguish words in his book. What is going on with him today? He tried to avoid Minako's worried eyes when she glanced several times at him. He couldn't show any weakness, and surely not in front of her.

He didn't know when he dropped his pencil which landed on the floor. He sighed and bent in order to pick it up but quick movement brought a wave of dizziness. Suddenly silence was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

''Yaten!'' Minako screamed and knelt next to his numb body. Brought by her scream Seyia and Taiki was next to her with fear in their eyes. Murmur of whispers spread throughout the class.

''O my God. Yaten?'' Seiya put hand on his brother's sweaty forehead but was moved away by teacher who also knelt by unscious boy. ''We need to take him to nurse, it looks like he's got fever.''

''We take him.'' Taiki said and with Seiya they took him by arms. Teacher nodded and opened door for them.

''I'm going with them'' Minako said and teacher didn't argue because he knew that she won't give up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''What's going on with him?'' Minako asked Seiya and Taiki when they were waiting outside the nurse's cabinet.

''We don't know, we don't get sick.'' Taiki said calmly trying to hide his nervousness.

''What you mean you don't get sick? Ever?''

Seiya shook his head and was about to say something but then door opened and nurse came out.

''How is he?''

''His condition is stable, it was just a faint, although I'm worrying about fever. I think you should get him home.''

''Of course.'' Seyia said and followed nurse into her cabinet. Minako was about to do the same but was stopped by Taiki.

''What are you doing Taiki? I want to see him.''

''I don't think so. You saw enough. Go back into class. We'll take care of him.''

''But I want to see him.''

''Yes, tomorrow or ....''

''I want to see him now!''

''You heard that he's fine and now leave or you won't see him ever.'' Treating her like that was harsh when she obviously was worrying about Yaten but they couldn't let them, people, get too close.

Minako wanted to say something more but eventually decided that there was no use in arguing with him. She turned around and moved towards class without any word.*If you think I would give up so easily then you don't know Aino Minako.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''We should have known that something wasn't right.'' Seiya said when he and Taiki were sitting in their living room and Yaten was sleeping in his bedroom. ''He didn't sleep well this night and looked horrible in the morning.''

''He's too stuborn to listen us and stay home. And this nightmares? It wasn't the first time.''

''I'm worrying about him. He experiences really hard all that happened.'' He put head in his hands and didn't say anything more. After a moment Seiya's cellphone broke the silence. He got up and answered when Taiki heard someone knocking at the door. He slowly got up and opened the door. He wasn't very surprised seeing Minako in front of him. ''I thought I told you...'' he started but stopped when Minako waved her hand.

''Ok, you told me to stay away, and I was a good girl and went back to the class. But now I just want to know if he's ok, and I even made soup for him, you can't throw me out.'' She smiled and showed him a jar with soup. Taiki sighed and Seiya appeared. ''Minako?''

''I just wanted to see Yaten. Seiya please.'' Seiya nodded and Taki hesitating let her in.

''It's even good you came. Our manager just called and he wants to see us.'' Seiya said putting on his jacket.

''You told him about Yaten?'' Taiki asked.

''Yes, but he wanted to see us anyway.''

''And you want to leave her here alone?'' Taiki pointed at Minako. Seiya looked at her also. ''I trust her.'' Those few words were enough for Minako to smile widely and for Taiki to pass her and leave with Seiya.

''We'll be back as fast as it's possible. Take care of him.'' Seiya smirked and dissapeared closing the door. Minako couldn't believe how lucky she was. They let her in and what's more left her alone with Yaten. She quickly poured soup into some pot and moved towards Yaten's room.

Her heart almost broke when she saw him laying helpless on bed. She moved closer and sat next to him. His face was still sweaty and she gently put hand on his forehead shoving away his moist fringe. He still had fever but it was better than in the morning. She didn't care that he always was so annoying towards her. Not when he laid so vulnerable; with closed eyes and steady breath he looked so peaceful.

Minako didn't want to wake him up so she stood up and was about to leave but some noise stopped her.

''No, don't do this.''

She turned around and in a second was back next to bed. Yaten started tossing and murmuring something during sleep. She could say that he was having some dream but it couldn't be anything good.

''No, leave her alone!''

''Yaten, wake up!'' Minako put one hand on his shoulder and another on his chest trying to pull him out from that nightmare. His breath became unsteady and tears started streaming down his face. Under her palm she could feel how fast his heart was pounding. ''Yaten please!''

''No!'' He suddenly shot straight up in bed, panting and sweating he opened his eyes and looked at her with unfocused gaze, not knowing what's going on.

''It's ok Yaten, it was just a bad dream.'' She still was holding his shoulders and could feel that he was trembling. She touched his cheek very gently, afraid that he might pull away in any second, and wiped away his tears. ''It's ok. I'm here, you're safe.''

His breath was slowly becoming normal and he looked around the room. ''What happened? I...I don't remember.'' He whispered and looked at her.

''You fainted at school and your brothers take you home.''

''Where are they? And what are you doing here?'' She was surprised that first time she couldn't hear irritation in his voice but just curiosity.

''They had to leave and I came to see you, and I even brought a soup.'' She smiled, laid him down on pillows and covered with blanket. He didn't oppose, just closed his eyes when he started to remember his dream. Minako saw that it was too painful for him so she didn't ask about dream, she just sat there looking at him. ''I just didn't want you to be alone.'' She said quietly and he opened his eyes and looked directly in hers.

''I don't want to be alone either.''

It wasn't like him to let somebody take care of him, but in that moment he didn't think about that. He didn't want to be alone afraid that nightmare can come back. Even if it was Minako he was glad that she was right by his side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Author's note

Welcome back! First of all I would like to apologize all of the fans of this story for not updating in such a long time. I'm really, really sorry. As I have said before I had many ideas on this story but so little time to write. Considering the fact that English is not my first language, writing one chapter takes me a lot of time. At some point I've had enough and stopped writing because I didn't enjoy it as much as I use to did. After some time, knowing that there were people who wanted me to continue the story I was thinking about starting to write again. Unfortunately I couldn't find the sheet of paper where I had written down all the ideas and events in order as I planned to put them into the story. I was sure that I had thrown it away and when I had lost all hopes, I unexpectadly came across it and now I am ready to go on with the story. Just let me know if there's anyone who would like me to continue and there are really big chances that the new chapter will be out soon.


	9. Chapter 8

The autumn was in full. Last sunbeams were cutting through rushing clouds which were announcement of another rainy day. People wrapping themselves up in their thick coats hurried through the streets of Tokyo to work and school. None of them aware of the danger they were in, of the pair of evil eyes observing them everyday.

''You wanted to see me lady?''

''How is looking for star seeds?''

''Good, I am on the track of a person who I'm sure has true star seed. By the end of the day you will have it.''

''You better be right cause my patience is limited. I have enough disappointments. Bring me star seed tonight or I will have to look for your replacement.''

''There's no need to do that. I'm sure I'm right about this one.''

''That's good because I'm done waiting.'' Eyes kept straying over to little view on the Earth and people now soaked to the skin. *Poor little people. Say goodbye to your precious planet. Soon.*

* * *

''What did you say?'' Usagi turned around to look at Seiya and make sure she understood him correctly.

Seiya rolled his eyes. ''I said I'll come over tonight. No big deal. You just shouldn't be alone.''

''I won't be alone. Maybe I'll invite girls.''

''Yeah, and I see them protecting you. It's not the same than having a man by your side.''

''You're right, so if you meet one tell him to come by.'' Usagi turned around and shook her head. Ok, she didn't like the idea of being alone tonight but the idea of being with Seiya alone was even worse. What would they do during all night? She probably wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that he's there. Yea, she'd better invite girls to sleepover. What if Mamo-chan found out that she invited some other boy for the night. Not to mention that this boy is famous and good looking. Wait a minute. Good looking? No, no, no.

''I'll come anyway.'' Usagi lost in her thoughts didn't even notice that Seiya was still talking.''I'll be your bodyguard. If someone breaks in I'll knock him out!'' Usagi looked at him again. ''Aren't I a nice guy?''

''Yeah.''

''That's unfair!' Usagi turned around to see Minako looking at her jealously.

* * *

Yaten looked at his watch. *Ten to 8.00, ok do not need to hurry. I still have some time.* He sneaked up the stairs and through the school hall not wanting to be stopped again by some crazy schoolgirls asking him how does he feel, is everything all right now and such things. The truth was he was feeling better for the last few days and was extremely bored especially when Seiya nad Taiki were out. He liked being alone but it was too much of it lately. Although school was not his favourite place it was better than four walls of his room.

Finally he reached the class and spotted that the chair next to his was already occupated.

*There she is.* Yaten still didn't want to admit it but her presence was unexpectadly important and needed during the last few days. When Seiya and Taiki could not be with him she would come by, bring something to eat and do everything she could to make him forget about his nightmares. She usually talked to him about her family and cat or read some of Taiki's poems and argue with him about their true mening. Maybe it was because he was ill and couldn't think clearly that he didn't find her behaviour as annoying as always but it worked. And now, Yaten thought, he could show that he also can be nice. Or at least he can try.

''Hi.'' Minako turned around and surprised looked at Yaten. Hi? That's something new.

''Hi..'' She responded cautiously as Yaten sat next to her. She looked at him for a moment and then smiled to herself.

Taiki looked questioningly at Seiya who just shrugged . Since Yaten got sick they decided to watch him more carefully. Every little change in his behaviour was suspicious.

* * *

''Usagi, are you ok?'' Luna asked looking at overturned bucket and puddles of water in the living room.

''Yeah, I'm just doing some cleaning.''

''Because Seyia is to come over here? A reliable policeman might suddenly turn into a wolfman!''

''No way! Luna, what are you talking about?'

''Usagi!'' Luna looked at her seriously.

''Yes?''

''A man is like a wild animal that lives on instinct! Don't forget it, ok?''

''Okay....'' Usagi nodded and turned at the sound of opening door and Seiya stepping in.

''How are you...'' Seiya started but stopped when he noticed the bucket and pool of water on the floor. ''Were you doing aerobics?''

''Very funny, really.'' Seiya laughed and closed the door.

''Please make yourself comfortable. I'll make soem tea.'' Usagi offered and left him alone in the room. He never was inside her house before. It was a chance to get to know her better and he couldn't miss it.

He looked at the photo of her and her boyfriend on the cupboard. She's so happy at the photo.

''Don't make her so sad. You have no idea how lucky you are.'' He whispered and turned the photo over.

''Sorry to keep you waiting. You were saying something?'' Usagi brought him a cup of tea and sat at the table. Seiya shook his head and joined her. ''No.''

''Here's your tea and some cake. I'm sure it's not the best you have ever tasted but still is hot and good for the weather like that.'' She pointed at the drops of rain on the window pane.

''Why wouldn't it be the best tea and cake I have ever tasted?''

''Come on, you're a star. You're travelling all around the world and you have all the bets things.''

''You would be surprised. And it's not that I became star for money or travelling.''

''I'm sure it's because you love singing and your fans.''

Seiya looked at her seriously. ''It dosen't matter if anyone likes me. In fact I'm singing only for one lady.''

Now that surprised her. ''Only for one lady?''

Seiya nodded. ''We're always singing with all our might to get the attention of that single lady in the galaxy.''

''Who's that lady?'' Usagi moved closer to Seiya as if he was about to reveal some secret.

''Idiot! Don't get to close to him.'' Luna, who was observing entire conversation was now getting nervous.

Seiya was fighting with himself. Now might be a chance to tell her the truth. He didn't want anything more than to share his secret with someone else than Taiki and Yaten. ''To be honest I have something to say just between us. Will you listen to me?''

''Yes.''

Luna shook her head. ''This is not good. Not good.''

Usagi noticed Luna in the corner of her eye and suddenly became very aware of how close she and Seiya were sitting. ''I'm ..well..I'm. Well actually it might not be so good.''

''Why? We promised not to keep secrets didn't we?''

''It's true but I didn't mean go farther than that.''

Seiya took her hand in his. ''Please listen.''

''No I can't.'' Usagi tried to take her hand and move away but didn't have time to do anything cause suddenly something pink flashed in front of her eyes, took cake from the table and before Usagi had a chance to react all cake ended on Seiya's face.

''Chibi Chibi''

Seiya blinked and let go of Usagi's hand.

''Chibi Chibi why did you do that?'' Usagi took little girl in her arms and looked at Seiya who was now tasting the cake from his face. ''You definitely don't appreciate yourself enough. It's the best cake I have ever tasted.'' He smiled and Usagi let a sigh of relief. ''The bathroom is at the end of the hall.''

* * *

When Seiya was taking shower, Usagi ended cleaning floor in the living room receiving glances from Luna.

''What? Nothing happened.''

''I don't want to think what would have happened if Chibi Chibi didn't interrupt you two.''

''Nothing. And besides I know what I'm doing.''

''I'm sure you do.'' Luna was about to go to the bedroom to get some sleep when the front door opened and four girls stepped in.

''We're self-invited!'' Minako announced with a smile and Rei came closer to Usagi. ''Where?''

''What?''

''Seiya?''

''Oh so that's your target!'' Now, it was so obvious why they came.

Ami interrupted. ''Pardon me. After I told everybody about you and Seiya we decided to come over here together.''

Usagi shook her head. ''Thanks a lot. I appreciate your consideration.''

''Hey dumpling! Please let me use some clothes. My shirt and pants are all sticky from the cake.'' Girls turned around at the sound of male voice just to see Seiya parading in only a towel. Before anyone could say anything Chibi Chibi noticed her towel and and came running to Seiya trying to take the towel off.

''It's chibi chibi's.'' Girl shouted clenching her little fists around the towel. Seiya terrified did the same and tried to run away but girl followed him. ''Hey, stop it!'' He really didn't have any intention of being exposed in front of five teenage girls.

''O God.'' Usagi covered her eyes.

''That's why you didn't want us to come?'' Minako asked furiously. ''You wanted him for yourself only!''

''I didn't....'' Usagi tried to defend herself but in that moment front door opened again and this time Taiki and Yaten appeared.

''Hey. We're looking for Seiya.'' Taiki removed his glasses and quickly was followed by Yaten when half-naked Seiya run in front of their eyes. ''What's going on?''

Usagi took her head in her hands.*Good my parents aren't here.*

* * *

''I believe someone is holding out on the Three of Hearts!'' Seiya looked from behind his cards.

''Oh! It's me! I'll discard it!'' Rei put down the card.

Seiya ''Thank you.''

''It's my turn, isn't it?'' Ami asked looking at her cards and deciding to discad one of them.''Taiki, you were holding out on this one, right?''

''I admire you, Miss Mizuno!'' It was the first time that Taiki had an equal rival in cards. ''But I think you're also holding out the Five of Clubs.''

''Well, I don't know what you're talking about.''

''All right. If you insist.''

Seiya sensed the tension between the two.''Taiki relax. It's just a game. Let's have fun.''

Finally everyone decided to pass and Minako following the rest did the same.

Yaten looked at her. ''You didn't discard even though you could!''

Minako smiled mischievously. ''I'll discard them if you'll go on a date with me!''

*That's enough. I was trying to be nice but she always have to cross the line.* ''What are you saying? Discard them!''Yaten dived towards her trying to get her cards.

''No way!''She just smiled and took her cards away from him.

Luna, who was sitting with Artemis, sighed observing group of teenagers in front of them. ''It seems I was too worried.''

Artemis nodded. ''Eight young men and women playing cards? It's so healthy that I'm scared.''

* * *

If Usagi thought that seven people and two cats in her living room was enough she proved herself to be wrong when the door opened again – yeah, she should probably close them next time – and two familiar faces appeared.

''Haruka, Michiru!''

''Hi my kitten.''

''How are you?''

Usagi let them in and close the door on key this time.''What happened?''

Haruka pointed behind the window. ''My car seems to have bad temper.''

''Oh.'' Usagi let both of them to the living room where thae rest of the girls and Three Lights were drinking tea.

''You!'' Haruka exclaimed noticing Seiya.

Seiya raised his eyebrows. ''Why are you here?'' He still remembered concert that he, Taiki and Yaten had with Michiru and how her partner seemed to hate him not even knowing him. The question that bothered him the most was how Usagi became friends with someone like that.

* * *

Although presence of these miserable singers was unexpected and unwelcomed, Haruka decided to stay anyway waiting for the car to be repaired. She took out the book Michiru gave her and pretend to be absorbed into it when she heard this Seiya guy giggling with Usagi. That's enough.

''Are you sure about not going home? Celebrities have a lot of free time!'' Haruka said not even looking at him.

Seiya turned to Haruka.''I just happened to have a cancellation today. On top of that, I'm her bodyguard.''

''Oh? Are bodyguards suppose to bring their friends along to party nowadays?'' Taiki and Seiya looked at Haruka. What the hell, they didn't even say a word. Haruka still looking at her book continued. ''It's more dangerous for her to be with you guys."

Yaten put down his cup of tea and got up. ''You guys? Don't treat us the same way as him, okay?'' If it was not because of Seiya he would never come there.

''Yaten, just ignore it.''Taiki was calm as always.

''Hey Usagi, are they on bad terms?'' Rei looked at Usagi, who nodded. ''Rather, I heard Haruka doesn't like men.''

Yaten sat down again. ''That makes sense, doesn't it?''

Haruka shook her head. ''Don't take it seriously.''

Michiru smiled. ''Haruka doesn't like popular men.''

Girls nodded ''That makes sense.''

''That doesn't make sense.'

* * *

Rest of the evening was not at all as Usagi or her guests would expect it to be. They had another visitor - a pushy news reporter, who was trying to get to the Three Lights. Spending evening at some teenagers house was not something they wanted to be publicated so Usagi ordered everyone to hide and Minako, who was the most talkative, take care of the reporter. Unfortunately, Sailor Aluminum Seiren and Sailor Lead Crow appeared also in Usagi's house, turned reporter into a Phage and trapped Minako.

* * *

Makoto and Ami took Taiki upstairs into the Usagi's room.

''Don't worry. He won't find you here.'' Ami smiled sympatheticly and Makoto nodded. ''Let's hope Minako will get rid of him. Or rather he will have enough of her talking.''

''I'm not worrying about myself. Where's Yaten and Seiya?''

''Seiya with Usagi and Rei probably took Yaten.''

* * *

Yaten suspected it's bad idea coming here but of course Seiya have to play in bodyguard and they have to hide from some reporter who dreams about catching Three Lights in compromising situation.

Rei closed the door from bathroom and sat next to Yaten. ''Sorry that you have troubles because of us.''

Yaten didn't even look at her. ''Nothing new.''

She shook her head. ''You know what? Being a star doesn't justify acting like a jerk.''

Now Yaten was surprised. Not many people are that direct and honest with him. Ok, he often acts like a jerk but does it have any matter? Hopefully, he soon will be gone so he didn't care what others think about him. ''You have no idea what you're talking about......''His response was cut off by some noise in the living room and Yaten moved towards door without thinking. ''Stay here!''

Rei got up as well. ''No, you stay here. I'll check what was that. You don't want to be seen remember....'' But she couldn't argue anymore because Yaten was already gone. He hid behind the kitchen doors observing scene in front of him.

Minako was tied up and Galaxia's new Sailor Soldiers were turning some man into a Phage.

''What are you doing? Leave him alone!'' Minako shouted trying to free herself. She was so powerless. Where are the girls? Don't they hear anything?''

Sailor Aluminum Seiren moved towards Minako and slapped her hard across the face leaving painful red mark. ''I told you to stay still and watch or you'll die sooner rather than later.''

Minako tried to stopped tears. Face hurt her so badly and she couldn't do anything to help this man.

Yaten watched enough. He didn't even realize that he was clenching his fists all the time. He had to find Seiya and Taiki.

* * *

Seiya was oblivious to what was going on downstars. He hid with Usagi and Chibi Chibi on the attic in a really small closet. Usagi must have also been aware of how small the closet was because suddenly she blushed.''Hey, don't touch me.''

Seiya looked surprised.''I didn't.''

''Are you playing the fool?''

Chibi chibi looked at them and put her little finger on her mouth showing that they should be quiet.

Now they both blushed. Seiya was first to speak again. ''Well...about our talk a little while ago...I wanted you to know something.''

''Right here?''

''Right...just between us.''

Usagi looked terrified. It was happening again. ''Between us? Chibi chibi is here too! Besides, I have Mamoru....''

''I think you have misunderstood.'' Seiya said slowly.

''That's you. You're thinking of something erotic, aren't you?''

''..erotic, aren't you.'' Chibi Chibi repeated smoothly.

''Erotic?'' Seiya repeated ridiculously.

''Seiya, please take care of Chibi Chibi.''

''Where are you going?''

''Don't worry. Stay here.'' Usagi had to move away from him and check what was happening downstairs. She felt that something was wrong and wasn't even surprised when she found Minako trapped by Phage in her living room. She heard some noise and turned around finding Seiya right behind her. ''I told you to stay upstairs.''

''I'm your bodyguard, remember?''

''Seiya.'' Seiya turned around at the sound of his name and found Yaten calling him. ''We have to find Taiki.'' Seiya nodded and looked at Usagi. ''I'm sorry I have to go, but please promise me you won't do anything stupid.''

''I promise.'' She watched him disappearing. ''I won't do anything I wouldn't do everyday.'' Now, alone she could transform and help her friend.

* * *

Luckily, thanks to help of Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Starlights, Sailor moon and her friends were able to stop enemy and free Minako. Haruka and Michiru disappeared without goodbye and Seiya, Taiki and Yaten came back when everything was over. Later on everyone tried to clean the mess made in the living room except of Minako, who was taking care of her face and Yaten who would do everything to avoid cleaning someone's mess.

''So, Sailor Moon saved you?'' Yaten asked Minako who was holding ice to her face. He could talk with her instead of cleaning. After all talking with her wasn't that bad.

''Sailor Moon and Starlights.'' She looked at Yaten. ''Do you know them?''

Yaten carefully chose next words. ''We could say that they saved me once too.''

Minako nodded and change hand holding ice. It was then when Yaten noticed bruises on her wrist. ''It probably hurts.'' Yaten took her wrist gently in his hand and Minako looked at him surprised. ''I didn't even notice it until now. I was more focused on my face.'' Yaten nodded and they stared at each other for a moment before Yaten finally looked away, let go of her hand, and gave Minako new pack of ice from the freezer.

She slowly took the ice not even looking at him, feeling that his touch made her blush. ''Thank you.''

After a moment she decided to ask anyway. ''So what about that date?''

Yaten immediately shok his head. ''No way.''

''Yaten, some help is needed.'' Taiki threw wet rag at Yaten.

''Great.'' Yaten grimaced at the smell and Minako smiled putting ice closer to her swollen face.

In other part of the room Usagi and Seiya were collecting pieces of what used to be table.

''You know, about what you said earlier. If it wasn't what I thought it was then what you wanted to tell me?'' Seiya looked at Usagi. There was a moment, or even two when he wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but now he realized that it didn't have any sense. Even if she understood and accepted who he was, Yaten was right, they'll be gone one day, maybe very soon. He shook his head. ''It's nothing.''

* * *

''Another dissapointment.'' Galaxia shook her head.

''Queen, please give us one more chance.''

''Too late, I'm sorry but I have your replacement. They won't disapoint me like you did.'' Galaxia smiled mischeviously and sent stream of light towards Sailor Aluminum Seiren and Sailor Lead Crow making them disappear forever.

''When do you want us to start lady?'' Voice of someone hiding in the darkness asked.

''Soon.''


	10. Chapter 9 part1

AN: New chapter! I had a break from writing because of school and exams etc., but I'm back. I decided to divide the next chapter in 2 or 3 parts (I'm not sure yet). Here's the first part. Reviews are welcome as always.

PS: Sorry for any mistakes, I hope they won't discourage you.

* * *

Autumn ended almost as fast as it started. December brought not only snow but also some other changes. Three Lights left school for almost two weeks because of the tour and performances. The tour was really tiring and exhausting and on the last day they dreamt about nothing else than their warm beds. They were performing only for their lady but being a star has its conseqences. They had to perform for crowds of people and travel around. Their manager was strict about their image and commercial side of their career.

Although the only thing they wanted was rest, they decided to go to school on last day before Christmas to check if there was anything they had missed. What definitely changed were school's decorations.

''Cheap goods.'' Yaten was criticizing each Christmas tree and decoration he, Seiya and Taiki were passing while ambling along the school hall.

Taiki nodded. ''I don't know what people see in Christmas. It's only about commercial.''

''Come on, it's not that bad.'' Seiya, as always, was more positive towards human's customs.

The lesson haven't started yet and the door of their class was widely open. Coming closer they could hear cheerful voices and laughs of the students inside the class. The last day of school was an occasion to be in a good mood. When they entered the classroom Taiki quickly found his place but Yaten and Seiya stopped in half way.

''Something is not right.'' Seiya mumbled seeing that someone was sitting at his desk. Yaten half listened to him, he was more absorbed in observing Minako chettering with some guy he saw first time in his life, who was sitting in his place. ''Who the hell is sitting in my place?'' Seiya wasn't listening to him because he rushed towards his desk and stood in front of a raven hair girl sitting there. The girl was writing something in her notebook and didn't even notice him. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. The girl slowly raised her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

''Hi.''

''Hi?'' She slowly responded looking at him like he was mental.

''Who are you?'' Seiya was starting to lose his patience.

''Mai, and who are you?'' Now Seiya was taken aback. Was it possible that some teenage girl didn't know him. Or maybe she just didn't recognize. He was about to respond but in that moment he heard voice that he missed so much during the tour.

''Seiya!'' Usagi exclaimed standing by his side. ''You're back! How was it?'' Seiya looked in her smiling eyes and nodded. ''It was great but tiring and I missed home.''

''I missed you.'' Usagi said quietly but when someone in front of them cleared throat she looked from Seiya to Mai. Her expression suddenly changed from happiness to a little annoyance. ''Oh, I see that you have already met your new friend from desk.''

Seiya looked again at the girl.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it's your desk.''

''How long have you been sitting here?''

''Almost two weeks. Since I came here. I am a new student, Mai Tagawa.'' She stretched out her hand and Seiya shook it. ''Seiya Kou.''

Usagi rolled her eyes and sat on her place in front of Mai who was now smiling at Seiya. ''I don't think it would be

a problem if we share this desk.'' Seiya nodded and sat next to the girl.

Yaten stood with crossed arms in front of his desk. ''Who are you and what are you doing in my place?'' His harsh words towards black hair boy made him and Minako stop talking. Minako quickly raised her blue eyes at the familiar voice. Her eyes suddenly smiled. ''Yaten-kun! You're back!''

''Yeah, and what I'm finding here?''

''Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Isamu Tagawa.'' The boy strechted out his hand but Yaten ignored it. ''I don't remember you in this class.''

Minako decided to explain situation. ''Isamu is a new student in our school. He and his sister Mai. They came from Osaka. Isamu was a famous footbal player there and...''

''I don't care who he was but what is he doing in my place.''

''Oh, I didn't know it was yours.'' Isamu tried to defend himself and Yaten with raised eyebrows looked at Minako. She made innocent face. ''What? You were absent and your place was free.''

''But now I'm back and I want my place back.''

''You are not nice.''

''You also weren't letting him sit here.''

Isamu raised his hands. ''Ok, ok. I'll change place.'' He started to take his things and whispered to Minako. ''He's always like that?'' She nodded smiling. ''Usually.''

When Isamu finally stood up and left desk, Yaten sat down on his chair and started to take out his books. Isamu wasn't looking long for a new place. He sat right in front of Minako and Yaten in empty desk and turned to looked at Minako. ''I'm not going far away.'' He winked and Minako laughed. Yaten made sour face.

* * *

After the last lesson Minako ran out of school looking for Yaten in crowds of cheerful teenagers. It wasn't easy because falling snow blurred her vision and made all heads look white. Finally, she noticed silver head and sped up her pace. ''Yaten! Yaten wait!'' Yaten turned around at the sound of his name and was almost knocked down by running Minako who slipped on pavement covered in ice. He unconsciously caught her by arms before she fell down. ''Carefully girl.''

''Sorry.'' When Minako stood more steadily on her legs Yaten let go of her and removed some snow from his fringe. He was looking at her impatiently before she finally caught her breath. ''I just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas. In case we don't meet before Christmas and despite your behaviour earlier today. So Merry Christmas Yaten!'' She smiled half expecting some response and Yaten looked at her speechless.

''What?'' Minako asked.

''Why?''

''Why what?''

''Why are you being nice despite me being rather mean all the time?''

''It's Christmas so I thought...'' Yaten shook his head. ''It doesn't matter. I don't celebrate Christmas.'' He started to walk away but turned around and looked at her. ''But thanks.'' Minako ran after him again and started walking with him. ''How is it possible that you don't celebrate Christmas? It's the most wonderful time in the whole year.''

Yaten kept walking not looking at her. ''We just don't.''

''But...''

He finally stopped and Minako did the same. How was he going to explain it to her? ''Let's just say that our parents never celebrated Christmas. In our home wasn't anything like that.'' Minako was looking now sadly at him. He sensed that her previous cheerful attitude was now gone. ''It's ok. I never had it so I don't feel like I'm missing anything. Just let go Minako.'' With that he left her and she looked after him wraping her jacket closer to her body. They have no parents and any closer family she would knew about, they have only each other and didn't even celebrate Christmas. She felt that they were trying to isolate themselves from everything and she couldn't believe that they were truly happy. She sighed. Why she always have to care so much?

* * *

Usagi was in the middle of tidying her room when the phone rang. She quickly lifted receiver and put it to her ear. ''Hallo?''

_Usagi, it's Minako._

''What's up? Need help in cleaing?''

_No, I think I can handle it myself. But there's something I need to talk about with you and girls. Can we meet?_

''Yes, no problem. I'll just finish my room and I'm ready.''

_Ok. I'll call the rest._

''Minako?''

_Yeah?_

''Is it something important.''

_....._

''Minako?''

_Yes, it's very important._


	11. Chapter 9 part2

AN: Thank you for all reviews. You guys have been great so I have the next part for you sooner than I've planned! In this chapter some Christmas mood but the next one will bring some drama. Hope you'll stay with me!

* * *

''Are we any closer?'' Yaten asked looking throught the window pane at the falling snow. ''Because I can't see any progress from the day we came here. It's been almost 5 months.'' Seiya, who was sitting on the couch and watching TV looked at him.

''I don't know. I don't know anything right now. Sometimes I feel so helpless.''

''I can't believe you both say something like that.'' Taiki entered the room and both brothers looked at him. ''Our Princess is waiting for us somewhere and we can't give up till we find her. Did you forget her and our planet. Don't you want to go back there?'' Taiki's voice was harsh.

''Of course we want! We just ...'' Seiya started but was cut off by the knock on the door. Yaten looked questioningly at Seiya, who just shrugged.

''What now?'' Taiki moved towards the door, opened them and faced five familiar looking faces.

''Hi, Taiki-san. Can we come in?'' Minako's cheerful voice filled the room causing Yaten and Seiya to look surprised at each other again.

''What are you doing here?'' Taiki hesitated for a moment but finally let them in.

''Hi Yaten, Seiya.'' Minako entered the room first and then was followed by the rest of the girls. Taiki closed the door and Seiya got up from the couch. ''Hi?''

Yaten crossed his arms. ''Ok, once again. What are you doing here?''

''We're bringing Christmas mood.'' Minako grinned.

''What?'' Yaten looked at her ridiculously and Usagi started to explain. ''We found out that you allegedly don't celebrate Christmas and decided to do something about it.''

Taiki couldn't stop himself. ''Found out? How? And why do you even care what we do and what we don't?''

Yaten looked away. He should know by now that Minako can't keep her mouth shut.

Ami tried to placate Taiki. ''It doesn't matter how we know, we just thought that maybe you would give us a chance to show you what the Christmas is all about.''

''No one should be alone on Christmas.'' Makoto said and Rei nodded. ''We will leave if you won't like it, but just let us try.''

''Let us be your friends.'' Usagi looked at Seiya and he smiled. ''You're unbelievable.''

''It was Minako's idea.''

''Yes.'' Minako nodded. ''And Rei was joking when she said that we leave if you won't like it. We won't leave.''

''That's what I thought.'' Yaten sighed and looked at Taiki who also seemed defeated. ''Do we have any other option?''

Minako shook her head. ''No.''

* * *

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten surrended knowing that they didn't have any chance to win with the girls. It turned out that there was a lot of things to do and very little time so they decided to share the job. Usagi, Rei and Seiya went looking for a tree, and the rest went shopping. After buying all the food they needed, Ami, Makoto and Taiki went back home to do the cooking and Minako dragged Yaten to other shops.

''...ornaments, glass balls, candles...'' Minako was checking her list after she and Yaten went out from the last shop. ''I think we have everything.''

''And I think that all of this is needless.'' Yaten pointed at the bags he had to carry. ''If somebody sees me I'm dead.''

''Don't exaggerate. Even stars need to do shopping from time to time. Especially on Christmas.''

''I usually have people from such things, but now they're on holidays. Are we going back?'' Yaten kept going only after a moment noticing that Minako wasn't following. ''What now?''

''I completely forgot about one thing.'' She took his hand and pulled him towards the stall with mistletoes.

''You must be kidding me.'' Yaten said when he finally noticed what she was talking about.

''What?''

''We don't need that.''

''Of course we do. It's part of tradition. You will learn everything.''

''I know what people do with mistletoe. You can forget.''

''About what?'' Minako asked innocently.

''You exactly know about what.'' Minako just smiled and bought the mistletoe anyway. When she waited for mistletoe to be packed, Minako heard her name and turned around. ''Isamu?'' Yaten also turned around just to see that annoying boy who took his place.

''Minako, hi.'' The boy came closer and stood in front of Minako. ''I see that you're doing Christmas shopping.'' He pointed at the mistletoe and Minako nodded. '' Yeah, you know what it's like.''

Yaten cleared his throat and Isamu finally noticed him. ''Oh, hi. Yaten, right? It's nice to see you.'' He said in not really convincing tone.

''I'm sure it is.'' Yaten murmured.

''I didn't know you two..'' Isamu started pointed between Minako and Yaten.

''Oh no, it's not like that.'' Minako quickly protested and Yaten looked at her wondering since when she was so defensive. ''I'm just helping Yaten with shopping.''

''Oh, ok. I hoped I would see you.'' Isamu said looking straight at Minako.

''Really?''

''Yes. Maybe you will think it's strange because we don't know each other for long but I have a present for you.''

''Isamu, you shouldn't have...''

''It's not that I had planned it. I just saw this and thought about you.'' He took out small box and handed it to her.

''But I have nothing for you.''

''I don't want anything. Your smile is enough.'' Minako smiled and Yaten rolled his eyes. This guy was more annoying than he had though. Isamu seemed to see only Minako and didn't pay any attention to Yaten. He lift up one twig of mistletoe and raised it upon his and Minako's head. ''Merry Christmas.'' He whispered and kissed her lightly on the cheek. At that moment Yaten thought that this guy crossed all limits of being pathetic but he stopped himself from saying anything. Minako blushed and managed only to reply silent Merry Christmas before Isamu disappeared in the crowd. She smiled to herself and looked at the small box in her hands. Yaten cleared his throat again. ''Can we go now? Before this jerk comes back.'' Minako looked at him and put the box in her pocket. ''Yes, we can go back.''

* * *

''Oh, they're so beautiful'', Ami exclaimed when she saw Makoto decorating ginger cookies.

''I know. I love decorating cakes or cookies.'' Makoto put away sugar-icing and took some nuts. Taiki stopped mixing salad and looked at cookies over Makoto's shoulder. ''It doesn't matter how they look. Taste is far more important.''

''I wish I had a talent for cooking'', Ami sighed and rested head on her hand.

''And I wish to be as smart as you're'', Makoto smiled at her. ''The world is so beautiful because people are different. If we were the same it would be boring.''

''Very true'', Taiki nodded and Ami smiled.

The door opened loudly and the three of them looked at Seiya dragging coniferous tree and Usagi and Rei following him.

''We have a tree!'' Usagi clapped her hands.

''Rather I have. You two didn't have to bring it here.'' Seiya pointed from Usago to Rei when Taiki took the tree from him.

''Put it into this'', Ami said bringing a bucket. Taiki slowly put the tree in and Makoto put some soil in to steady it.

Seiya raised his eyebrow at the bucket and soil. ''I didn't know we have something like that here.

''We thought about everything.'' Makoto stood up and wiped off her hands. ''Ready.''

''I think it would look good here'', Rei said pointing at empty space in the corner of the room and Ami nodded. ''It's a good place.'' Taiki lifted the tree and put it in the pointed place.

''Now we need some decorations,'' Usagi said right before the door opened again and Minako walked in. ''What a smell! What's that?'', she asked sniffing delicious smell.

''It's the cake in the oven'', Makoto said sheepishly. ''Did you buy something that we can put on the tree?''

''Of course we did'', Yaten said stepping into the room after Minako and putting all the bags on the couch. ''We bought almost everything that was on sell.''

Minako shrugged and smiled innocently. ''Everything was just so beautiful.''

* * *

After decorating the tree and all of the rooms the girls had to go back home to their own duties but promised to visit them next day. Taiki, after taking care of the dishes and placing them in the fridge, took some book and hid in his room to rest.

Yaten stood in front of the Christmas tree looking at twinkling lights and smiled to himself.

''What?'' Seiya asked joining him.

''I can't believe that we agreed to this.''

''Yeah, me to. These girls are crazy. But you know what? I'm glad they came here today.'' Yaten nodded. ''Yeah, sometimes they aren't so bad.''

''Thanks to them sometimes I feel genuinely happy here. Sometimes I feel like home.'' Yaten glanced at him and then looked again at the tree. There was a distant look in his eyes.

The girls visited Three Lights, as they had promised, in the afternoon on the Christmas Day. They brought Chibi-Chibi with them and some snacks from homes. They agreed on no presents. They just spent some time together at the table, tasting delicious meals, talking and laughing. The girls even tried to teach them some carrols which turned out preety well with their voices; only Yaten was reluctant to sing. Finally, they had to admit that it was nice. Spending some time without worrying about anything, spending Christmas like humans.

''It's nice, isn't it?'' Ami asked when a couple of hours later she and Taiki were sitting in the kitchen, eating cookies.

Taiki looked up at her and slowly nodded. ''Yes, it is.'' After a moment he added. ''We, I mean me, Seiya and Yaten, never had anything like that. We are not like most of people.''

''Yeah, I know, being a star must sometimes be hard.''

Taiki wanted to tell that it wasn't about being a star but he stopped himself. The need to finally open to somebody was strong but he could fight it.

''I didn't know you were a fan of Christmas trees.'' Minako approached Yaten who was standing next to the tree.

''What?''

''You're were starring at it for the most time since we're here.''

Yaten shrugged. ''It's just beautiful. And I like beautiful things.''

Chibi-Chibi joined them and started tugging at Yaten's pants. ''Hey, what do you want?''

''I think she wants you to lift her up.''

''No way. I am not a babysitter.'' Just when he said that Chibi-Chibi started crying.

Minako shook her head. ''It's ok Chibi-Chibi. Come to me.'' She took the little girl in her arms and lifted her up. ''Now look at this. It's an angel on Christmas tree. And here's Santa Claus.'' Minako was pointing at different decoractions at the tree and Chibi-Chibi started to smile trying to catch ornamets in her small hands. Yaten couldn't help but stared at them. He didn't know why but this scene felt somehow familiar, like home.

''What?'' Minako said when she felt Yaten's gaze on her.

''Nothing.''

''You were starring.''

''I was not.'' He turned and moved away from her. Lately he noticed that she was the cause of confusing feelings that started building in him and he didn't like it.

* * *

When it started getting late Seiya decided to walk Usagi home. ''I wanted to thank you.''

Usagi looked at him questioningly.

''For Christmas.''

She shook her head. ''I told you it wasn't my idea.''

''I know, but anyway, thank you.'' Usagi nodded and they walked in silence before Seiya spoke again. ''I don't know if I've ever told you but I miss home.'' Usagi looked at him. ''Since we started our career I never really felt like home, but tonight with you and your friends...'' he looked at her. ''Thank you.''

Usagi smiled but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Instead she just gripped Seiya's arm tightly and kept walking.

* * *

Back at home Minako sat on her bed and took out gift from Isamu. She promised herself to open it on Christmas Day but she forgot about it when she was with the boys. She slowly opened the box and found a silver necklace inside. She took it in her hand and noticed that it had decorative letter V on it. Minako's eyes widened and she became very short of breath. She dropped the necklace on the bed like it burnt her. She took the box and noticed that some sheet of paper was also there. She slowly took it and recognized Isamu's neat handwriting.

_I know that we know each other short but I had to give it to you. I never told you, but when I first saw you I thought you looked like Venus. Don't think that I try to pick you up. It was just the impression that you made on me. I think it would look good on you. Merry Christmas._

Minako let out breath that she was holding and took the necklace again in her hand. ''I'm stupid. He couldn't know'', she whispered looking at silver letter closely. She stood up and tried it in front of a mirror. She could notice blush that appeared on her cheeks when she realized that it was the first gift that she has ever got from a boy and she didn't have any intention of separating with it.


	12. Chapter 10

Day before New Year's Eve party Minako decided to visit Three Lights and ask them about their plans.

''A concert?''

Yaten shrugged. ''What can I say. It's our job.''

Minako sat down on Yaten's bed and crossed her arms. ''It's too bad. We planned to do a party and invite you. Now it's gonna suck without any guys.''

''Oh yeah, because you can't live without guys surrounding you.''

Minako looked at him. ''And what's that suppose to mean?''

''Nothing. I'm just surprised that you don't have any other guys to invite.''

Minako stood up and pointed her finger at him. ''You are the only ones who would actually agree.''

''Sorry for disappointing you, but as I said it's our job.''

Minako nodded and was about to leave when something caught her attention. ''Oh, I totally forgot about that.'' Small smile tugged at her lips and Yaten didn't like that. ''What?''

''We didn't have an opportunity to use it.'' She pointed at something above them and Yaten's eyes followed direction.

Of course. Mistletoe. He shook his head. ''You had to hang it in my room.''

''I hung it in each room. Even in the bathroom. Just in case.''

''You. Are. Crazy.'' Yaten tried to moved away but Minako grabbed him by shirt and he stopped. ''Come on, don't you trust me?''

''Not at all.'' He looked at her fingers clutching his shirt tightly. ''Would you mind?''

''Stop running away. I don't bite. Besides, it's tradition.''

''Not for me. I don't celebrate Christmas.''

Minako moved closer to him. ''Wrong. You didn't. But now you does.'' Now their faces was really close and whatever Yaten wanted to say suddenly vanished.

''Trust me. I won't do anything you don't want me to do.'' Her breath was warm on his face and he closed his eyes. Her right hand, the one that wasn't tugging at his shirt came to rest on his cheek. Slowly she closed the distance between them and Yaten felt her lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

''Was that so bad?'' She was still close and her hand was still lingering on his cheek. Before Yaten realized what she was doing she kissed him again. Still cheek, but closer to his lips.

''Minako.''

''Don't say anything.'' Another kiss. His jaw.

''Minako, don't.'' Another one. His lips. A light caress of her lips on his made him burning inside, but before she made next move, vision of his Princess blinded him and he roughly moved away. ''No.'' His hand moved to chest when some unbearable pain tugged at his heart. It was like he had done something wrong and that was reminder of where he really belonged.

Minako looked at him surprised with wide eyes. ''What's wrong? I thought you liked it.''

Yaten looked at her and his hand left his chest. ''Then you were wrong,'' he said sharply. His eyes suddenly cold.

''What's your problem?''

''You. You are my problem.''

Minako couldn't believe it. Just a moment ago everything was so perfect. ''What are you talking about?''

''You don't know anything about my life, about who I am! You don't know anything about my problems!''

''You think I don't have any problems?!'' Minako shouted back.

''Of course you have, dating all famous boys in our school for example.''

Without hesitation she slapped him hard across his face. He saw it coming but he didn't stop her.

''You know nothing.'' Blinking back tears she turned away and moved towards the door. When she opened them she found Seiya and Taiki there. She past them quickly and left their apartment. Seiya and Taiki both looked at Yaten who touched his swollen face.

''That must have hurt.'' Taiki noticed.

''But she was right.'' Seiya said seriously and they both left.

Yaten sad on his bed still holding to his cheek.

Sometimes he hated himself.

* * *

''What happened?'' Artemis asked when Minako entered her room crying and threw herself on the bed. He jumped onto the bed and looked at her. ''Mina?''

''What's wrong with me?'' She asked brushing away her tears with sleeve of her blouse and looking at Artemis. ''Why I'm so stupid and pathetic? No wonder that I'm alone. Who would care about someone like me?''

''What are you talking about? Did someone tell you something like that?''

Minako shook her head. ''It doesn't matter. I just..., '' she shook her head again and then laid it on the pillow letting her tears fall. Artemis came closer and laid between her knees and stomach. ''You're very special. Some people are just too blind to see it.''

* * *

''She's not answering. Again.'' Rei informed the rest of the girls hiding her phone. They were sitting in the temple and discussing details of New Year's Eve party.

''She was going to tell us if Seiya, Yaten and Taiki will come.'' Usagi

''I told you that you should go there, Seiya would agree if you ask him.'' Ami told Usagi.

''Maybe you should go with me, to persuade Taiki to come?'' Usagi responded and Ami blushed.

Makoto shook her head. ''We sent Minako because she is the most convincing. And I think that she doesn't answer because she's still there. You know her. If they let her in she won't leave soon.''

Usagi nodded. ''Maybe you're right.''

''Lets give her some time and later we'll call again. If she still doesn't answer we'll go visit her.'' Makoto suggested and all girls agreed.

* * *

Yaten didn't like feeling guilty and full of remorse. Well, he didn't feel that way often but still. He was standing in front of Minako's house and felt like an idiot. Not only Seiya and Taiki didn't talk to him but he himself felt disgust towards himself.

Sound of opening door stopped his thoughts. Some woman stood in doorway and Yaten supposed she was Minako's mother. ''Hi, I'm Yaten, a friend from school. Is Minako home?'' Yaten tried to sound politely hoping that Minako didn't tell her mother how rude he usually was and that she won't shut the door in front of him. Instead, Mrs Aino's eyes widened and she put her hand first to her mouth and then to her chest. ''I know who you are! You're Yaten Kou, from Three Lights. I know each of your songs. Please come in.'' She opened door wider and Yaten stepped in thinking about how Minako was similar to her mother.

''Mina talks about you guys all the time. She's a big fan.'' Mrs Aino moved inside the house and Yaten followed her. They stopped in front of stairs. ''Minako is upstairs, in her room. Do you want me to take you there?''

''No, I'll find her. Thank you.''

Upstairs Yaten found one door slightly opened. Assuming it was Minako's room, he knocked gently. ''Minako?'' When no one answered he put his head in and found Minako sleeping on her bed. He opened the door wider and stepped in. Just as he did that, white cat crossed his way and stood in front of the bed. Yaten held his hands up. ''Hey, don't worry I'm not going to hurt her.'' Deciding that he won't wake her up, he found some piece of paper and pen, and quickly wrote something. Artemis was observing him all the time. When Yaten finished and moved again towards bed Artemis made warning sound. ''Ok, I'm leaving.'' He opened the door and looked at the sleeping girl a little longer than he intended before walking out of her room.

* * *

Minako woke up at the sound of her phone ringing. She took it and looked sleepy at the screen. This time it was Usagi. She had to finally talk with them. She sighed and accepted the call. ''Hi, what's going on?'' She asked hoping her voice sounded as cheerful as she expected.

_Minako, what's going on with you! Why weren't you answering?_

''I'm sorry. I fell asleep.''

_Where are you?_

''At home. Where should I be?''

_You were to go visit Seiya, Yaten and Taiki and asked them about the party._

''Yeah, I've been there. Unfortunately they are busy, performing.''

_Oh, what a pity._

''Actually, I also can't come.'' Now Artemis looked at Minako surprised.

_What? Why? Is it because they won't be there._

Minako's tone changed into more serious. ''No, I'm done with it. I'm not going to chase after them whole my life.''

_Minako? Did something happened?_

''No. Of course not. It's just my parents are planning this great trip into mountains. We're leaving tonight. I'm sorry, but I really want to go.''

_Yeah, of course. Guess we'll have to party without you. Have a nice trip._

''Thanks. Say ''hello'' to the girls.''

_I will. Bye._

''Bye.''

Artemis looked at Minako suspiciously. ''You didn't plan to go with your parents.''

''And I'm still not planning.'' Minako said getting up from bed.

''Then why?''

''I just want to be alone, ok?'' She looked at herself in the mirror. ''I look like hell and I feel the same.'' She shook her head and started looking for brush when something yellow on her desk caught her attention. She picked up small rose and looked at Artemis. ''What is it doing here?''

''Yaten was here. I guess he wanted to talk to you but you were sleeping.''

Minako laid down the rose and looked at piece of paper next to it. Yaten's handwriting.

_I'm sorry. For everything._

''He's the reason, right?'' Minako looked at Artemis. ''You were sad because of him.''

Minako shook her head. ''I don't want to talk about this.'' She tore the paper into pieces and throw it into the bin. Then she took the rose and run down to the kitchen. On the table she found a note from her mom.

_Honey, you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you, but we had to go. You said that you're meeting with your friends so I'm not worrying about you being alone. We'll be back on Monday. Have a happy new year! I love you._

Minako looked at the rose. ''I was going to give you to mom, but she's already gone, so I just leave you here.'' She took some vase, pour water, and put the rose into it. She couldn't throw the flower away but still she didn't want to have it in her room.

''Three, two, one! Happy New Year!!!''

Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto took their glasses with champagne and gave themselves the best wishes.

''I wish Minako was here.'' Ami sighed.

''Yeah, it's not the same without her.'' Rei said and gulped the rest of her drink.

Makoto took her cellphone and smiled. ''Let's text her!''

* * *

Minako looked at her vibrating phone.

''Are you going to answer?'' Artemis looked at her from his place on the bed. Minako took her phone and sat down on the the window-sill. She read the message and smiled. ''The girls and Luna give their wishes.''

''You should be there with them.''

Minako looked at her white cat. ''I'm sorry Artemis but I can't. Not tonight.'' She looked through the glass at the colorful fireworks.

''What did he do to you?''

''Just helped me to change.''

''Change?''

''Yeah, tomorrow the old Minako will be gone. It's time to grow up.''

It was the first time that Artemis was really scared about Minako although her life was not in danger. He put his head on his paws looking sadly at the broken girl in front of him.


	13. Chapter 11

AN: I know it's been long but new chapter is finally ready!

Everything that is in _italic _(except the beginning) is what's going on in Minako's head. It's very Minako-centred chapter.

I hope you'll like it and I am waiting impatiently for reviews!

* * *

_Sometimes change is something inevitable. It may be caused just be boredom or some event that makes us to look at ourselves and think. Do people really perceive me like that? _

_Sometimes change is good. Sometimes it may bring more wrong than good._

* * *

''So, how was your New Year's Eve party?'' Taiki asked Ami when they were entering the classroom and heading to their desks. It was the first day of school after Christmas break and all students were chatting about holidays and New Year's Eve.

''Not so good as we had planned but still we had fun. How about you?'' Ami sat on her chair and turned to Taiki.

''We were performing till midnight, then at twelve o'clock we drank some champagne, then a few more songs and back home. Yaten was sullen all night and Seiya had drank too much and instead of going to sleep was parting till the early morning hours.''

Ami smiled. ''So, it could have been better?''

''Much better. I guess we would have more fun if we had accepted your invitation.''

''I agree.''

Yaten shook his head. Taiki's attempts to flirt were painful to hear. He tried to focus on the book in front of him and almost didn't notice when someone silently moved the chair next to him and sat down. He looked at the intruder and was about to inform that this place was taken by someone else before he realized that it was Minako who sat there. Minako who always made so much noise with her presence. She took out her books, opened one of them and tried not to notice that Yaten was starring at her. Not only did she act differently but also looked differently. Her hair was tied at the back of her head in a tight ponytail and there was no sign of make-up on her face. When she took out glasses and put them on Yaten gaped. She suddenly looked at him. ''You want something?'' He could hear impatience in her voice and something else. A little bit of anger? Apparently she didn't forgive him. ''No'', he answered and she started to read again.

Isamu, who just came into the class and stopped by his desk, looked at Minako and smile. ''Hey, pretty girl. You look beautiful like always.'' Minako blushed involuntary. ''Hey you too.''

* * *

_There always was a strange feeling of emptiness inside of me. I didn't know where did it come from. I have a family and friends but deep inside I always felt like I am alone. I still feel that way. Now this feeling is stronger than ever. _

_I used to thought that if I smile and be cheerful, no one notice how destroyed I am inside. I was afraid that someone would see it. The real me, lonely and scared girl. Scared of being rejected._

* * *

After the lesson Minako rushed out of the class but someone caught her elbow and pulled her into the empty class.

''What...'' Minako tried to pull out her hand from the burning hold when she noticed that it was Yaten who captured her.

''What are you doing?''

''Can we talk?'' He let go off her hand gently and locked his emerald eyes with her azure ones.

''No.'' She turned around and opened door but Yaten was faster. He spun her around again and closed the door with one hand that then rested next to Minako's head. ''I need to talk to you.''

''There's nothing to talk about.'' She didn't break the eye contact. ''Let me go.''

Something in her voice and in her eyes made him release her. She left the classroom and he didn't follow.

* * *

''What happened to you!'' Rei exclaimed when the girls met at the cafe.

''She does look different.'' Makoto added when Rei sat down at the table.

''Can you stop now. A girl sometimes need change.''

''So what, now you gonna be a good student.'' Usagi asked not believing.

''I'll try.''

''What about boys?''

''I am not sure if I had met the one already.''

''So now you're looking for the one? I don't recognize you.'' Rei shook her head.

''Why? It's still me, just a little bit different.''

* * *

When she entered home, Minako heard some noises from the upstairs.

_Not that again._

She sighed and closed the door. Her parents quarrelling wasn't anything new. They were good people and she loved them very much but like every couple they also had problems. Sometimes they couldn't talk normally but have to shout at each other. She hated those moments. Minako did what she usually was doing. She went upstairs into her own room and put on her mp3 player and waited till the end.

* * *

_When I am alone, and I don't have to pretend, I have time to think. I think about my planet and my duties as a senshi. Is it all that I was destined for? To constantly fight and some day irreversibly die for my Princess? I wouldn't hesitate to die for my friends, but I would like to know that there is some future for me. Sometimes I feel that I just live to fight and that there is nothing more waiting on me in this life._

* * *

''I hope he won't give open questions.'' Usagi murmured when she and Minako were heading towards school. Minako looked at her friend. ''Who? What questions?''

''Biology teacher is going to do a test today. Come on he's been talking about that before Christmas and mentioned it yesterday.''

''It's today? I have completely forgotten.'' She suddenly became very pale.

''Are you ok? You don't look good.''

''No, It's nothing.'' She felt weak because she hadn't eaten anything since she got back home the other day and she hadn't slept all night. ''It's important test, isn't it?''

''Rather.''

''So I better go even if I don't know anything. Maybe, with a bit of luck, I'll write something.'' Minako smiled like nothing had happened and moved forward.

* * *

She didn't have any luck. The test was difficult. Really difficult. There was no chance that she would guess anything. Her hand was trembling and she felt that she was sweating. She really should have eaten something. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to faint. It didn't help that Yaten was constantly giving her worried glances. Worried? Yeah right. Like he was ever worrying about her. She should have changed her place but didn't want to looked like hurt, defeated girl. She was strong enough to face him.

When the end of lesson finally came she handed her almost empty paper back and slowly moved out of the class. She felt her cheeks burning. What was that? Fever? She felt dizzy so she stopped and slid down the cool wall. Suddenly someone crouched next to her. She turned her head and saw Yaten's concerned face.

''You don't look good. You didn't look good during the whole lesson.''

''It's not of your business.'' Minako looked away trying to avoid eye contact with him. She was getting tired and desperately wanted to hide from all people and just go to sleep.

Yaten didn't know where this concern for her came from but he couldn't look at her in such condition. He never thought he would miss her smile so much. He put his cool hand on her burning cheek. ''Let me take you home.''

With closed eyes she moved her head away. ''Don't touch me.''

''You heard what she said.'' Both Minako and Yaten looked up at Isamu. ''She don't want you around, just leave her alone.'' Then he looked at Minako offering his hand. ''I'll take you home if you want me to.''

Without looking at Yaten she accepted Isamu's hand and let him lead her out of the school.

''This is my house.'' Minako said pointing at big single-family home.

''You're gonna be ok? Or should I come in and ...''

''I'm gonna be ok.'' She smiled reassuringly and let go of his hand. She was about to turn around and go home when Isamu, without any warning, bent down and his lips landed on hers. The kiss was quick and gentle. When he pulled away he looked directly in her eyes. ''Call me if need anything.'' Then he was gone. Minako stood there for awhile trying to comprehend what has just happened.

When she finally got inside the house none of her parents was there. She just found a note from her mum.

_The dinner is in the oven. I went to see aunt Juri. I'll be back in the evening._

Minako threw the note away. This wasn't good. Her mum always went to her sister when she was really upset or mad. Probably her and dad didn't come to an agreement the other day. Minako sighed. She didn't want to eat anything so she just went up to her bedroom to lay down.

* * *

_I love my family but I have to constantly lie to them. I hate that. I hate that I have to hide each bruise or lie about where did I get that from. I hate that after fight I can't go back straight home because my parents may see me all in blood. I hate that I can't talk with them, cry and look for comfort, because they would not understand. _

_What I hate the most is that I can't even talk with my friends. My four friends that I would die for. I can't look them in the eyes and tell that sometimes I hate my life._

* * *

An hour later Minako woke up suddenly from her nightmare. She was short of breath and her heart was pounding in her chest. Luckily she didn't find Artemis anywhere in the room. She didn't need anymore questions about how she felt.

Although she didn't want to, she remembered her dream very well. She was in some dark room chained to the wall. She was wearing originally white gown, but it wasn't white anymore. In her dream the dress was all in blood. Her blood. There were cuts everywhere on her body. She tried to move but she couldn't. She tried to scream but her voice was muffled. She wanted to die but she couldn't. New cuts and bruises were appearing bringing new wave of pain. There was no one to save her.

Minako went down to the kitchen and tried to eat something. With difficulty she ate a little bit of dinner but it only made her feel nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten. She felt disgusted with herself. She wanted to cry but she wasn't going to.

When she had cleaned herself up she went up to the bedroom and took her cellphone.

* * *

_There's growing pain inside of me. I used to was strong and could fight it. Now it's getting harder. This pain is unbearable and I am tired of pretending._

* * *

When Minako reached the fountain in the park, he was already there. He looked worried. ''Did something happened?''

She shook her head and sat next to him. ''I just needed you so I called.'' Without waiting for Isamu's response she closed the distance between them. His mouth were hot and eager. She felt his hands roaming over her back and she moved closer to him putting her own hands on his neck. That was what she needed. Not to think.


	14. Chapter 12

_AN: The new chapter is ready! __This chapter is like an introduction to some pretty important events in the story, so it's like the first part. The real action is coming._

_As always, I'm waiting for your opinions!_

Minako always thought that having a boyfriend would be a nice feeling. She always dreamt about someone who would call her just to say he misses her, take her in his arms when she was sad, someone who would listen. Now that she had a boyfriend, although, yes it felt nice, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Guess, she had watched too much TV. Real life is never that good.

Three weeks had passed since she kissed Isamu by the fountain, and now, she guessed, they were officially a couple. Yeah, it felt nice to have someone.

She looked around the room looking for her boyfriend but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and drank a little bit of beer. She didn't like it but well, it was a party right? She didn't want to be the one who doesn't drink when everybody has fun. She looked at her school friends. Everyone was in a party mood and suddenly she also wanted to have some fun. Just not to think. She drank some more beer. No demon appeared during the last three weeks which was odd but she didn't mind. At least she could feel normal. She had a boyfriend, was at a party where she could have some fun like normal teenagers instead of fighting monsters. Talking about her boyfriend, he and his sister Mai were becoming quite popular over the last weeks. Actually, they organized this party in their beautiful, huge house. She was impressed when Isamu first took her there. The house looked like a mansion, with several bedrooms and a garden. Their parents had to be really rich. She only wondered why they need such a big house when Isamu and Mai were the only people who lived there most of the time. Minako never met their parents. Isamu told her that they were doing business abroad and they were rarely home. That was of course also the reason they were moving often.

When she ended her beer, Minako took a drink offered by a passing guy. She knew his face but couldn't remember the name. She thanked and sipped a little bit. The music was so loud that she couldn't hear her thoughts. People around her were swinging to the music, bodies melting together in the seductive Latino rhythms. The temperature inside was opposing to the cold winter outside. One couple was making out on the couch, some boys were surrounded next to beer barrel determined to break a record in emptying it, one girl passed out. Yeah, it was a real party, right? They had a reason to go a little bit crazy. The term had ended and winter break started. Why not to celebrate? Minako only wondered where her friends missed. She knew they were somewhere. She sighed and took another drink.

Ami didn't feel comfortable at all. Such parties, actually parties in general were not something for her. She politely refused when someone wanted to give her a drink and turned to Taiki. ''I don't know why I'm even here.''

''Me either. But well, Seiya told we should start integrating with the group'' Taiki shouted back and took some crisps into his mouth.

''I think it's a good idea to come out to people once in a while.'' Makoto gulped down her drink, straighten her green dress and mixed with a dancing crowd. Yaten sat down on the leather couch next to Taiki and Ami. ''Stupid Seiya. I should know this was a stupid idea.''

''Maybe if you drink you would feel better?'' Taiki proposed.

''Drink and act like these idiots.'' Yaten waved his hands at the drunk crowd. ''No thanks. Who knows if paparazzi aren't hiding somewhere.''

''You're exaggerating.'' Taiki said calmly but Yaten probably didn't hear him. Silver hair boy fixed his eyes on Minako who was standing next to the bar (yes, rich kids had even a bar) and sipping a drink. Her hair cascaded down her back in delicate waves (still no ribbon on her head). She had light yellow dress with a tinge of gold, beige close-fitting cardigan and high-heels. He tried not to notice how her legs looked in these high-heels and drees that didn't reach her knees. What he did notice, however, was that she was thinner, paler and looked somehow fragile. Apparently, relationship with the rich kid was not doing her well. Speaking of whom, Yaten wondered why her beloved left her alone. He grimaced when he remembered the day he found out about them. Minako and Isamu were walking into the school holding hands and when Isamu caught Yaten's gaze, he pulled Minako closer and kissed her deeply, marking her his property. Yaten shook his head. It was her choice. Suddenly, Taiki's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. ''What did you say?'' Yaten asked.

''I wonder where Seiya is. Hopefully he won't make any scenes.''

''Search for your love...'' Seiya sang with the music surrounded by admiring schoolgirls.

''He's impossible when he drinks.'' Usagi said loud enough for Rei to hear her. Raven-haired girl nodded.

''He's just having fun.'' Both girls turned around to see smiling Mai with two drinks in her hands. ''You also should try.'' She handed them drinks, which they hesitantly accepted, and moved between them to join Seiya. She took his elbow and said something into his ear. He nodded and they both mixed in the dancing crowd.

Usagi put her drink away. ''I won't drink anything from her.'' She looked at Rei, searching for support, but her friend had already drained her glass and now was reaching for Usagi's drink. ''What? It's a party right?''

''Ah, Rei-chan! You were suppose to be my friend!''

''Hey, just go there and get him back. Don't wreak your frustration on me.'' With that Rei also disappeared in the crowd not waiting for Usagi's response.

How many drinks did she drink, Minako did not know. However, what she did know was that she started to feel much better than she did before the party. Her head felt so light and free, finally it wasn't absorbed by any problems. Suddenly her body took the power over her head. Sweet music played in her ears and she wanted to dance. Her legs took her among the dancing crowd, her body swayed to the melody. It felt so good to let her body act. She felt free and it was fabulous feeling. She started to laugh. When was the last time that she laughed so sincerely? She didn't know that. What she did know was that she was having fun. A great fun.

''What's going on there?'' Taiki pointed at the whistling and applauding crowd gathered in the middle of the room. He, Ami and Yaten were sitting at the far end of the room where no one disturbed them.

''Who cares about the group of drunk idiots?'' Yaten was unaffected.

''Oh...'' Taiki started but cut off, not sure. ''Isn't that ... Minako? Dancing on the bar?''

''What?'' Ami choked and almost spat out her lemonade.

Yaten's eyes shoot up to the crowd pointed by Taiki. Yeah, indeed it was Minako.

It had been a long time since Minako felt that good. She swayed to the music and people liked it. And she liked it too. Suddenly she felt light, all of her problems and thoughts disappeared.

_So this is called good fun_, she thought. It was hot there, really hot so she decided to get rid of her cardigan. Slowly she unbuttoned it and took off. Underneath she wore short dress with close-fitting top but loose-fitting at the the bottom, and with bare back. Actually the back of the dress started slightly higher then her bottom was, at the small of her back, leaving her whole back exposed. Well, she didn't mind. Gathered crowd encouraged her with whistles and applauds. Finally they appreciated her. She tossed the cardigan at the crowd and her movements became bolder. She never felt that good in her own body.

Suddenly, without any warning, she slipped from the edge of the bar. She would have landed hard on the floor if someone hadn't caught her. Surprised she looked up into familiar green eyes.

''Having fun?'', Yaten asked looking a little bit angry. Why would he be angry? She couldn't think about the answer. The only thing that she could focus on was the feeling of his hands under her legs and on her bare back. Yep, that dress was definitely a wrong choice. She wanted to berate herself for letting her body feel so comfortable in Yaten's strong arms. ''Put me down'', she said instead and when he did she missed the feel of his arms. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Still, he rested one hand on her waist, helping her stand. ''Are you sure you're able to stand?'' She nodded and heard somebody shouting, ''Get her back on the bar!" She suddenly felt embarrassed and hoped that Yaten didn't see her whole performance. He didn't say anything just let her through the crowd until they were away from the rest.

''I can take you home if you want me to'', Yaten said gently. Why was he being so nice? She couldn't even look into his eyes after this humiliating dance on the bar.

''She doesn't want anything from you'', Isamu appeared by her side before she could reply.

''I didn't ask you.'' Yaten said sharply.

''I'll be fine'', Minako assured Yaten not even looking at him and let herself be taken by Isamu. They went upstairs and to his room.

''You can lay down if you want to,'' Isamu said and she accepted his proposition.

''I made a fool of myself, didn't I?'', she asked when Isamu sat next to her and started stroking her head.

''No. You were great. You are beautiful, you have beautiful body and your dance was very sexy. No wonder they liked it."

''What?'',' he asked when she looked at him in wonder.

''You said that I'm beautiful. I don't remember anyone saying this to me before.''

''It's true.'' He lowered himself on the bed so now he was facing her. ''You are very beautiful.'' He kissed her slowly at first and then more deeply. Minako laced her fingers through his dark hair as they kissed. His hands were stroking her bare back. She sighed when his lips and tongue moved down her neck. He moved so now he was laying on top of her, his weight pressing her to the bed. One of his hands drifted up her waist just below her breast, and the other was on her leg. She stiffened when his hand travelled up lifting her dress.

''Stop'', she said trying to move away but he didn't let go.

''Why? It feels so good.''

''I mean it.''

He looked at her surprised but finally moved away. ''I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to be closer.'' She slowly got up from the bed, straightening her dress. ''Not like that. Not when I'm wasted.'' She suddenly felt nauseous and run to his bathroom. She always felt disgusted with herself when she threw up. Luckily, Isamu didn't follow her and didn't see how pathetic she was. When she was done, she splashed cold water on her face, found toothpaste and using her finger brushed her teeth. When she got back to the bedroom Isamu was still laying on his bed, his arms under his head. ''Feeling better?''

''Yeah'', she nodded. ''Can you take me home?''

When Minako and Isamu were heading to the door he suddenly stopped. ''Go and wait by the car. I need to find Mai and I'll be right back.'' She nodded, took her jacket and headed to the door. There was no way she could find her cardigan that night, so she decided to ask Isamu about it tomorrow. At least, she'll be in the car so the jacket should be enough to keep her warm.

''Can I talk to you for a moment?'' Isamu asked when he noticed his sister talking to Seiya.

''Yeah, of course.'' She smiled at Seiya and then moved away with Isamu.

''What's going on?'', she asked.

''Tonight's the night.'' Isamu smiled at her.

''You're sure?''

He nodded and smiled again when he saw excitement in his sister's eyes. ''We know everything we need. There's no use in prolonging this play.''

''I started to like it.''

''Me too, but we don't have more time. Do you remember the plan?''

''Of course. I'll do my best.''


	15. Chapter 13

''Where are we?'' Minako asked looking out of the car-window. She was tired and started to feel nauseous again after all the alcohol she had drunk at the party. She wanted nothing more than to be in her warm bed. Isamu was suppose to take her home but she didn't recognize the area.

''Don't worry, we're close,'' Isamu said calmly looking at the road.

''Close? I've never been in this area. Have you forgotten were I live?''

''No, I didn't but we have one more place to go tonight.'' Something in his voice changed and she didn't like it at all.

''I don't want to go anywhere. Please just take me...''

''Shut up,'' he shouted and Minako looked at him surprised. His self-control disappeared. It was the first time she saw him like that and she was getting scared. She didn't say a word until he stopped the car and switched off the engine.

''Get out,'' he commanded not even looking at her before he stepped out of the car. Minako didn't know what happened to him. Had something possessed him? She exited the car obediently, not wanting to make him more angry. She shivered and wrapped the jacket closer to her body. It was winter, middle of the night – or rather heading towards early morning hours, and it was freezing. Minako was wearing only short dress, jacket, thin tights and high-heeled shoes. She was at the party and wasn't planning on staying outside. Apparently Isamu had different plans. She looked around. They were in empty, desert-like area on the outskirts of the town.

''Why did you bring me here?'' She looked at Isamu who now looked frightening. Why didn't she notice it earlier?

''It's time to explain some things. A good relationship shouldn't be based on lies and secrets. What do you think Venus?''

''So, are you having a good time Odango?'' Seiya leaned closer to be heard through the music.

''Could be better. I bet you have a great time,'' she said crossing her arms.

He was silent for a moment and then locked his eyes with hers. ''Also could be better.'' His words and look he was giving her were making her feel uncomfortable. He had this gift to make her feel uncomfortable. She looked away and fortunately didn't have to respond because Mai appeared next to them. For once Usagi was glad she was seeing her.

''Something happened?'' Seiya asked noticing that the black-haired girl looked a little nervous.

''Yeah. I just got a call from Isamu. He was suppose to take Minako home and come back but his car broke down. It would be ok if they were somewhere in the centre but they decided to take a ride and they got stuck on the outskirts.'' She looked at Usagi. ''Are you girls having a car tonight?''

''Yeah. Ami is driving.''

''Good, so you can drive there and take Minako home.'' Usagi nodded and Mai turned to look at Seiya. ''And I would have a favour for you. Since I don't have a car, can I ask you for transport for Isamu?''

''Of course, no problem. Yaten or Taiki can drive. I'll go find them.''

''Ok, thanks.'' When Seiya disappeared she turned to Usagi again. ''Let's find your friends. I'll give you directions and you'll go first. I'll have to end the party and then we catch up with you.''

Minako's heart sped up but she tried to sound calm. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She tried to discreetly reach for her Crystal Change Rod but the movement didn't escape Isamu's notice.

''Looking for this?'' Isamu asked holding up her Rod.

She starred at him speechless. How was it possible that he stole it without her noticing it. It was the only thing that she always had with her and guarded it. Without it she couldn't transform into Sailor Venus and defend herself. She was helpless and vulnerable.

''It wasn't hard to take it from you.'' Isamu was looking at the Rod with delight and then looked at her. ''I mean, look at yourself. I've been messing with your head for weeks and you didn't notice. You're weak, with no control over your life. Pathetic.''

''Who are you?'' She tried her voice to be strong ignoring the tears brimming in her eyes.

''This question will have to wait for your friends.''

''What?''

''You didn't think I wanted only you, did you?'' He laughed at her lack of response. ''Ooh, you're not that important. Let's just say you were easy target. Actually, the easiest one. The weakest element.'' He reached to touch her but she flinched away. ''So desperate for love and attention. It's sad.''

Suddenly there was a noise in the distance and both, Minako and Isamu, looked in the direction of the lights of an approaching car.

''I think we have a company,'' Isamu said and when Minako wanted to run and warn her friends Isamu whispered something and she suddenly stopped almost falling. Her legs disobeyed her, she couldn't move. She tried to shout but no voice came. Isamu did something to her. The only thing she could do was to watch her friends walking straight into the trap.

''I guess it's Isamu's car,'' Rei said when Ami stopped the car.

''Where are they?'' Ami turned off the engine and all girls stepped out of the car.

''Maybe something happened to them?'' Makoto asked.

''No, here they are,'' Usagi pointed at Minako in the distance and they all ran to her.

''Good to see you, we thought that something happened...'' Makoto stopped when she saw Minako's face. She was crying. ''Wait.'' Makoto held up her hand stopping the rest of the girls. ''Something's wrong. Where's Isamu?''

Rei started to reach for her Crystal Change Rod when Isamu came out of the darkness. He said something and raised his hand towards the girls. Minako gasped when she saw her friends being moved a few inches above the ground. They struggled frantically before their bodies stiffened and they were closed in a big transparent bubble. They couldn't move or speak. Minako glimpsed at Isamu who smirked. ''It's nice to see you too, Sailor Senshi.'' He turned to Minako. ''Don't worry, they can see and hear everything.'' Minako wanted to say something but no voice came out. Isamu shook his head. ''I can't let you speak yet. We're still waiting for someone.'' Minako looked at him surprised. Who else was to come?

''Something is not right,'' Yaten said when Mai got off the car.

''What do you mean?'' Seiya's hand stopped on the door handle as he looked at Yaten.

''I'm not sure. I just have this strange feeling.''

''Are you coming?'' Mai asked looking through the car window.

''Yeah,'' Seiya said with one last look at Yaten and left the car. Taiki and Yaten glanced at each other and then followed their brother.

After several steps Seiya stopped abruptly noticing the girls trapped in a huge bubble.''What...''

Yaten and Taiki followed his gaze and were about to transform when Mai raised her hand. She was ready to throw dangerously looking, black ball of power towards the bubble. ''I don't advise. One move and they are dead.'' Taiki and Yaten let go.

''Who are you?' Seiya was looking now at her like he didn't know her at all.

''Don't speak and move.'' She was still threatening the girls so the boys didn't have much choice than to listen to her.

Minako couldn't believe when she saw Seiya, Yaten and Taiki being led by Mai. Why them? What they wanted from them?

''Minako,'' Yaten said under his breath and his brothers followed his gaze. The girl was being held by Isamu and was crying.

When Isamu noticed Yaten's gaze he smirked and punched Minako hard across the face. She lost her balance and fell. Cold snow under her already frozen knees. Her lip started bleeding.

Yaten moved forward but was stopped by Taiki's strong grip on his arm.

''Finally we're all here,'' Isamu said clearly amused with the whole situation.

''What are you talking about?'' Seiya stepped forward. ''Who are you?''

Mai moved around the bubble, walking closer to Isamu. ''Oh, I think you suspect who we are, or rather who sent us.'' When no one answered she laughed. ''Come on, it's no secret anymore. Galaxia. I think everybody here heard about her.''

''Leave the girls. They have nothing to do with that,'' Taiki said and Minako looked up at him. What was he talking about? Why Isamu and Mai were talking with them?

Sibling looked surprised for a moment. ''You don't know?'' Isamu laughed. ''You really don't know each other identities?'' This whole situation must have been really funny for them. Yaten glimpsed at Minako. She was still on her knees, shaking from cold.

''What are you talking about?'' Seiya asked.

''Well let me introduce you to Sailor Senshi,'' he pointed at the girls trapped in the bubble and then at Minako. ''This one here is Sailor Venus.'' Minako flinched as if Isamu hit her again. This wasn't happening.

''You're lying'' Yaten said confidently. There was no way these girls could be Sailor Soldiers.

''Are you really that blind?'' He pulled Minako at her hair and she yelped in pain; her voice was back. ''Look at her!''

In that particular moment when Yaten looked at Minako he could swear that she looked entirely different from Minako he knew and yet somehow familiar. Could it be true?

Seiya looked at Usagi trapped in the bubble. Was it possible that she was Sailor Moon? There was a moment that he thought they were similar but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. However now, everything seemed to make sense.

''You know what?'' Isamu was becoming impatient. He let go of Minako's hair and stood aside. ''I don't have time for this. Galaxia sends her best regards.'' Before they noticed he threw a ball of power sending them hard to the ground.''

Isamu looked disappointed when the boys started to get up slowly. ''I would expect more from you. All of you. You walked into our trap so easily. It wasn't really hard to trick you and discover who you really are. And it was so easy to gain your trust.'' Isamu brushed Minako's wet face. ''I must admit that our task turned out to be very pleasant at some point.''

His fingers slid down her throat and she closed her eyes. How everything turned out so badly?

Mai laughed and she and Isamu moved towards each other.

''Healer Star Power, Make Up!'' Yaten yelled noticing that Taiki and Seiya were about to do the same.

''Fighter Star Power, Make Up!''

''Maker Star Power, Make Up!''

In front of the trapped girls, Minako and evil sibling, Yaten, Seiya and Taiki transformed into their female forms, Starlights. Minako looked at them astounded. How was it possible?

''I didn't stop you only because I wanted for them to see who you really are,'' Isamu said looking at Starlights.

''And that was your mistake.'' Healer stepped forward. ''Star Sensitive Inferno!'' She yelled and blast of energy hit Isamu knocking him out of his feet.

''Star Gentle Uterus!'' Maker shouted but this time Mai was prepared. ''Blocking wall!'' Maker's attack bounced from the invisible barrier and changed its direction heading back at Starlights and sending them to the ground. Healer tried to stand up but Isamu was faster and when he was on all four he sent a powerful ball of energy straight at Healer sending her hard to the ground. Healer cried in pain when sharp rocks she landed on cut her left arm leaving badly looking injury.

''Star Serious Laser!'' Fighter sent an attack but it was blocked by Mai and sent Fighter on her back.

''Stop it!'' Minako shouted as loud as her weak voice allowed her to. She couldn't look anymore at Starlights being continuously defeated by Isamu and Mai. ''Just say what you want and stop playing with us.''

''Oh,'' Isamu looked at her, ''but we love to play. We played with you for a couple of weeks and you didn't notice. Life is a game and you are just players. Our players.''

''There's no fun when they are so weak,'' Mai complained. ''I really thought we would have a match but they are just pathetic,'' she said looking at bruised Starlights. ''Maybe we should free them?'' Raven-haired girl pointed at the girls trapped in the bubble. ''See what they can do.''

Isamu thought about it for a moment. Mai was right. There was no use of them at that moment. ''I have an idea.'' He walked up to Minako and suddenly a small red carousel appeared on his open palm.

''What are you doing?'' Healer asked clutching her badly injured arm in vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

''I turn up the fun.'' The carousel on his palm started spinning and glowing while Isamu whispered something. Suddenly Minako felt very sleepy. No matter how hard she tried her eyes shut and she fell unconscious on the wet snow. The carousel stopped.

''What did you do to her?'' Fighter asked.

''I used my magic on her. Let's say she's in a state similar to coma. She's sleeping and she'll sleep forever unless you find a way to wake her up, which I doubt. But hey, it's still fun to watch you try.'' Isamu and Mai both laughed. ''As I said, everything is just a game and you're just our puppets.'' Isamu moved away from Minako's still body and towards his sister. ''We're leaving you for now. But we'll be back soon, so expect us and prepare yourself because now you're no opponent for us. And next time we won't have such a good will to let you go.'' He turned back.

''See you soon,'' Mai said and they both disappeared in the darkness.

The bubble vanished and all four girls fell down on the ground. Usagi's eyes locked with Fighter's for a moment before she got up and with the rest run to Minako.

''Mina-chan!'' Ami screamed when the four of them found themselves kneeling next to the sleeping girl.

''Minako!'' Rei shook blonde's limp body but it didn't help. ''What have they done to you?''

Maker and Fighter who was helping Healer get up soon were next to the girls. Healer looked at Minako. She gave no signs of live. Her face was pink from the cold and her clothes and hair wet from the snow. If they don't warm her she will freeze to death.

''We can't take her home. Her parents...they won't understand.'' Usagi was now holding blond girl in her arms trying to warm her up. Tears were falling down her face. Suddenly Fighter stepped closer and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. ''We ca take her.'' Usagi looked up at her. ''We live alone and we can take care of her.''

Makoto looked at Usagi. ''It's a good idea. We'll let her parents know that she's staying at one of us house until she wakes up.''

''But how will we wake her up? And when will it be?'' Usagi asked desperately.

''We'll find a way,'' Healer said calmly, ''but first we just have to take her from this cold.''

''Do you trust me Usagi?'' Fighter looked at her intensely. Usagi held her gaze for a moment and then let Maker take the girl from her arms.

''Wait,'' Rei said standing up when Maker with Minako in her arms and Fighter helping Healer were about to go. Rest of the girls looked at her surprised but also stood up. ''We have to talk,'' Rei continued, ''but not right now. Take Minako home and make sure she's safe, then come back to us. You heard what Isamu and Mai said. They'll come back. And I have a feeling that it will be soon, maybe even tonight.''

Fighter nodded. ''When Galaxia find out that they had us and let us go, she won't be happy. She'll send them back.''

''We have to be ready. We have to find a way to defeat them.'' Rei looked at Usagi who nodded.

''Then we have to work together,'' Usagi said looking at Starlights. ''Take care of Minako and come back as soon as you can.'' Fighter nodded and Starlights disappeared in the darkness.

''What are we going to do?'' Ami asked. ''Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are Starlights, Isamu and Mai are our enemies and Minako...'' she couldn't finish.

Usagi didn't say anything. That night everything fell apart.


	16. Chapter 14

''Take her to my room,'' Yaten said when he, Seiya and Taiki with Minako were back in their apartment. Taiki didn't oppose, just quickly disappeared in Yaten's room. Yaten wanted to follow but Seiya grabbed his right arm.

''Oh no, you're not going anywhere before we patch it up,'' he said pointing at Yaten's injured arm. Silver-haired boy nodded and followed Seiya into the kitchen. His brother was right. There was no use of him as long as his arm wasn't taken care of.

* * *

Taiki pulled off Minako's wet jacket and laid her gently on Yaten's bed. He covered her with blanket and with one last look at the sleeping girl left the room. There was nothing more he could do for her right now.

He found his brothers in the kitchen where Seiya was bandaging Yaten's arm up.

''I'm almost finished,'' Seiya said looking at Taiki who nodded. ''We have to be there as soon as possible. These girls are probably right. Isamu and Mai maybe back any moment.''

Seiya was silent for a moment before he spoke up. ''Did you expect something like that? I'm mean that they are Sailor Senshi? It's seems to be so unreal.''

Yaten winced in pain and Seiya apologized. ''I could expect anyone but not them,'' Yaten said. ''How we could not notice it? They were so close.''

''I guess they also didn't expect us to be Starlights,'' Taiki noticed.

''Do you think...do you think that now they will treat us differently?'' Seiya asked quietly as if he was afraid of the answer. However, none of his brothers answered. They had no idea how now will the situation between them and the girls look like.

''I've finished.'' Seiya said after a moment and got up. ''We can go.''

When Yaten grabbed his jacket Seiya stopped him. ''You're not coming with us.''

''What? Why?''

''You're badly injured,'' Seiya looked at Yaten's arm.''I'm sorry to say this but you will be no help for us. Besides it's better if someone stays with Minako.''

Yaten looked at his arm and then at the door to his room. He slowly nodded.

''And remember,'' Seiya looked at him one last time before he followed Taiki, ''it's good to talk to people in coma. It probably helps.'' Then they were gone and Yaten was left with throbbing arm and unconscious girl in his room.

* * *

_''Where am I?'' Minako looked around. She was in some dark room with stone walls and water on the ground; some kind of basement. She tried to move but her hands were chained to the wall. She looked down at herself and noticed that she wore white gown. Suddenly she remembered one of her nightmares. Everything was exactly the same. She shook her head. It was impossible. The last thing she remembered was Isamu and Mai fighting with Starlights. What happened then? Why she was here?_

_''Hello dear,'' Minako looked up at Isamu's mocking face._

_''Where am I?'' Minako repeated hoping he would give her some answers._

_''This place isn't real. We're in your head. For your friends you're unconscious and you're rather stay that way because I doubt they will find a way to wake you up.''_

_She looked around. That wasn't happening._

_''I know what you think. Being trapped inside your head is the worst possible scenario, right?'' She didn't respond. ''Well I guess I know you better then your friends, of course if you can call them friends.'' He stepped closer. ''Can't you see it? You're here all alone. There's no one to save you. They don't care.''_

_''You're lying.''_

_''Let's see then how long you'll stand being here before someone saves you. Have fun,'' he then disappeared and Minako yelped in pain when something invisible whipped her back cutting her dress and skin. What was going on? She couldn't think because there was another whip followed by another one and another. She didn't count them. The only thing she could focus on was unbearable pain. She fell to her knees, supported by the chains. Another whip. Her gown wasn't white anymore. There was blood everywhere, blood from her cut back. She felt weak and nauseous but something told her it was just the beginning._

_

* * *

_

Yaten uncovered Minako and shook his head when he saw that she was still in her shoes and wet tights.''I guess Taiki didn't want to violate your privacy,'' he said taking off her shoes. He then started to pull off her wet tights. ''I'm not that gentle as Taiki. But I hope you know that I'm doing this only to save you from freezing to death.''

When he was done with tights he looked at her dress. Fortunately it was under the jacket so it was mostly dry. He lift her up and tucked her under his cover and blanket.

''Do you even hear me?'' He took out her long, drenched hair and squeezed it into a towel. He then brushed her damp fringe from her forehead. ''Where are you now?'' She was so cold when he touched her face that his hand lingered on her cheek to give her some of his own warmth. She looked like she was sleeping. So delicate, vulnerable and fragile. So not like Minako he knew.

''I wish...'' he started and hesitated, ''I wish I didn't push you away that day before New Year's Eve. Isamu wouldn't get to you and none of this would happen.'' He sighed, ''I'm sorry.'' He looked at her one last time and then got up and left the room to prepare some hot infusion and compress.

* * *

''Do you want to tell me that you had found real star seeds and let them go?'' Galaxia yelled looking at evil sibling.

''We're not sure that they have true star seeds, ''Mai started, ''but we have reasons to think so.''

''They are Sailor Senshi,'' Isamu said proudly. ''We identified them.''

''Really?'' Galaxia asked with sudden curiosity which was soon replaced by anger. ''Of course they would have true star seeds! Why did you let them go? Because you wanted to play with them? Or maybe with me?'' she stormed.

''Never lady.'' Isamu said calmly. ''We have everything under control. They are too weak to be any threat for us.''

''Let's hope you're right. Now get back and bring me their star seeds. This is your last chance.''

Both, Isamu and Mai nodded and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

''I can't believe they discovered our identities,'' Makoto said when she and the rest of the girls were waiting by the cars. It were already early morning hours but the sky was still rather dark.

''Isamu was close to Minako, he could find out who she is and then seeing the five of us hanging around together almost all the time he could have logically join the facts.'' Ami tried to come up with some explanation.

''What about Three Lights?'' Usagi asked. ''We were rather close to them and didn't expect anything.''

Ami shook her head. ''I really don't know. Maybe Isamu and Mai have some kind of power that help them to track 'special people'. I don't know. I'm hypothesizing right now. All we know is that they are really powerful. It will be hard to defeat them.''

All girls went silent.

''They're here,'' Usagi said after a moment and the rest followed her gaze. Seiya and Taiki were approaching them.

''Where's Yaten?'' Rei asked.

''He stayed home. His arm is badly injured. It would be difficult for him to fight, and someone have to take care of Minako.'' Seiya explained. He avoided looking at Usagi, not knowing what she thinks about him now.

''Did Minako...'' Makoto asked but she already knew the answer.

''Her state didn't change,'' Taiki said.

''What about other stuff?'' Ami asked directly. ''There's something we have in common.''

''There's nothing to talk about.'' Taiki said sharply and Seiya looked at him surprised. ''Tonight we have to work together but then we go separate ways. You have your duties, we have ours. End of discussion.''

All girls, especially Ami and Usagi looked hurt by Taiki's words and Seiya wanted to say something but he couldn't. Taiki was right. They had their own duties.

It was Rei who decided to break the uncomfortable silence. ''So, what are we going to do with Isamu and Mai?''

''They're not humans,'' Makoto said. ''I mean they are not demons who possessed human bodies. The would change when they were fighting.''

''So, Sailor Moon can't heal them.'' Ami added.

''Then we have to kill them.'' Taiki said. ''There's no other option.'' Suddenly they heard clasp of hands and Isamu with Mai appeared not far away from them. ''What a great deduction,'' Isamu said smirking.

''Two of them are missing,'' Mai noticed.

''We'll find them when we do our job here.''

Rei stepped forward. ''This time it won't be so easy. We won't give up without fight.'' She took out her Crystal Change Rod. ''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!''

The other girls quickly followed her friend.

''Merkury Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Moon Eternal, Make Up!''

Seiya couldn't take his eyes off of the transforming girls but when Taiki gave him a sign he nodded.

''Maker Star Power, Make Up!''

''Fighter Star Power, Make Up!''

''Impressive,'' Isamu said clearly bored when six Sailor Soldiers appeared in front of him. ''Do you have...''

''Jupiter Oak Evolution!'' Makoto attacked suddenly. They had to be more aggressive if they wanted to win with the sibling. The attack surprised Isamu who wasn't prepared and sent him hard on his back. Makoto looked surprised when after a moment he started to get up. ''They're stronger then we thought.''

Isamu sent a dangerously looking attack straight at Makoto knocking her out of her feet.

''Jupiter!'' Sailor Moon screamed when Mars decided to attack. ''Mars Flame Sniper!'' She sent her attack but it was quickly blocked by Mai who sent it back at Mars. In last moment raven-haired Sailor avoided the hit.

''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!'' Mercury shouted but Isamu was faster and sent purple ball of power at her. Mercury yelped in pain when she landed hard on the ground covered in snow.

''Star Serious Laser!'' Fighter attacked when Isamu didn't expect it and knocked him out of his feet. Now Isamu was really angry. ''Ice cubes!'' he sent four white balls of energy at Jupiter, Merkury, Mars and Maker. The four of them were suddenly covered in ice, from toes to their necks. They were trapped in frozen water. Even Mercury, who control water, couldn't do anything to free herself.

''No!'' Sailor Moon shouted.

Isamu ignored her and looked at Fighter. ''For you I have something special.'' He took out the carousel and before Fighter could do anything Isamu quickly whispered something and the carousel started spinning. Suddenly Fighter's eyes became coal-black. Isamu smirked. ''Kill her,'' he said pointing at Sailor Moon and Fighter nodded.

She started walking towards Sailor Moon who backed away with fear in her eyes. ''Don't do this, please.''

Fighter laughed cruelly and sent a weak attack at Sailor Moon knocking her out of her feet.

''Fighter stop!'' Maker shouted. ''You don't want to hurt her!''

''She won't listen to you.'' Isamu said calmly. ''She's under my control.''

Fighter sent another attack, more powerful and Sailor Moon cried in pain.

''No!'' Mars shouted. She was trapped and couldn't help her Princess.

Fighter was stepping closer and preparing the final, most powerful attack.

''Seiya, please.'' Sailor Moon said weakly and Fighter stopped in her tracks with one hand raised ready to attack.

Isamu noticed her hesitation. ''Kill her!''

''Space Sword Blaster!'' Unexpected attack knocked the carousel out of Isamu's hands and destroyed it completely.

''Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!''

''No!'' Isamu cried and Seiya's eyes were normal again.

* * *

Minako's eyes shot straight open and she cried in pain bringing Yaten immediately into the room. ''Minako, you're...'' he started, sitting down next to her but stopped when he saw her face. Something was wrong. She looked at him with terrified eyes, whimpering in pain.

''What's going on?'' he asked in panic.

''My...back,'' she managed to say before she fainted from the amount of pain.

Yaten quickly uncovered her and it was then when he noticed blood on his sheet. He took her by her arms and gently lifted the upper part of her body steadyng her against his chest.

He looked over her shoulder and gasped. There was blood on her whole back.

* * *

''What have you done?'' Isamu stormed.

''What? Are you powerless without that toy?'' Uranus asked mockingly.

''Submarine Reflection!'' Before Isamu had a chance to respond Neptune attacked Mai choosing the moment when the girl wasn't expecting it. Blasts of blue energy from Neptune's mirror hit raven-haired girl sending he to the ground. Mai yelped in pain. Isamu turned to his sister. The lack of magical carousel weakened their powers.

''Now! We have to join powers!'' Uranus shouted to Fighter and Sailor Moon who nodded. The four Sailors who wasn't trapped in ice cubes attacked at once sending powerful ball of energy at the sibling.

''No!'' Isamu shouted before he and his sister disappeared forever. As soon as they were gone, ice cubes that were trapping Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Maker melted leaving the four of them dropping wet and shaking from the cold.

Fighter looked at Sailor Moon who was all in bruises and breathing hard. Blonde Sailor looked everywhere but at her. Fighter shook her head. What have she done?

''Uranus, Neptune!'' Makoto said. ''How did you know that the carousel was the source of their power?''

''We didn't,'' Neptune responded. ''We were guessing.''

''Where's Venus?'' Uranus asked noticing lack of one of the Sailors Senshi.

''She's in coma,'' Ami explained with pain in her voice. ''They did that to her.''

''Healer's with her.'' Fighter said quietly.

Uranus glanced at him and then looked at Sailor Soldiers again. ''Now that they are gone their magic doesn't work. She should be awake by now. Go get her. We don't need their help.''

''But..'' Makoto started but Uranus silenced her. ''There are no buts. Get Venus back and then have some rest. We'll talk about what happened here other time.'' With that Uranus and Neptune were gone.

Sailor Moon looked up just to see Fighter's eyes fixed on her. She quickly looked away and something in the distance caught her attention. She moved forward to the familiar object laying in the place where Isamu and Mai disappeared. She lifted Crystal Change Rod up and looked at it. ''I'll take you back to your owner.''

* * *

When Minako woke up again she was laying on her stomach and somebody was doing something to her back.

''Aah..'' she winced in pain and tried to turn her head.

''Easy,'' Yaten said calmly.

''What are you doing?'' Minako asked in a weak voice.

''Patching up your back.'' After he cleaned all blood he could see several cuts on her back. Some were bigger and some smaller. Fortunately they weren't too deep. They appeared as soon as she woke up. ''It would be better if you fall asleep again. It surely hurts.''

''It does, but I'm ok.'' She winced again and let her head lay freely on the pillow. She was exhausted.

Yaten was sure that she wasn't ok but he didn't say anything. He cleaned the cuts and took out some sticking plasters and bandages. He was very gentle with her back and suddenly she became very aware that she was still in her party dress. Everything came back to her. Isamu was only using her. He and Mai were their enemies. Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were Starlights. She still wasn't able to absorb these information.

''What happened?'' she asked quietly.

Yaten sighed. ''Those idiots let us go. You were unconscious and the girls couldn't take you home so me, Seiya and Taiki took you to our apartment. Then Seiya and Taiki went back to the girls because Isamu warned they will attack again. I stayed with you. I guess the fact that you're awake means that Isamu and Mai are gone and we won.''

Minako was silent.

''It's done.'' Yaten said after a moment.

''Does it look as bad as it feels?'' Minako asked and Yaten didn't know what to say. Now her back was all patched up but he saw the damage that was done. It didn't look good. She will have scars. Probably tiny, but still.

''It will heal,'' he said gently stroking her side.

''I'm sleepy.''

''I know, but as you are awake, you have to get up.'' Minako grimaced. All her body ached. Yaten helped her to sit up holding her by waist and now they were sitting next to each other. Minako noticed that his left hand was in a bandage.

''Look at me,'' he said holding up her chin. She did and she could swear that she saw a flicker of pain in his eyes as he looked at her. She then realised that her face also hurt from the punch Isamu gave her.

Yaten cleansed dried blood from her lip and saw tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop them anymore.

''Why he had done it? Why was I so stupid?''

Yaten couldn't look at her being so broken. He brushed away her tears and with his healthy hand pulled her close to himself. She collapsed against his chest with one of his hands in her hair and the other on the small of her back. He tried not to touch the injuries on her back.

''It's gonna be ok. He won't touch you again, '' he whispered in her hair. ''You're safe, I swear.''

She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him even closer. Yaten didn't know how long she was crying but he held her weak body until she believed in his words.

When she was done with crying he helped her up and into the bathroom. Inside he washed her hair to get rid of the blood and then gave her his clean T-shirt. After making sure that she'll manage to change by herself he went back to his room and changed sheets and covers on his bed. Fortunately there was no blood on the mattress.

The bed was ready when Minako went out of the bathroom. She looked so clean and fresh with her hair still being wet that he almost forgot what she's been through. She shivered. She was only in her underwear and his T-shirt, that came halfway down her tights.

Yaten pushed the fresh covers on his bed aside. ''Come on, get in the bed. It's clean.''

''First I need your help,'' she said coming closer and turning with her back to him. She took away her heavy hair and pointed at the silver necklace on her neck. ''Can you help me with this?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Yaten took off the necklace and Minako got under the covers. ''Thanks.''

''What do you want me to do with it?'' Yaten asked looking at the little chain with letter V on it, which reminded him that she really was Sailor Venus.

''Throw it away, destroy, whatever. I just don't want to see it.'' she said laying o her side.

''Ok. Now go to sleep. No one will harm you.''

''Thank you Yaten,'' she said before closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

''No!'' Galaxia yelled when she found out that Isamu and Mai were dead. ''They found true star seeds but were too stupid to take them right away. Identities of Sailors Senshi are secret again. Where will I found someone who will finish their mission?''

* * *

**AN:** I know you probably wanted Yaten to be the one to get rid of Isamu ( I wanted it too ), but I couldn't leave poor Minako alone. I hope you'll forgive me;)

Like it? Any predictions for the next chapters? Reviews are always welcome!

I love to read your opinions:D


	17. Chapter 15

**AN**: Hello! Thank you for all reviews; you know how to make me happy ;)

* * *

Yaten looked up from his place on the couch when the door to the apartment opened. His brothers, with Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto entered the room. They were drenched and bruised. None of them looked good.

Yaten got up. ''What happened?''

''They're dead,'' Taiki said tiredly and Yaten gave a sigh of relief.

''Where's Minako?'' Rei asked looking at silver-haired boy.

''She's in my room. She woke up from coma but she's sleeping right now. She was exhausted.'' Yaten decided against telling them about what happened with her back, at least for now. Instead he opened slightly the door to his room for the girls to make sure that Minako was safe.

Ami looked at Usagi. ''I think we shouldn't wake her up now.'' Makoto nodded. ''Let her rest here until she gets better,'' she looked at Taiki, ''of course if she still can stay here.'' Taiki didn't say anything.

''Of course she can,'' Yaten said instead.

''Thank you,'' Usagi gave a small smile. ''I'll let her mom know that she's staying with me.''

''Ok, so I think it's time to go home,'' Rei said. ''We all need to rest.''

When the girls were ready to go, Seiya stopped Usagi. ''Can we talk for a moment?'' She nodded and looked at her friends. ''I'll catch up with you.''

When the girls were gone, Yaten and Taiki also disappeared in their rooms leaving Usagi and Seiya alone.

Seiya reached to take her hand but, unconsciously, she flinched away. Seiya sadly nodded and took away his hand. ''I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry. I can't bear the fact that I hurt you, I ...''

''I know...I know that you would never hurt me but I guess I need more time. It's still too fresh.'' She knew that what he did to her wasn't his fault but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in his presence. ''I have to go.'' Seiya nodded and then she was gone.

* * *

Later that day Usagi cried, laying in her bed. She hated herself for being afraid of Seiya, although she knew that consciously he would never do any harm to her.

She wanted Mamo-chan to be there with her, to hold and comfort her, but he seemed to forget about her. No letter or call for months. She was all alone.

* * *

Minako slept for almost all day. She woke up at 3 p.m. and that was when Yaten brought her some hot soup. She didn't have an appetite but he insisted so she ate everything. It felt good to let somebody take care of her.

The next time she woke up it was middle of the night. She had a nightmare and her screams brought Yaten into the room.

''You're ok?'' he asked kneeling next to the bed. That way he could see her face because she had to lay on her stomach all the time.

''Just a nightmare,'' she whispered not wanting to wake up also Seiya and Taiki. Her heart thumping in her chest.

''Want to tell me?'' Yaten asked quietly, his face partly illuminated by the moonlight creeping through the window into the dark room. She was silent so he didn't push.

''Ok, if you need anything just call me.''

''I didn't want to wake you up.''

''It's ok. I can't sleep,'' he said while getting up.

''Yaten, wait.'' He turned to look at her. ''Can you stay with me? Please?'' Her voice was trembling. Whatever her dream was about it wasn't anything good. He thought about her proposition for a moment. Couch in the living room was killing him. To hell with that.

He walked around the bed and slipped under the covers on the empty side. Minako turned her head to look at him. While she was laying on her stomach, he laid on his back and also turned his face in her direction.

''This nightmare,'' she started slowly, ''it was the same one I had several times before the night with Isamu and Mai. I was in a white gown, chained to the walls in some dark, wet room, and my back were whipped by something invisible. It was were Isamu trapped me.''

''Trapped you?'' Yaten asked.

''Yeah.'' Minako nodded. ''When I was in that coma, in my mind I was in that room. Everything felt so real, pain...''

''So, those cuts on your back...''

''I got them in my dream and somehow they appeared on my skin as soon as I woke up.''

Yaten thought about it for a moment. ''Isamu used that carousel thing on you to get you in coma. Seiya told me that first the carousel was destroyed and then Isamu was killed. So, I think that when the carousel was damaged you woke up but his magic was still working on you until he was dead.''

''That's possible.'' That was the last thing Minako said and then both of them were quiet. Yaten looked at the ceiling thinking about her nightmares and gashes on her back. He wished he was the one who killed the bastard.

* * *

Several hours later Yaten woke up with Minako comfortably snuggled next to him. She was still laying on her stomach but her head was using his chest as a pillow and her right hand was spread across his stomach. In any other circumstances he would probably start to disentangle himself, but now after all she's been through he just wanted to make her feel safe. He couldn't explain this sudden concern for her and it worried him.

He slowly pulled his right hand out from underneath her body, glad that it was his healthy arm that she was laying on. Trying not to touch her sore back, he moved his hand to her head, slowly brushing blonde strands from her face. She looked so peacefully that he was sure she didn't have any nightmares. He also felt sleepy. Several sleepless nights finally caught up with him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the morning the girls came to visit Minako. Usagi brought her some clothes because Minako told Yaten to throw out her dress and except of his shirt and her own jacket she didn't have any clothes. She felt better, well except her back but she didn't tell it to her friends. She didn't want to talk about it.

The five of them were sitting in Yaten's room. The girls told her about the fight with Isamu and Mai, about everything what happened while she was sleeping.

''And what about them?'' Rei asked lowering her voice and pointing at the door.

''Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are Starlights.'' Usagi still couldn't believe it.

''Did they tell you anything?'' Minako asked.

''No,'' Ami shook her head sadly. ''Only that they have their duties and we have ours. They don't want to have anything to do with us.''

Before the girls left, Usagi hugged Minako tightly. ''I'm so glad you're alright.''

Minako grimaced at the pain in her back but didn't make a sound. She didn't want the girls to know. She was wrapped in a blanket so Usagi couldn't feel bandages on her back.

''Change in my clothes,'' Usagi whispered. ''There's something that belongs to you.''

Before Minako could say anything the girls were gone. She quickly looked through the clothes that Usagi brought and found what her friend was talking about. She lifted her Crystal Change Rod up and sighed with relief.

Later, Yaten offered to take her home and she agreed immediately. She was getting used to him taking care of her.

Before they left Taiki grasped Yaten's arm. Silver-haired boy sighed. ''Minako, wait by the car. I'll be in a minute.'' Blonde looked from Taiki to Yaten, then nodded and left the apartment.

Yaten turned to his brother. ''What?''

''You know you can't tell her anything,'' Taiki said in serious tone.

''I wasn't planning to.''

''I just wanted to make sure. Lately you two seemed to get closer. I almost don't recognize you.''

Yaten snorted, ''You don't know what you're talking about.'' He headed towards the door. ''Oh,'' he turned around, ''and don't worry, I know my duties.'' Then he was gone.

* * *

''Haruka and Michiru?'' Minako was surprised seeing two familiar figures in front of her house.

Yaten stopped the car. ''What are they doing here?''

''I don't know,'' Minako said quietly and then turned to look at him. ''Look, I wanted to thank you. For everything you did. For taking care of me.'' It was still a little bit strange for her to see this different, gentle side of him.

''It's ok,'' the look he gave her made her heart do some weird fluttering thing in her chest. She cleared her throat and smiled slightly. ''Bye,'' with that she walked out of the car.

When Yaten was gone she turned to Haruka and Michiru who were observing her all the time.

''Haruka, Michiru!'' she exclaimed smiling. She tried really hard to sound cheerfully as if she already forgot the last events. The truth was, she was thinking about it all the time. ''What are you doing here?''

''We wanted to make sure you're ok,'' Michiru said. ''After everything that happened.''

''I'm fine. You don't have to worry.'' Mianko said wondering how much Haruka and Michiru knew.

''That's not all we came for,'' Haruka spoke up. ''We also want you to break off any contact with Three Lights.''

Minako looked at them surprised. ''What? Why?''

''We already talked about it with other girls. Since it turned out that they are Sailor Starlights they are threat for us.'' Haruka said sharply.

''Threat?'' Minako asked. ''It's ridiculous. They always helped us.''

Michiru looked at the blonde. ''We don't know who they are, what they're doing here, what they want here. We can't trust them.''

''You know that we have to protect this planet from outside invaders,'' Haruka continued. ''The fact that you got friendly with them doesn't mean you really know them. Did they tell you anything about themselves?''

Minako was silent.

''That's what I thought.''

''I trust them. They took care of me.'' Minako said confidently.

''You proved that you have problems with trusting the right people.''

Minako didn't respond. Haruka was right. She had trusted the enemy and nothing good came out of it. Still, it hurt to hear the words aloud.

Michiru looked at her sympathetically. ''You know, we're only trying to protect you, all five of you.''

Minako nodded. ''Yeah, I know.''

* * *

Two days later Minako couldn't wait any longer. She called Yaten. She respected Haruka and Michiru's opinions but deep inside she knew she could trust him.

There was a light knock on the door to her room and she looked up from her place on the bed.

''Wanted to see me?'' Yaten put his head through the slightly ajar door.

''Yeah. Come in.'' He did what she said and sat next to her on the bed. He noticed that the red ribbon was back on her head. Somehow he took it as a good sign.

''What's going on?''

''I need to change dressing.'' She took a deep breath. ''And I need to see it. My back.'' She still didn't know how much damage was done. Yaten was the only person who had seen it.

''You're sure?''

''Yes,'' she nodded. ''I wouldn't bother you but I can't do it by myself. I didn't tell the girls about it and there's no way I would let my parents see this. They would freak out.''

Yaten nodded. ''I understand. It's not a problem.''

''Thanks,'' she smiled and then took off her sweater. Underneath she had a simple white, loose blouse but when she turned with her back to Yaten and he pushed her hair aside, he saw that on the back of the blouse were several small buttons. Clever.

''I see that you're prepared'' he said referring to the back buttons.

''Yeah, and I thought I would never wear this blouse.'' Minako took her hair over her shoulder to give Yaten better access.

Suddenly the door opened and Artemis appeared in the room. ''Minako, what...'' the cat stopped in his track when he saw Yaten starting to unbutton Mina's blouse.

''Artemis!''

Yaten looked at the cat in shock. ''Your cat talks?''

''Don't be so surprised.'' Artemis said and jumped on the bed sitting next to them. ''Am I interrupting in something?'' He asked sceptically, looking at Minako.

''It's nothing. Yaten's helping me with dressing on my back.'' She had to told Artemis about her back when he saw bandages when she was in a tank top. ''I think I should introduce you officially. Yaten, this is Artemis. Artemis, Yaten.''

''We've met before but I didn't know he can talk.''

''Artemis is special, as Luna, Usagi's cat is. She also talks.''

''Really?'' Yaten then saw moon on cat's forehead.

Artemis noticed his gaze. ''Stop starring pretty boy.''

''Artemis, can you give us some privacy?'' Minako asked.

''You're kicking me out?''

''No, I just don't want you to see it.'' She felt embarrassed. It was enough that Yaten has seen everything. A rtemis understood her. He still wasn't very keen on Yaten but after Minako told him how Yaten was taking care of her, he was likely to change his opinion about the boy. Still, there was the fact that the boy was one of Starlights and Artemis promised himself that he will watch him. That's why he came to the room as soon as he found out that Yaten came. However, now Minako was looking at him impatiently. He didn't want to make it any harder for her so he leapt down from the bed and out of the room. Yaten got up from the bed and closed the door after the cat. ''Talking cat.''

''Why are you so amazed? You're fighting demons and you're surprised seeing talking cat?''

The both went silent. The subject of both of them being Sailor Senshi wasn't touched upon until now.

''Your back,'' Yaten reminded.

''Oh yeah, right.'' Minako turned her back to him when he sat down. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down her shoulders. Then, he was taking off her bandages, one after another. He was very gentle and Minako almost didn't feel pain. Almost. Her head slumped forward, hair covering her face. He could feel her shoulders taut beneath his fingertips.

When he was done he looked at her back. The cuts were now more visible; thin, red lines covered majority of her back. Fortunately they stopped bleeding and started to heal.

''Ok, you can look now.''

Minako stood up and clutching front of her blouse walked up to the mirror. She took a deep breath and turned around. She glimpsed at Yaten before turning head and looking over her shoulder in the mirror. She gasped when she saw her back. The cuts were almost everywhere, longer and shorter, from her shoulders to the small of her back. She will have scars. That was for sure.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Yaten finally agreed to get rid of bandages and gauze for good, but he warned her to be very careful with her back.

That night she took first real shower since the night she got her back damaged. When she stood under the stream of warm water running down her face and body everything came back to her. Isamu's sweet words, his every kiss and touch. His harsh words and every harm he did to her and her friends. Dark room and invisible whip. Pain and screams.

Minako run her hands through her wet hair when the first sob escaped her mouth. She took several sharp breaths and hugged herself when her body racked with more sobs. She was glad that the water muffled her cries so no one could hear her.

* * *

**AN**: Like it? No? You know what to do to make me update faster!


	18. Chapter 16

After several long months, the coldest season of the year, severe winter finally ended. With the beginning of a spring, days were getting longer and warmer. Snow disappeared, first flowers and trees started to bloom, decorating weary earth. The air was a mix of sweet aroma of blossoms and fresh scent of spring rain. The world was beautiful again.

With the beginning of a spring there was a lot of work at school and Minako absorbed herself in study more than ever. She never liked to study but during the winter term her grades lowered and now she had to improve them; also it was escape from her problems and thoughts.

She was getting better; mentally and physically. Her body was healing, she started jogging and playing volleyball again, eat regularly and avoided drinking alcohol. Weeks spent with Isamu got her weaker, vulnerable. Now she was stronger than that. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes.

She was getting stronger, she was healing but still there were times when everything would come back to her. There were nights when she was waking up from nightmares, screaming, or when she would cry for whole night. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help it. There was still, somewhere deep inside, a part of her that didn't want to heal, that will probably never heal.

Girls' relations with Three Lights weren't getting better. They seemed to be even more isolated and closed than ever. The only contact the girls had with them was at school, and school was the only topic they would talk about. However, something between Minako and Yaten changed. He stopped being rude and mean to her. The truth was he didn't have a reason to because she didn't provoke him like earlier. Still, something changed. She could feel it and it was frustrating because on the one hand they were closer, but on the other, even more far away from each other. Yaten was distancing himself and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

The relations between Usagi and Seiya also changed. There was no more joking and innocent flirting. Usagi regretted having pushed him away after fight with Isamu and Mai but it was too late. The two of them rarely talked because Seiya stuck with his brothers more than ever.

Unfortunately, revelation about each others' identities made Seiya, Yaten and Taiki cautious about their contact with the girls.

* * *

''What are you waiting for? Kiss her already!'' Minako commented looking at the TV screen. The girls were spending Saturday evening at Makoto's house, eating popcorn and watching some melodrama.

''He won't,'' Rei said looking at the screen while her hand fumbled in the the bowl with popcorn. ''He knows they can't be together.''

''It's not fair,'' Minako complained. She was hugging her knees while her chin rested on them. ''It's obvious that they're in love.''

''It's the beauty of it,'' Ami spoke up when the man on the screen gave one last look to the love of his life and then left the room. She wasn't trying to stop him. ''They love each other but are not destined to be together. The most beautiful kind of love.''

''Star crossed lovers,'' Makoto sighed.

''I would say it's the most tragic kind of love,'' Minako said. ''It's stupid. Change the channel Usagi.''

''Is it the end of the movie?'' Usagi looked at Rei questioningly. ''Yes. He leaves her and move to Boston. They'll never see each other again.''

''Sad,'' Usagi murmured and started switching the channels until something familiar caught her attention.

_Search for your love..._

Usagi's finger froze on the button. Three familiar faces were singing their best-known song. It was relation of one of their latest concerts. The girls fell silent.

''I miss them,'' Usagi admitted quietly. It was hard enough for her without any messages from Mamoru, but since she has lost Seiya she's been really miserable.

Minako looked from Usagi to the TV screen. Her friend wasn't the only one. Small hole was forming in her heart too.

* * *

The next day in the morning Minako went jogging. The weather was nice but she could tell that it probably will be raining in the evening. She did two laps around the park and stopped to get some breath. She bend, putting hands on her knees and took several deep breaths. Her heart was racing. Lately she had this tendency to go over her limits. She was forcing herself to too much and she knew it because her muscles suffered. She just wanted to prove herself that she was still in form, she was her old self, that she was strong.

She straighted up and looked at the sky. It had blue colour but she could see some large clouds rolling far away. A little bit of fresh air and her head felt clearer. She had energy to act, to do something. Without much thinking and hesitating she made a decision. She fixed her ponytail and run forward.

* * *

Yaten wasn't morning person. When nightmares about his destroyed planet and missing princess weren't bothering him he was taking as much as he could from blissful sleep. This was one of those days, however someone decided to thwart his plans.

He grimaced when somebody knocked on the door second, and then third time. He looked at his alarm clock; 9 a.m. on Sunday. Some people had no mercy. He could hear water in the bathroom so Seiya was probably taking shower. Knocking didn't stop so Taiki was out, he was always up early. Yaten slowly got up from the bed and sleepily padded to the door. He was ready to tell something person on the other side about intruding on people on the weekend at such early hour. However, when he opened the door every insult evaporated from his head at the sight of familiar blue-eyed blonde with her hand ready to knock again.

''Minako?'' he asked surprised. His voice sounded gentler than he intended.

Minako lowered her hand. ''Yaten-kun,'' she greeted taking in his appearance. His hair was in its usual ponytail but hair at the top of his head was cutely ruffled; he was wearing boxers and white T-shirt, and was probably just out of the bed. With those tousled hair he didn't look perfect as always but something in his appearance made her heart beat faster.

''What are you doing here?'' Yaten asked in sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes.

Minako almost forgot why she came. ''I need to talk to you guys. Can I come in?''

''I guess,'' Yaten opened the door wider to let her in and then closed it. Minako stood in the middle of the living-room while Yaten went to the kitchen. ''Where are Seiya and Taiki?'' she called to him.

''Seiya's in the shower,'' he called back and then walked back into the room with two glasses of orange juice, ''and Taiki's probably in near grocery's shop,'' he shrugged, ''he likes doing shopping for breakfast.'' He handed her a glass of juice. ''Here, take it. You're probably thirsty after running,'' he pointed at her sports outfit and she nodded. ''Yeah, thanks.'' She took the glass, drained her juice, and looked at Yaten who tried to suppress yawning and then took a sip from his glass. Suddenly she regretted coming that early in the morning.

''Minako?'' They both turned their heads to see Seiya, in a red robe, stepping into the room. ''What are you doing here?''

Before Minako responded, the door to the apartment opened and Taiki walked in with one bag in his hand. His eyes immediately darted to Minako. One brown brow rose in surprise.

''Ok,'' Minako started, putting her glass on the table, before Taiki could say anything. ''You're all here so I'll just say what I need to say and I'm gone.''

Taiki put the bag on the couch and folded his arms. Yaten and Seiya fixed their eyes in the blonde.

''What I wanted to say is that I'm sick of these games and pretending. It's been too long and it's time somebody made the first step. I'm doing it now,'' she pointed at herself before continuing. ''You guys treat us like children who don't understand anything or like enemies whom you cannot reveal your secrets. What I want to say is that I thought we were friends or something similar, but you treat us like strangers and it hurts us. I know it's hard to trust someone but we do trust you and we want you to trust us. We can help you in whatever you're doing. Just give us a chance.'' Minako didn't know what else to say.

''Have you finished?'' Taiki asked coldly and she looked at Seiya and Yaten, searching for their support. While Seiya avoided her eyes, Yaten locked his eyes with hers. She had a feeling that he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

''Yeah, I've finished,'' she said quietly looking back at Taiki. ''But if you change your mind, we'll be waiting for you today at 4 p.m in schoolyard.'' Then she was gone. Taiki closed the door after her and there was silence before Seiya decided to speak.

''I trust them,'' he looked at Taiki and Yaten.

''You want to trust them,'' Taiki said.

''No, I do trust them and deep inside you also do.''

Taiki looked at the other brother. ''Yaten?''

Silver-haired boy looked up at them with his pale green eyes. ''I'm with Seiya,'' he said slowly. ''I trust them.''

That surprised Taiki because Yaten was always the cautious one, the one who kept telling how important the mission is, how they should focus only on that and not become attached to Earth.

Unfortunately, they became attached to five Earth girls.

Seiya smiled and turned toward Taiki. ''Maybe they can help us?''

Taiki took a deep breath. ''Let's hope we won't regret it.''


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: **I wanted to thank all of you that read and review this story. I've never thought I would get over 100 reviews! You guys are great and, as a 'thank you' from me, here is the next chapter! Personally, one of my favourite chapters, and I hope you will also like it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

''They're late,'' Rei said looking at her watch. The five of them were waiting at the schoolyard at planned hour. The sky was grey and some clouds appeared.

Usagi turned to Minako. ''You're sure they'll come?''

''I don't know,'' Minako shrugged. ''I don't know if anything of what I have said reached them, but I had to do something.''

''What about Haruka and Michiru?'' Ami asked. ''If they find out what we're doing they won't be happy. And they will find out for sure.''

Minako crossed her arms. ''I don't care what they say.'' Then she realized what she had just said. ''I mean, I do care,'' she quickly added. ''I know that they're trying to protect us but I know that Yaten, Seiya and Taiki are no threat for us.''

''You're sure?'' All girls quickly turned at the sound of Taiki's voice.

''Stop it Taiki,'' Seiya said looking at the taller brother. The three boys stood not far away from the girls.

''You came,'' Minako stated while putting some strands of her hair behind ear. The wind was getting stronger. They could hear the sound of the trees rustling.

''You were so convincing in the morning that we had no choice,'' Yaten smirked.

Minako, still having her arms folded, gave him a challenging look, ''Didn't you know that Aino Minako always gets what she wants?''

''Always?'' Yaten asked raising one eyebrow.

''So,'' Usagi interrupted the two and looked at Seiya, ''are you ready to talk to us?'' she asked while wrapping her pink cardigan closer around her body. The sky darkened and even more clouds began floating in it.

Seiya looked at Yaten and Taiki, and then stepped forward followed by his brothers. ''We are.''

''Your two friends aren't hiding anywhere?'' Yaten asked thinking about Haruka and Michiru.

''No,'' Makoto responded. ''They don't know about this meeting.''

''So, you're rebelling?'' Taiki asked.

''We just trust you,'' Minako said confidently, ready to refute each of their argument.

''Trust,'' Yaten repeated and Minako's eyes darted to him. ''Do you even know what the real trust is? It's knowing that someone can easily hurt you and having 100% of certainty that they won't do that. So tell me again, do you really trust us?'' His eyes never left Minako's.

Minako was speechless for a moment but it was enough time for Usagi to answer. ''We do.''

Ami quickly nodded. ''We trust you, and if you came here it means that you want to trust us too.''

''We do,'' Seiya said looking straight at Usagi who smiled encouragingly. He then took a deep breath and started their story. ''We come from the planet named Kinmoku. It was our home before Galaxia attacked and destroyed it. But our final hope, princess Kakyuu, escaped and came to Earth. We followed her and came to Earth too.''

''If you followed her,'' Makoto started, ''then where is she?''

''That's the problem,'' Seiya said sadly, ''we don't know where exactly she is. We came to Earth to search for her.''

''So this is what you're doing on Earth, looking for your princess.'' Usagi said.

''But we can't find her,'' Taiki continued solemnly. ''We were unable to locate our princess so we decided that best way to contact with her is through the power of music. We put all energy into our songs hoping that our princess would finally hear us.''

''We've been trying to contact with her for such a long time now but we had no sign from her,'' Yaten said looking at the dark sky. ''We don't know if she even hears us. She's so close but she doesn't appear. I don't know what we are missing.''

''You're not missing anything,'' Minako said without hesitation and Yaten looked at her. ''You're shining brighter than anyone.'' She said it with so much confidence, looking directly in his eyes, that Yaten couldn't help small smile tugging at his lips.

''Minako's right,'' Ami added. ''There's no way your princess doesn't hear you.''

''You're so sure.'' Taiki said looking at blue-haired girl.

''Because it's true,'' Usagi added. ''If your princess still doesn't show up it means that she has an important reason to not to do that, but I'm sure your message reached her.'' Rei and Makoto nodded at Usagi's words and Seiya smiled suddenly feeling pleasant warmth around his heart.

''So, it's all due to Galaxia?'' Rei asked and Seiya nodded. ''She wants to destroy all of the stars by getting all of the star seeds. When she gets all of them, the galaxy will be hers.'' No one spoke after that; the only thing that was heard was a peal of thunder not far away.

''Did you hear something?'' Ami asked, looking around.

''Yeah, thunder,'' Minako looked at the dark sky. ''There's going to rain in a minute,'' she said just as first drop of rain fell on her face.

''And you didn't want to take a car!'' Yaten complained looking at Seiya and Taiki, when more droplets fell; his voice full of reproach.

''I didn't talk about thunder,'' Ami said. ''Look over there!'' she pointed in the direction of the school.

''Mr Tanaka,'' Seiya said looking at their biology teacher running out of the school with scream. ''What...'' he started and then saw the monster coming out of the school; tall, green, clothed in black leather, with long pink hair.

''Phage!'' Rei quickly took out her Crystal Change Rod.

''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!''

The other girls followed.

''Merkury Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Moon Eternal, Make Up!''

Yaten starred in awe at the transforming girls. It was the first time he saw that and he could finally truly believe that they were Sailor Senshi.

''You're coming?'' Ami asked looking at the boys and Seiya nodded.

''Fighter Star Power, Make Up!''

''Maker Star Power, Make Up!''

''Healer Star Power, Make Up!''

''Come on!'' Minako said and they all run towards the school. The rain became stronger and the ground dangerously slippery.

''Stop you ugly creature!'' Sailor Moon shouted, attracting monsters attention. Mr Tanaka took his chance and run away.

Phage smiled deviously and raised its hands. Before any of the Senshi reacted, several thorns from the creature's fingers shot in their direction.

''Aah!'' Sailor Moon shouted as she and her friends were jumping frantically in order to avoid flying thorns.

''Aaa!'' Mars yelped when one of the thorns scratched her arm.

''Star Serious Laser!'' Fighter attacked but Phage avoided the hit and sent another wave of sharp thorns.

All Senshi were already drenched but there was another thunder. It seemed that downpour just started and wasn't going to end fast. Venus looked up at the sky that was almost black. Rain blurred her vision but her eyes caught something pink on the roof of the school.

''Burning Mandala!'' Mars pointed her finger at the opponent and fired ball of energy in the form of fiery rings. Phage again tried to avoid the attack but wasn't fast enough and its leg was wounded. Its eyes suddenly became crimson red from anger.

''There's another one!'' Venus said and started running to the entrance of the school.

''Venus!'' Jupiter shouted after the girl.

''Where did she go?'' Healer, who also noticed Venus' absence, asked.

''There!'' Jupiter pointed at the roof where another phage was, identical to the one in front of them.

As soon as Healer noticed the creature she cursed and run after Venus. Jupiter quickly followed.

Phage sent another thorns at the attacking Mars and Mercury.

''Mars! Mercury!'' Sailor Moon turned to her friends as they fell to the ground clutching their bleeding cuts. The creature encouraged by her voice fixed its red eyes on her and immediately green bow and arrow appeared in its hands. Without blinking it shot a bow straight at Sailor Moon. However, the arrow never reached Sailor Moon because Fighter throw herself at the blonde Senshi protecting her from the attack. They hit wet ground and it was then that Sailor Moon, who was laying under Fighter, noticed that Phage's arrow cut Fighter's shoulder. ''You're bleeding.'' Her fingers were in blood when she touched dark-haired Light's shoulder.

''It's ok, really it's nothing. Just a scrape,'' Fighter responded, standing up and bringing Sailor Moon with herself.

* * *

When Healer and Jupiter reached the roof, thick Liana from Phage's hand was wrapped around Venus' neck.

''Star Sensitive Inferno!'' Healer shouted and the blast of energy cut Liana, freeing Venus who took several deep breaths.

''Couldn't wait?'' Healer asked Venus angrily but before she said anything else, the creature's next attack threw her at the very end of the slippery roof.

''No!'' Venus shouted. ''Venus Love-Me Chain'' gold chain of hearts appeared in her hand and she used it to catch falling Healer. She got a hold on the opened door that led to the roof, careful not to slip, and pulled Healer up, back on the roof.

''Thanks,'' Healer said looking at Venus when she was back on the roof just as Venus' chain loosened on her waist.

''Jupiter Oak Evolution,'' Jupiter chose the moment when Phage was focused on Venus and Healer and attacked. The attack surprised the creature and powerful hit sent it unconscious to the ground, right in front of Venus and Healer.

* * *

''Star Gentle Uterus!'' Maker hit weakened Phage who stumbled and fell down.

''Sailor Moon, now!'' Mars shouted and Sailor Moon nodded.

''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!'' Sailor Moon attacked the Phage and a moment later in its place laid red-haired girl.

''Sailor Moon!'' All Senshi looked up to see Jupiter on the roof of the school. ''Here's another one!'' Sailor Moon nodded and all five Senshi rushed to the school's entrance.

* * *

It turned out that the Phages were twin sisters, initiators of the school newspaper devoted to ecology. The group decided to bring the unconscious girls to the school to not leave them outside during the storm. When they were taking care of the girls, Usagi left the group and waited behind the school building. Rain didn't matter, she already was soaked. Fortunately, in the rain no one could see that she has been crying.

''Odango?'' She quickly turned at the sound of Seiya's voice. He came closer, as drenched as she was, dark fringe was sticking to his wet forehead. ''Here you are.'' He looked closer at her and saw that she was worried. ''What happened?''

Usagi brushed her tears away although there was no use because it was still raining, and she shook her head. ''What are you talking about?''

''Stop it. I see that something is wrong.''

She looked away letting her tears flow freely. She couldn't lie anymore. Not to Seiya. Not when they were friends again. ''It's Mamo-chan, he hadn't written or called since he flew to America.''

''What?'' Seiya asked incredulously. There she was, worrying and missing her boyfriend, and he hadn't even given sign of life since several months.

''I don't know what to do,'' she whispered looking back at him. ''It hurts so badly. I thought that I can be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I want to see him.''

Seiya shook his head. He cared for her so much and she was missing her boyfriend like crazy. How he was suppose to comfort her? How he was suppose to pretend that her words didn't hurt him? He gripped her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes. ''Am I not good enough?''

Usagi looked at him startled. There was so much warmth and feelings in his eyes, feelings for her.

''Seiya, I...''

''Seiya, we...'' Yaten started, appearing out of nowhere and then stopped, noticing that he interrupted in something intimate. Seiya let go of Usagi and they moved away from each other feeling awkward. Yaten looked from Seiya to Usagi just as the rest appeared.

''Here you are,'' Makoto said. ''The twins are inside the school. Hopefully they won't be very confused when they wake up.''

''Those Phages were the first ones in weeks,'' Ami noticed.

''This means that Galaxia found someone new working for her,'' Taiki said.

''She won't stop,'' Yaten stated gloomily.

* * *

''And?'' Galaxia asked impatiently.

''They didn't have true star seeds,'' Sailor in black fuku admitted.

''Then you failed!'' Galaxia stormed.

''Give me one more chance lady,'' Tin Nyanko pleased. ''I'll do my best to bring you what you want.''

''I hope you won't let me down again,'' Galaxia turned her back to the new Sailor. ''Leave now!''

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill in the living room, Yaten was looking through the window pane. It was already completely dark and storm didn't stop. Bitter and salty raindrops slid down the pane. _Tears of the universe,_ Yaten thought sadly.

''You're not going to sleep?'' Yaten turned to see Seiya in his red robe.

''I'm not sleepy.''

''You have problems with sleep again?'' When Yaten didn't answer Seiya continued. ''I also worry about the princess.''

''I know,'' Yaten nodded, ''but lately there are so many thoughts in my head that I can't deal with. I've even started wondering what if she won't appear, ever, and we'll get stuck here, on Earth. Or what if we die in the next fight? And other things that trouble me.''

''There's no use in thinking about that. We can't lose hope.''

''I just can't help it.''

Seiya didn't reply. The only sound was rain hitting on the window pane. After a moment Yaten spoke up. ''Seiya?''

''Yes?''

''What happened between you and Usagi today?'' Yaten asked looking at raven-haired boy.

Seiya looked uncomfortable, he avoided Yaten's gaze. ''I don't want to talk about it.''

''You feel something for her, don't you?'' Yaten asked and Seiya looked up at him. ''I know what you and Taiki think but I just can't help it,'' he admitted sheepishly.

''I wasn't going to reprimand you,'' Yaten said quietly.

''No?'' Seiya asked puzzled.

''No.'' Yaten again looked at the raindrops dancing on the window pane. ''Go to sleep Seiya.''

Twenty minutes later, Yaten went to bed but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep. He was starring at the window. The sound from the outside was telling him that it was still pouring. Something was troubling him. He made a quick decision and moved the covers aside.

* * *

''What...?'' Minako asked in the darkness when something hit her window pane. She reached from under the covers for her bedside lamp. When she finally managed to turn it on, dimmed light illuminated the room giving it calm and pleasant atmosphere. When she sat up in her bed something hit the window again. Cursing she got up from the bed, put her slippers on and pattered to the window. She looked through it but couldn't see anything in the darkness so she opened it. Immediately strong wind and droplets of rain hit her face. She shivered as the cool night air reached her skin and leaned out of the window. The only thing that caught her attention in a pitch dark night was long silver ponytail.

''Yaten?'' she asked loudly trying to get through the noise of the rain. ''What are you doing here?''

''I need to talk to you!'' Yaten's voice came from the outside.

''Now?'' Minako was astonished. What was he doing there, under her window, in such weather, almost in the middle of the night? It really had to be something important.

''Ok, hmm,'' she couldn't let him through the front door because her parents would wake up, and there was no way she would go outside in such weather. Then she remembered something. ''Think you can climb?''

''Climb?''

''Yeah, there's a small ladder attached to the house.'' Yaten looked around and noticed small, wood ladder on the side of the house between the windows. ''Ok, I see it.''

''When I was younger I always climbed that ladder and onto the roof and through the window to my room. Well I still do that sometimes,'' she smiled to herself. ''Think you can do that?''

Yaten didn't respond but started climbing. It wasn't an easy task because ladder was for children, and it was slippery from the rain, not to mention the fact that there was almost complete darkness. When he was at the top he carefully got onto the roof. He slowly moved on the roof, not to slip, and when he was closer Minako held out her hand and Yaten grabbed it for support. They let go when he was just in front of her window, still on the roof but under a small awning so he was partly save from the rain. Still, droplets hit his back.

''Can I come in?'' Yaten asked, feeling a little uncomfortable on the roof.

''Only if you take off your shoes and leave them there.''

Reluctantly he did as she asked and left his shoes on a dry spot where he was before hopping into her room. When he was in she quickly closed the window and moved back in front of him.

''Did I wake you up?'' he asked taking in her appearance. Her hair was down, a little bit ruffled, without the red ribbon; she was wearing thin, orange tank top, matching shorts and slippers.

''No, I was trying to sleep but I couldn't,'' she sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. ''So, what are you doing here?''

''I don't really know,'' he said and rested against her windowsill.

''You don't know?'' Minako asked incredulously.

''I mean, I couldn't sleep and thought that a walk would clear my mind.'' He brushed his moist fringe from his eyes trying to relax in the warmth of Minako's room. He was drenched and cold, and his clothes were sticking to his body, a feeling he didn't like.

''Oh, great weather for a walk,'' Minako spoke with irony.

''Would you stop joking?''

''If you tell me why you're here,'' she looked up at him.

''I just somehow got here.''

''Somehow?''

''Ok,'' he took a deep breath and looked directly at her, ''there are some things troubling me.''

''What things? Your missing princess?'' her voice was now more gentle.

''Yes, but not only that. I've started wondering what if we won't find her.''

''Don't say that,'' she said while getting up and taking a step in his direction. ''You will find her, there's no way she doesn't hear you.''

''That's not the only thing. I've started thinking about death,'' he admitted bitterly not looking at her but at the peach-coloured wall of her room.

''Death? Why?''

''Because there were so many times we could die, today, that night with Isamu and Mai,'' Minako flinched involuntary at their names but Yaten didn't seem to notice, ''and many other times. I could have died. You could have died,'' he said quietly looking back in her blue eyes.

''What are you trying to say?'' Minako asked a little bit confused but still took another step in his direction.

''What I am trying to say is that...maybe I'm waiting for something that will never happen.'' Minako wanted to protest but he silenced her. ''What if I'm wasting my time instead of just ... living.''

It was the first time she saw him like that, so open and vulnerable, so trusting ... in her. They were starring at each other, unspoken connection passed between the two before Yaten moved forward stepping very close to her.

''I'm not a good person,'' he said still looking at her. His gaze burning holes in her but she didn't look away. ''Not somebody with whom you can plan your future. I can hurt you. I did hurt you already.''

His words should have made her think twice but they didn't. She moved closer. ''I don't care,'' she whispered. If, on his own way, he was asking her to accept and take him just as he was, she wasn't going to oppose.

''How can you not care?'' Yaten asked weakly. Their faces were now inches apart and she could feel his warm breath on her face. All of her was suddenly very sensitive.

She looked down and gave a small smile. ''When I'm with you, I don't.'' She looked up into his eyes and could see that he was fighting with himself.

They starred at each other for a moment before Yaten finally gave up. He carefully leaned in closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a butterfly kiss before he pulled back and looked at her, searching her eyes. His beautiful pale green eyes were begging her to stop him. What she did was closing her own eyes and tipping her chin up a little.

He kissed her again, soft touch of his lips on hers, and she slowly responded.

There was hesitation on both parts in this kiss; he knew that he shouldn't be doing this and at the same time was afraid of the amount of feelings he was experiencing first time in his life; she was careful after being deeply hurt before.

Slowly Yaten's hands moved up, stroking smooth skin on her arms and shoulders, to cup her face. Their kiss deepened, both encouraged each other's acceptance, became more confident. Minako's hands found the hem of his shirt and sneaked underneath, feeling his wet, cold skin under her fingertips.

She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue teasing her lips and he gladly accepted her invitation. When they tongues met it was like a wave of electricity scorched through her body; tingles run through all of her. Her hands moved up his chest until she laced them around his neck, her fingers in his wet hair. She could feel his hands moving down and wrapping around her waist, pressing their bodies closer. Their kiss became intense and hungry; there was longing in it for something they both desperately needed. Minako could feel her clothes becoming damp from his but she didn't care. She waited too long for this moment and couldn't get enough of him. Yaten's grip on her waist tightened and he could feel his body melting in her warmth. She was so soft to touch that he was afraid he would leave bruises if he hold her too tight. Their bodies were now so close that he could feel fast beating of her heart and could tell that his heart was also at full speed. Her emotions were now more vivid than ever; happiness, joy, openness and trust.

After a blissful moment, the lack of oxygen forced him to pull away. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Minako sighed in disappointment when he broke the kiss but she also needed to take several deep breaths.

''Your cat is here?'' Yaten asked when his breathing and heart speed were closer to normal.

Minako looked at him surprised. ''No, he's with Usagi and Luna.''

''Good,'' he was starring down at her, his hands not leaving her waist.

''Really?''

''I guess he wouldn't be happy seeing us,'' Yaten said and Minako smiled running her palms up and down his back. ''You're so wet and cold.''

''Try not to be after walk in such weather,'' he said just as there was sound of another thunder somewhere closely.

''You'll be sick,'' she clutched at his wet shirt and looked at him. She knew that he had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen but by being that close to him she could also see that his eyelashes were seductively long, and his lips perfectly shaped. She felt mesmerized by him.

''I'll be fine,'' he let go off her not wanting to make her even more wet than she already was because of him.

''Do you want to go back through this weather again?'' Minako asked quietly.

''No,'' Yaten said without hesitation and they both starred at each other before Minako cleared her throat and spoke up. ''Then you have to take off this shirt. I'll bring you a towel.'' When she disappeared in the bathroom Yaten slowly took off his damp shirt glad that it wasn't sticking to his body anymore.

Minako stopped in her track at the sight of him without a shirt. Their eyes met for a moment and then, realizing that she was being childish, she walked up to him, gave him dry towel, and took his wet shirt. She waited until he dried himself trying hard not to look at him. When he was done she took the towel and pointed at the bed. ''The bed is big and quite comfortable, we'll fit together.'' Slight blush coloured her cheeks and she quickly walked back to the bathroom.

Yaten slowly moved to the bed and lied on his side. He wasn't sure if coming there was a good idea. It probably wasn't. It only made bigger mess in his head.

He heard the door to the bathroom being closed and then the light in the bedroom was turned off. He didn't turn when she laid on the other side of the bed, he didn't know what to say after what happened. He closed his eyes and heard her shifting on the bed until he could feel her body being pressed to his. Her hand sneaked under his arm and up his chest.

''Goodnight,'' she said quietly and he felt soft kiss on his shoulder. Spontaneously, his right hand covered hers and he intertwined their fingers. ''Goodnight.''


	20. Chapter 18

''Have you found a person with true star seed?'' Galaxia was sitting on her throne and tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of it.

''No,'' Sailor Tin Nyanko answered slowly, ''but I'm really close.''

''You do realize that I won't wait forever.''

''Yes, I just want to make sure to not to disappoint you again, my Lady.'' Tin Nyanko bowed and Galaxia dismissed her.

Back in her room, Tin Nyanko was pacing nervously up and down the floor. ''What to do?'' She then stopped and looked around the dark room until her eyes stopped on the small bedside table. She quickly sat on the bed and opened it hoping that she would find something that will help her.

She found two things, a photo of some dark-haired boy and girl, very similar to each other, and a notebook. She threw the photo out and opened the notebook. After a moment she smiled. ''Now, this is interesting.''

* * *

Minako stirred in the bed at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She groaned and with closed eyes reached to turn it off. Instead of pushing the right button her hand unintentionally knocked off the alarm clock sending it to floor where it finally stopped ringing. Minako, glad that it wasn't bothering her anymore, turned to the other side of the bed. Her eyes shot open when she couldn't feel warm body next to her. She rested on one elbow looking at the empty side of her bed. Was the last night just a dream?

* * *

''Where the hell were you all night?'' It was the first thing Yaten heard when he entered the apartment. Seiya stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed; he looked angry. Yaten closed the door and faced his brother. ''Where's Taiki?''

''Doing shopping for breakfast.''

''Did he..?''

''No, he doesn't know you were gone, but he will find out if you won't tell where were you.'' Now Yaten could see that Seiya looked worried. He sighed, ''I was with Minako.''

''With Minako?'' Now Seiya was really surprised.

''At her house.''

''For whole night?'' Seiya's one eyebrow rose up.

''Yes,'' Yaten answered, crossing the living room and entered his own room. He had to take a shower and change in fresh clothes before school.

''What were you doing there?'' Seiya asked following his brother.

''It's not what you're thinking,'' Yaten said while looking for fresh clothes.

''How do you know what I'm thinking.'' Seiya rested against the door frame with his arms crossed.

''I see that look on your face.''

Seiya shrugged, ''You know Taiki's going to kill you when he finds out.''

''I don't care what he says,'' with that Yaten disappeared in the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

''Oh, my back is killing me after yesterday,'' Usagi moaned as she, Ami, Makoto and Minako walked to the school.

''Yeah, my muscles also hurt, and I didn't sleep well,'' Makoto said trying hard not to yawn.

''At least we defeated two Phages,'' Ami noticed, ''and it's not raining today.'' The sky was clear blue with no clouds.

''And,'' Usagi continued, ''we're ok with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki again.''

''Speaking of whom,'' Makoto pointed at the three boys who also headed to the school. ''Should we come up to them and say hi?''

''You know what,'' Minako, who was rather silent all the way, spoke up, ''I just remembered that I have to go to the library before the classes.''

''To the library?'' Usagi asked confused.

''Yeah,'' Minako nodded and sped up her pace, ''I have to hurry, see you in the classroom.'' She moved fast forward not waiting for her friends.

''What's going on with her?'' Makoto asked but her friends just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

''Aah, Monday, my least favourite day.'' Seiya complained when he, Taiki and Yaten were heading to the school.

''Agree,'' Yaten said.

''Monday is the best day,'' Taiki stated. ''You're rested and ready to start a new week.''

Seiya looked at him. ''Did you heard what you just said? You're rested? After yesterday?''

''You know what I meant.'' Taiki said just as familiar blonde girl passed, pretending that she didn't saw them.

''Minako?'' Yaten called after her and although he knew she heard him, she didn't stop.

Seiya raised one eyebrow questionigly, looking at his brother. Yaten didn't say anything, just quickly followed the girl.

''What is he doing?'' Taiki asked.

''Trust me, you don't want to know.''

Minako heard Yaten calling her but she didn't stop until she felt his strong grip on her arm as he spun her around to face him.

''What's going on?'' Yaten asked, searching her eyes. She was mad and he didn't know why. She didn't look at him.

''Talk to me.''

''About what?'' She exploded, finally looking in his eyes. ''About how you came to me last night and left before I wake up because you understood that it was a mistake? Because you regretted what happened and couldn't even look me in the eyes?''

Now Yaten knew why she was so mad. Women. ''It's not like that,'' he said calmly.

''Then how it is? Enlighten me please because I don't understand you.''

He let go of her arm, knowing that she won't escape and just listen to him. ''I left because I had to prepare to school and I didn't want your mom to come in and find me in your bed, or your cat to come in and find us.''

''Really?''

''Why would I lie?'' Yaten asked. ''You should know by now that I always say what I think, not worrying if it hurts someone.''

She nodded. He was right, he could hurt badly with words only. If he regretted coming to her last night, he would say it openly. He would push her away. Instead he was there trying to convince her to trust him.

She shook her head. ''What was I suppose to think? Why didn't you wake me up?''

''I couldn't. You don't know that but you look really peaceful when you sleep.''

She looked deeply in his eyes and saw that he was honest with her, and was talking with her in front of the school, in front of their friends.

''I thought you left me,'' she said quietly.

''I'm not surprised you thought something like that. I'm able to do that,'' he wanted to be honest with her, he wanted her to know he wasn't anything sure, ''but I didn't do that.''

She looked at him sadly. She knew that he couldn't give her all she wanted, but she was willing to take what he offered.

Feeling his brothers' eyes on his back, Yaten held out his hand, ''Come on, the lesson starts in a minute.'' Slightly surprised, Minako clasped his hand, and he curled his fingers tight around hers. They moved towards the school followed by gazes of their friends.

* * *

''What do you think you're doing Yaten?'' Taiki asked in an only seemingly calm voice when they were back in the apartment after the classes.

''Drinking mineral water. What it looks that I'm doing?'' Yaten responded in a light tone.

''You know what I'm talking about.''

''I think,'' Seiya who was sitting on the couch and flicking through some magazine, spoke up ''that Taiki is talking about your little crush.''

''Shut up Seiya!'' Yaten slowly started to lose his patience.

''I don't recognize you Yaten,'' Taiki said, looking straight at shorter boy. ''Yes, we decided to trust them but not to get involved.''

''Look, it's still me, and what's happening between me and her won't affect our mission, ok? I know what I'm doing on Earth, you don't have to remind me.''

''You're sure?'' Taiki asked with a disbelieving look.

''I always knew you have a thing for certain blonde,'' Seiya smirked.

''Look who's talking,'' Yaten shot back.

''I can't believe you two can think about something like that when our princess is missing.''

''Stop blaming us Taiki,'' Seiya said while putting away the magazine and getting up, ''and don't act like you don't feel anything to those girls.''

''I don't,'' Taiki said in a cold voice and turned to leave. He needed to rest from his brothers.

When he opened the door he stopped in his track, seeing blonde girl, with a raised hand, ready to knock.

''Hi Taiki-san,'' Minako said, smiling but Taiki ignored her completely. He brushed past her and left the apartment. Minako's smile vanished as she looked after the brown-haired boy.

''Come in, Minako,'' Seiya called while putting on his jacket. Minako walked in and looked at Yaten. He didn't say anything.

''I'll leave you two alone, lovebirds,'' Seiya grinned. ''I was planning to visit Odango anyway.'' He opened the door ready to leave and then turned to them once more. ''Remember to behave yourself,'' he said in Taiki's tone and then was gone.

Yaten sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Silver strands covered his eyes. Minako removed her jacket and slowly walked up to him. Yaten felt her presence right in front of him before she put one hand on his head and started caressing his hair. He looked up at her and saw worry look on her face.

''Don't worry,'' he said and stood up, facing her.

''They didn't take it well?'' she asked looking up at him and Yaten shook his head. ''No, why? You saw Seiya, he's just mocking me.'' He walked around her to the table, took mineral water and an empty glass.

She turned and looked at his back. ''What about Taiki?''

Yaten stopped pouring water. ''Taiki's mad, he won't talk to me.'' He didn't turn to face her.

Minako stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest to his back. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the neck, a chaste, comforting pressure of her lips. Yaten closed his eyes when she put her head on his shoulder. ''Don't be.''

* * *

The only place where Taiki could find solitude was school library. However, his plans were ruined when he saw blue-haired girl sitting at one of the tables and reading a book. He was about to ignore her but then decided against it and came up to confront her.

Ami looked up when somebody moved a chair and sat opposite her. ''Taiki?''

''You really accept that?'' Taiki asked out of nowhere.

''Accept what?'' Ami was a little bit confused.

''Yaten and Minako. Seiya and Usagi...''

''Wait,'' she said, taking off her glasses that she used to reading. ''Seiya and Usagi?''

''You know that there is something between them too.''

''It's nothing serious. Besides, Usagi has a destiny and Seiya isn't included.''

''I'm glad to hear that. What about Minako? Does she have a destiny too?''

''Why are you so mad about?'' Ami asked. ''Ok, maybe it is complicated but if Minako's happy I'll not question it.'' Then Ami stood up, gathering her things. ''I'm sorry Taiki but Makoto and Rei are probably already waiting for me outside the school. I have to go.''

''Don't you care that she'll be hurt later, when we leave,'' Taiki called after Ami and she stopped and then slowly turned around to face him. ''Don't pretend that you care about us,'' he could hear a little bit of hurt in her voice. ''It's your princess that you care about the most and you just can't understand that your brothers could find some happiness here on Earth while you long to be back home.'' With that she was gone and Taiki blinked in confusion. How was it possible that she understand him so well, and why her tone of voice was so strange when she said all of that? What was it? Hurt, anger? But why? Wasn't it obvious that they came on Earth only for their princess and nothing more?

* * *

''Hi Odango!'' Seiya called when he was in front of her house and saw her standing on the balcony.

''Seiya! What are you doing here?'' Usagi asked looking down at him.

''I just thought that we waisted a lot of time lately and we have to catch up. Do you want to take a walk?''

''Of course,'' Usagi smiled at him. She wasn't sure how they would act towards each other after yesterday, after their small talk in rain. She was glad everything seemed to be ok. ''I'll be down in a moment,'' she was about to go back to her room when Seiya stopped her. ''Odango?'' She turned back to look at him, ''Yes?''

''I missed you.''

''I missed you too,'' she said honestly and disappeared in her room. Her heart was dancing about the thought that she and Seiya were friends again. She missed him terribly.

Seiya smiled when he saw Usagi walking up to him. ''So, where do you want to go Odango?''

''Stop calling me that,'' she smacked his shoulder playfully and he grinned at her. God, he really missed her.

''Hm, let's see...'' she start wondering where they could go when suddenly Chibi-Chibi run out of the garden. ''Chibi-Chibi.''

''Chibi-Chibi, where are you going?'' Usagi asked as little girl with her censer passed her and Seiya, and run down the street.

Seiya looked bewildered after the girl when he sensed the fragrance of the princess. ''It can't be...'' he whispered and Usagi looked at him. ''What are you saying? Come on, before she gets lost.'' She run after Chibi-Chibi and Seiya followed.

* * *

''Here you are,'' Rei said when Ami finally walked out of the school. ''Look around Ami, it's completely empty here. What does it tell you?'' She asked and Ami raised her eyebrows questioningly. Rei sighed. ''Lessons ended long time ago and no one sits in the school.''

''Stop it Rei,'' Makoto said and then looked at Ami. ''Did you find that book you were looking for.''

Ami nodded ''Yes, I have it with me.''

''Ok, so we can go now.'' Rei said gladly.

''I'm afraid you cannot leave yet,'' unfamiliar voice said and all girls turned to see someone in a black clothing, with black cat ears and a cat tail. Black-haired plaits were coming out of the top of her ears.

''Who are you?'' Makoto asked clutching her Crystal Change Rod.

''Sailor Tin Nyanko,'' a newcomer bowed down slightly, keeping her eyes on the girls all the time. ''You don't have to introduce yourself Sailor Soldiers.'' Three girls looked at her surprised. ''I guess you didn't know that your former friend Mai was writing a diary. Who would think how many interesting information I would find there.''

''Star Gentle Uterus!'' Maker, appearing out of nowhere, attacked when Tin Nyanko wasn't expect it and knocked her out of her feet. Tin Nyanko got up quickly, glaring angry at Maker. ''I forgot about you, one of the Three Lights.'' Sailor Tin Nyanko took out a gun shaped like a cat's paw and fired blasts of energy at Maker. The attack hit Maker who fell down.

''Maker!'' Ami screamed.

''Now,'' Tin Nyanko turned to the girls. ''Where's the rest of you? I'm especially interested in Sailor Moon and her star seed. Then I'll take yours.''

''You won't get to her!'' Rei screamed and took out her Crystal Change Rod.

''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Merkury Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!''

* * *

**AN:** I know it ends with a small cliffhanger but don't worry, next chapter will be ready soon:)

Sadly, I must admit that only few chapters left but I hope you will stay with me to the end.

Oh, and don't forget to leave a review;)

:*


	21. Chapter 19

**AN:** The second part of the previous chapter is ready! However before you read it, I have to make something clear. 'Save yourself' is a completion of Stars season, it's not a completely different and new story. So please, don't be surprised by some similarities with the anime, as it was in some of the previous chapters and as it will be in those few last chapters. I just wanted this story to be an extension of the Stars season. This story is (at some point) true to the anime, but at the same time it's a different story, if you know what I mean. ;)

Anyway, new chapter is ready and we're slowly heading towards the final :(

I hope you'll like this one and I'm waiting for feedback.

One more thing. I think I should have done it a long time ago but well...here it is:

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon and it's characters.

* * *

''Why did you bring us to school Chibi-Chibi?'' Seiya asked when the girl stopped and turned to him and Usagi.

''Chibi-Chibi.''

''Look!'' Usagi tugged Seiya by the sleeve and pointed at Mercury, Jupiter, Mars and Maker fighting with some new enemy who had definite advantage. Sailor Soldiers were all beaten up and barely had strength to stand on their feet.

''We have to help them!'' Usagi looked desperately at Seiya and he nodded.

* * *

''So, do you prefer spaghetti or chicken with rice?'' Minako asked, holding up two recipes.

Yaten's eyebrows shot up. ''Don't tell me you can cook.'' He was sitting at the table while she was bustling around the kitchen.

Minako laughed nervously. ''Why? It can't be that hard.''

''So you can't.''

''Hey,'' she threw dry dishcloth at him, ''I made you a soup when you were sick, remember?''

''You made it by yourself?'' Yaten asked sceptically.

''Well, mom helped me a little bit.''

''I knew it.'' Yaten threw the dishcloth back at her. ''Taiki won't be happy if you destroy something in the kitchen. It's his sacred place. Well, next to the library.''

''He will hate me even more.'' It wasn't a question but a statement.

''He doesn't hate you.'' Yaten said before his cellphone vibrated. He reached for the phone and read the message. ''Don't worry about cooking,'' he said while getting up. ''It's Seiya. Something happened.''

''New Phage?'' Minako asked while leaving recipes and following Yaten to the door.

''I don't know, but they need us.'' They both grabbed their jackets and left the apartment.

* * *

''Sailor Moon, just the one I'm looking for,'' Tin Nyanko smiled evilly, completely ignoring Fighter. ''Or should I tell Usagi Tsukino?''

Sailor Moon looked at her in shock.

''She knows our identities,'' Mercury said weakly, holding her bleeding shoulder.

''Not so fast,'' Tin Nyanko raised her hand when she saw Fighter ready to attack. She pulled out a capsule from her bracelets. ''The capsule contain a small black hole, and if I accidentally crash it, all of you will be sucked into nothingness. All I want is Sailor Moon's star seed.''

''Sailor Moon, don't do this,'' Mars shouted.

Sailor Moon shook her head. ''I don't want anyone else to get hurt.''

''Wise decision,'' Tin Nyanko smiled.

Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon by her arm. ''What are you doing,'' she asked angrily.

''What I have to do,'' she pulled her arm out of Fighter's grip and faced Tin Nyanko. ''I'll give you my star seed but you won't hurt anyone else.''

''We'll see about that.'' Tin Nyanko raised her hand. ''Goodbye Sailor Moon.''

''Venus Love and Beauty Shock!''

''Star Sensitive Inferno!''

Double blast of energy unexpectedly hit Tin Nyanko who lost her balance. The power of the attack knocked the capsule out of her hand and send evil Sailor far away.

''No!'' Sailor Moon shouted when the capsule crashed into some rocks.

''What?'' Healer asked confused but then she saw huge black hole being released from the capsule.

''What is it?'' Venus asked as strong gust of wind blew at them.

''She's gone!'' Makoto shouted, referring to Tin Nyanko. ''How to stop it?'' The black hole started to engulf what was nearest, empty litter bin, football left by some boys, adverts and posters hanging on the notice board in front of the school.

''We have to escape!'' Maker shouted although she knew that as the hole grew bigger, there was no escape. Sailor Senshi started backing, looking for something steady to hold on to.

''Come on!'' Healer grabbed Venus' hand as they all started running.

''Chibi-Chibi?'' Sailor Moon turned at the weak voice of the girl just to see her standing right in front of the hole. The censer fell out of her small hands and the black hole swallowed her.

''No! Chibi-Chibi!'' Sailor Moon made a rush for the girl but Fighter's arms wrapped themselves strongly around her waist, stopping her. ''You won't help her that way!''

''Let go of me!'' she struggled unsuccessfully against her.

''I won't!''

Just then blasts of wind seemed to disappear and everything went completely still. Fighter's hold on Sailor Moon loosen up but she didn't let go. Sailor Senshi and Starlights stopped running and looked at the black hole. Now it wasn't completely black. Pink light coming out of the Chibi-Chibi's censer started to mix with the blackness. Maker's eyes became bigger as she looked at the pink light in awe. Healer let go of Venus' hand and took a step closer, familiar scent filling her nostrils.

Suddenly there was powerful explosion that knocked Sailor Senshi out of their feet. When they looked up again, the black hole was gone but the powerful light shooting out of the censer was still there. A mysterious woman, surrounded by the light, was floating in the air and holding sleeping Chibi-Chibi in her arms.

''Princess,'' Fighter whispered in a trembling voice, ''it's you.''

The Sailor Starlights, close to tears, were already kneeling around their Princess as her feet touched the ground.

''We waited for this so long,'' Maker said as she looked up at the Princess.

''I know,'' the Princess nodded, her voice sweet and lilting. ''I made you worry. But I had an important mission.'' She looked at the girl sleeping in her arms. ''Thank you Chibi Chibi-chan.'' She then took a step towards Sailor Moon and handed her the girl. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi couldn't take their eyes of the Princess. She was stunningly beautiful; she wore a long, off the shoulder, red silk dress which sleeves started out puffy and a dark red, then change to a transparent peachy colour. Her long red hair was in two looped ponytails; on her head was a black hat, covered with olive flowers. Her eyes had reddish-orange colour.

''Sailor Moon, I was watching you from inside the censer,'' the Princess spoke in a sweet voice, looking at Sailor Senshi.

''Us?'' Sailor Moon asked and Princess Kakyuu nodded. ''Yes. There has been a holy war going on for a long time throughout the galaxy, the Sailor Wars. The Sailor Senshi had always fought against evil. But the strongest and legendary Sailor Senshi sealed the chaos, which was the source of evil in the galaxy. But now, the chaos reappeared in the galaxy.''

''Is that Galaxia?'' Mars asked.

''Galaxia wants to get the star seeds and put the galaxy into a state of chaos. We still have hope, as long as we have the light of hope that the legendary Sailor Senshi left.''

''Light of hope?'' Sailor Moon asked.

''I came to this planet secretly to find that power.''

Maker got up. ''We don't need that! If you're fine, we can reclaim our planet. Let's go back.''

The Princess shook her head. ''Unless we find the light of hope, we can't seal the chaos.'' She looked at Sailor Moon. ''Please Sailor Moon, help us. Let's find the light of hope together. That's the only way to defeat Galaxia.''

* * *

''What's going on?'' Galaxia asked, shaking her head. ''Why do I feel so strong energy? Why is the energy gathering on a planet like this?''

The door opened and Tin Nyanko appeared. ''My lady,'' she bowed.

''Do you have the star seed?''

''No, but was really close. I've found the star seed but...'' Galaxia silenced her. ''I don't want to hear it. If you really found the star seed then we have to hurry.''

* * *

''I'm sorry I let you wait so long. I always heard your songs. But I couldn't be spotted by Galaxia.'' Princess Kakyuu admitted back at the Three Lights' apartment. She was sitting on the couch between Seiya and Taiki.

''The most important is that we finally found you,'' Yaten said as he looked at the princess from his place on the armchair.

''We should go back home, start to rebuild our planet,'' Taiki said.

''I know,'' the princess nodded, ''but I want you to sing one last time, and put your all energy into it to find the light of hope.''

''What if we won't find it?'' Seiya asked.

''Then we won't defeat Galaxia. She will destroy Earth just like she destroyed our planet.''

Everyone fell silent. Finally it was Taiki who decided to say aloud what Seiya or Yaten couldn't. ''If we won't find the light of hope, we have to go back home.''

The princess nodded again. ''Tomorrow, after your last concert. If we won't find the light of hope, there's nothing we can do here, on Earth.''

No one said anything and after a moment the princess decided to drop the subject. ''Can I ask for something to drink?'' Yaten quickly nodded and went to the kitchen. ''I think I'll go to sleep earlier. Constant hiding got me exhausted and tomorrow's important day.'' She smiled at Seiya and Taiki. ''I'm glad we're together again.''

In the kitchen, Yaten poured mineral water to the glass and was about to go back when he noticed something on the worktop. He put the glass on the kitchen table and walked up to the counter where several recipes were scattered. His took one of them in his hand.

''Yaten!'' Seiya shouted from the other room. ''What's taking you so long?''

His hand let go and instead he grabbed the glass and went to his princess.

* * *

It was late evening and Minako was laying in her bed thinking about everything that happened since the previous night. She couldn't believe that it was only last night when Yaten came to her and they kissed. Now his princess was back; their princess. She never saw Yaten, Seiya or Taiki that happy. She knew she should be happy for them but she couldn't. Yaten didn't talk to her or call since the princess appeared and somewhere deep inside she had a bad feeling that he didn't need her anymore now that his princess was back. She knew it would happen sooner or later but it was still too soon. Why now? Just as she and Yaten finally got closer. How was it possible that last night she was the happiest person in the world and now she was the saddest one.

She heard a knock on her window and slowly got up. As she came closer she immediately recognized person on the other side.

''Can I come in?'' Yaten asked when she opened the window.

She was slightly surprised seeing him but nodded and moved aside. When he was in she closed the window, turned around and found herself mere inches from him. He was so close that she had to take a step back, her back colliding with window. She looked up at him. ''I didn't think you would come.''

''Me too, but the princess sleeps now and I felt this strange need to see you and talk to you.''

Minako sighed. She was happy that he wanted to see her but the part about 'talking' didn't sound good. She moved around and sat on her bed. When he turned to looked at her she took a pillow to hug. ''I'm listening.''

''Tomorrow's our last concert.''

''Last?'' Why was she surprised? It was obvious that now that they had their princess back they don't need to sing anymore. They don't need to stay on Earth anymore. They don't have a reason to.

''We want to put our energy into finding the light of hope that the princess was talking about. But if we don't find it...''

''What then?''

''We'll leave. We have to go back, rebuild our planet.''

Minako nodded sadly and looked at her feet. Yaten could feel her emotion so clearly that it almost hurt. He couldn't even distinguish his own feelings because of hers. All he felt, or rather she felt, was sorrow, pain and disappointment. Why was she doing this to him? He couldn't give her what she wanted and she knew it.

Minako looked up at him. ''So, tomorrow at the concert will probably be the last time that I see you?''

''Probably.''

''Yaten, I ...''

''Minako, don't,'' he raised his hand. ''It doesn't make sense. Whatever you say, it won't change anything. My princess needs me.''

''I need you too.'' As soon as she said that she realized how silly and childlish it sounded. How could she ask him to choose between her and his princess?

_You're not that important._ Isamus' words echoed in her head.

Yaten turned to window and closed his eyes. Why was she saying something like that? Why she doesn't understand? He opened the window.

Minako shivered when cool night air touched her skin, and tore her eyes away from him. She laid on the bed, with her back to him, still hugging the pillow to her chest like it was a replacement of the warm body she longed for. Nothing happened for a moment and then she heard the window being closed. She shut her eyes but sudden, small rustle of covers made her open them again. Just as she was about to turn around she felt solid body against her back and strong arm wrapping itself protectively around her stomach. She felt his warm breath on her neck and relaxed in his arms. No one said anything. There was nothing more to say. No matter what happens tomorrow, he was now with her. That was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 20

It was five past seven in the morning when Minako opened her eyes. Even without turning, her hand immediately darted to the left side of the bed. When the only thing that her hand has found was her sheet, she turned her head and looked at the other side of her bed. Yaten was gone. She should expect that, but still couldn't help being disappointed. She shifted to the empty side on the bed and hid her face in the pillow where his smell still lingered. She didn't want to get up, go to school and face everyone. She wanted to wait through this day in her bed but she couldn't. She had to get up, go to school and to the concert, smiling all the time, hiding her broken heart.

She did as she planned, got up, ate breakfast, washed herself, got dressed, combed her hair and walked to school. Everything she did, she did mechanically, without thinking, without any interest in what was going on around her. When somebody asked her something she smiled and said something back, anything just to be left alone. She felt empty inside.

When she entered the biology class, she found her desk empty. Of course, they don't have to come to school anymore. Mechanically, Minako sat down and took out her books. She looked at the chair on her right. He would never sit there again. She turned her head and glanced at Usagi who also didn't look good. Her eyes were circled with shadows and there was that sad look on her face. Minako sighed and turned to the teacher. When her hands were searching for the right page in the book, her mind was somewhere else, floating carelessly in a black void. There were no thoughts, no feelings; just terrifying emptiness.

* * *

''I can't believe they're going home,'' Makoto said as she, with Chibi-Chibi in her arms, Rei, Ami and Minako where waiting, in the crowd full of teenage girls, for the concert to begin. The concert was being held under the open sky which was good because the day was sunny and warm.

Rei nodded, ''We'll probably never see them again.''

''It's strange,'' Ami said sadly. ''We were seeing them every day and suddenly they'll be gone. It's happening too fast.''

''Minako, you ok?'' Rei looked at the blonde girl who was surprisingly quiet. Minako looked back at her raven-haired friend and smiled. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Why?''

''Yesterday, you and Yaten...'' Makoto started carefully but Minako stopped her. She didn't want to talk about that, about him. ''Yesterday was yesterday and today is today. I'm happy for them and that's all that matters,'' she forced a fake smile on her lips.

Ami looked at her sceptically. ''It's ok to admit that you'll miss him. I know that I'll miss Taiki although he doesn't feel the same way.''

Minako appreciated Ami's honesty but didn't say anything. How could she ever explain that storm of feelings inside when he was beside her, and then aching emptiness when he was gone?

Her eyes darted back to the scene that was still vacant.

* * *

There was a knock on the dressing room door and Seiya got up to open it. He was slightly surprised but also relieved seeing Usagi on the other side. He wanted nothing more than to see her and talk to her if it was his last chance.

''Can we talk?'' Usagi asked and Seiya let her in, nodding. Yaten and Taiki looked at the blonde.

''Can you leave us alone?'' Seiya asked.

''Yeah,'' Yaten murmured and left the room. Taiki fixed his eyes on Usagi for a moment, and then glimpsed at Seiya. ''Just hurry, we should start in a minute.'' He then also left, leaving the two alone.

They were looking at each other for a moment not really knowing what to say before Seiya cleared his throat and spoke up. ''We don't have much time.''

Usagi nodded. ''I know.''

''After this concert, either we find the light of hope and stand to fight, either we'll going back home.'' He took a step closer. ''This is our last moment alone.''

Usagi looked up into his eyes. ''I didn't ask you yesterday but I have to now.'' She took a deep breath. ''What you said the day before yesterday, when I was crying...''

''It's nothing,'' he shook his head, small sad smile appearing on his lips, ''I just wish I met you sooner.''

''I'm sorry,'' Usagi said quietly.

''Don't be, Odango.'' He reached to touch her cheek. ''I hope you're boyfriend is ok and you can meet him soon.''

''I'll miss you.''

''I'll miss you too. More than anything else.'' He slowly leaned in, afraid that she might pull away, and kissed her cheek. Then he looked back at her, his hand still lingering on her other cheek. ''Goodbye Usagi.''

One last brush of his fingers against her skin and he was gone, leaving her alone in the dressing room with another small hole forming in her heart.

* * *

''Where's Usagi?'' Ami asked. ''Do you see her anywhere, Mako-chan?''

Makoto craned her neck to get a better view through the crowd. ''I don't see her but...'' she quickly turned to the girls. ''Guess who else is coming in our direction.'' Before any of them responded, Haruka and Michiru appeared out of nowhere.

''I told you they would be here,'' Haruka said to Michiru.

''Haruka, Michiru,'' Rei looked at them, ''I didn't know you're Three Lights' fans.''

''Oh please,'' Haruka rolled her eyes.

''We just knew we would find you here.'' Michiru said. ''We heard it's their last concert and they're going back home. Are we correct?''

''How is it you always know everything?'' Makoto asked, puzzled.

''About knowing everything,'' Haruka started, ''we'll talk later about you meeting with them behind our backs. Now, where's Usagi?''

''I'm right here,'' Usagi said, trying to pass between a group of teenagers and stepping next to her friends.

''Where have you been?'' Minako asked.

''I was saying goodbye to Seiya,'' Usagi admitted, not worrying about Haruka nad Michiru. She took Chibi-Chibi from Makoto's arms and looked at the scene.

''It's good they'll be gone,'' Haruka said just as first sounds of music started to play and Three Lights appeared on the stage.

''This is our last message!'' Seiya shouted just before the music became louder and they started singing. The crowd went crazy, everybody dancing and singing with the boys. The colourful scene lights illuminated Seiya, Yaten and Taiki as they were crossing the stage and singing as powerful as never. After two faster, dance songs they sang some ballads.

Minako's eyes never left Yaten. Watching him very carefully, she could see how many emotions he was putting into singing, how honest and open he was. The side of him, that he was hiding from everyone, was visible through their songs. The side of him she saw that night he came to her.

Somewhere in the middle of the fifth song, the scene lights started twinkling strangely until they went out. Disoriented Three Lights stopped singing. ''What's going on?'' They could hear murmurs in the crowd.

''We're sorry, I guess we have problems with lightning...'' Seiya started through the microphone but didn't finish because there was a sudden blast on the stage that threw him, Yaten and Taiki away, and Tin Nyanko appeared. ''Let's start the real fun,'' she said and threw a ball of energy in the crowd.

Scared people started shouting and running away as fast as they could, and after a few moments the only people who left under the stage were seven girls. Tin Nyanko smiled. ''Just the people that I want. Now, give me your star seed Sailor Moon! I don't have much time!''

''Not so fast!'' Haruka shouted, standing in front of Usagi and took out her Crystal Change Rod. ''Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!''

''Moon Eternal, Make Up!''

''Fine!'' Tin Nyanko shouted. ''You want it the hard way, then you'll get it.'' She raised her hand to attack.

''Star Serious Laser!'' Unexpected beam of light hit Tin Nyanko in the back, pushing her out of the stage. She landed on her knees just in front of Sailor Senshi. Fighter, Healer, Maker and princess Kakyuu went out of the darkness of the stage.

Tin Nyanko turned to look at her attacker. Small trickle of blood running down her chin. ''You will so regret it!'' Before she did anything the sky suddenly became very dark. All Senshi looked up. Sun disappeared behind the masses of black clouds. Thunder crashed in the sky.

''What's going on?'' Mars asked.

''Lady's coming,'' Tin Nyanko said quietly.

''Galaxia,'' princess Kakyuu said just as there was another blast of energy and Galaxia appeared on the stage.

''Lady, I was just going to ...'' Tin Nyanko started but Galaxia interrupted her. ''Shut up! I don't want to hear that. You failed me and I've decided to take care of the things by myself.'' She raised her hand, took Nyanko's bracelets and killed her.

''Now,'' she turned to the Starlights and her eyes locked on the princess, ''you're the source of the tremendous energy that I felt lately.'' She raised her hand and ball of gold energy appeared in it. ''I guess we have to do something about it.'' The ball turned into stream that she sent forward but princess Kakyuu stopped it with her own energy. Two bars of light, gold and pink, met in the middle, each trying to overcome the other one.

Starlights stepped forward ready to attack but the princess stopped them. ''With your power, you can't defeat Galaxia. Escape. Hurry!'' She didn't turn to look at them, focusing her all attention on the stream of power she was sending. She could feel Galaxia's strength and knew that she won't be able to fight her for long.

''We won't leave you!'' Healer shouted. Her voice full of despair as she saw her princess becoming weaker.

All Senshi that were under the stage looked helplessly as the princess fell to her knees. Eventually, the princess couldn't hold out, and lost. Her pink star seed appeared, and Galaxia got it, laughing cruelly. Astonished Starlights surrounded princess Kakyuu as her body fell on the stage.

''No!'' Sailor Moon shouted. ''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!'' she shouted and feathers started flying around her as she spun three times and attacked. Much to her surprise, the attack did nothing to Galaxia. She still stood in the same place laughing cruelly. Sailor Moon took a step back, her eyes wide as she looked at Galaxia. Chibi-Chibi got a tight hold on her leg in fear.

''Stupid, little girl. Did you really think you could defeat me?''

''Princess,'' Fighter said desperately, holding princess' fading body in her arms. Maker sat on her other side and Healer took princess' hand. Tears were running down their faces. They just found her and they were loosing her again.

''My dear Starlights,'' princess Kakyuu said weakly. ''You have to join your powers with Sailor Senshi. Don't give up. I believe in you.'' With that she closed her eyes and her body vanished.

''Oh, what a sad scene,'' Galaxia said with irony in her voice. ''Prepare yourself because you'll end up as your princess.'' She looked back at Sailor Senshi that stood under the stage. ''All of you!''

Starlights got up slowly, clenching their fists.

''Our duty was to protect the princess and we failed,'' Fighter admitted sadly, ''but we will fulfill her last wish, we won't give up without a fight and we will avenge our princess' death.'' Her eyes were filled with pain but also with determination. She jumped down the stage and stood in front of Earth Senshi, blocking them from Galaxia's view. Healer and Maker followed and stood on both sides of Fighter.

''What are you doing?'' Uranus asked slightly surprised.

Fighter turned to look at her, ''We weren't able to protect our planet but at least maybe we can help protect Earth. As our princess said, it's time to join powers and work together.''

''That's very touching,'' Galaxia spoke up and Fighter turned back to look at her, ''but you're all stupid if you think that you can defeat me. I'm invincible, and when I finish with you I'll have all star seeds and the whole galaxy will be mine.'' She smiled cruelly. ''Get ready for death.''


	23. Chapter 21

**AN:** Time for the final battle!

The battle was one of the most important parts in the Stars season so my version of it it's similar, there were some aspects that I couldn't miss. However, if you remember the whole battle well, you'll see that I've changed it a little bit (starting from the place of the battle; oh and forget about wings and flying;)).

* * *

There was a rumble of distant thunder and a strong gust of wind. In a blink of an eye, trees lost their leaves, became black and rotten; flowers and grass withered, soft petals fell to the ground and turned coal black. The ground parched and started to burst in some places. No animals or birds could have been heard, just eerie silence except the occasional thunders. The Earth was dying.

All Senshi looked around in shock while Galaxia admired her creation with self-satisfaction.

''It's happening again,'' Healer said quietly. ''The same happened on our planet.''

''This planet would be destroyed soon,'' Maker stated.

''You're very right,'' Galaxia said. ''Say goodbye to Earth.''

* * *

''The enemy has already taken over most of the galaxy,'' Setsuna stated as she inhaled the smell of dying earth. Powerful wind was playing with her long, dark green hair.  
''This enemy is stronger than the previous ones,'' Hotaru appeared by her side. ''Sailor Senshi are in danger.'' She took a step forward sensing something. ''Artemis and Luna,'' she said quietly just before two running cats emerged from the darkness

''Setsuna, Hotaru!'' Artemis shouted as he and Luna stopped in front of them. ''Galaxia appeared, Inner Senshi with Uranus, Neptune and Starlights stood to fight with her.''

''She's too powerful,'' Luna said, ''they need help.''

''We know,'' Setsuna nodded. ''We will go, you stay here.'' She looked up at the murky sky. ''We can't let the Earth stay in danger.''

* * *

''Star Sensitive Inferno!'' Healer shouted and the blast of energy from her hand was directed towards Galaxia who easily bounced it back at Starlights. Three Sailors fell to the ground and Galaxia shook her head. ''Won't you ever learn? You can't defeat me!''

''We'll see about that,'' Uranus said and with Neptune they hoped on the stage.

''I want you see you trying to stop me,'' Galaxia said.

''Space Sword Blaster!'' Uranus shouted and the sword, glowing with golden yellow energy appeared in her hands. She used it to throw a blast of energy at Galaxia which hit her but did no harm. Surprised Uranus took a step back.

''I told you,'' Galaxia laughed and raised her hand.

''Oh no,'' Sailor Moon whispered looking at the scene in front of her eyes.

''Not so fast,'' calm voice said from the other side of the scene. Galaxia turned just as two new Sailor Senshi came out of the darkness.

''Pluto, Saturn!'' Jupiter shouted with a shade of hope in her voice.

''Dead Scream!''

''Silence Glaive Surprise!''

Pluto and Saturn attacked at once, two streams of energy merging into one directed at Galaxia who, under the pressure of the hit took a step back.

''Space Sword Blaster!''

''Submarine Reflection!''

Uranus and Neptune attacked from the other side and Galaxia found herself trapped between four streams of power. Suddenly, her knees gave up and she fell to the ground. Four, exhausted Outer Senshi broke the attack but quickly regretted it when Galaxia got up. Four thin streams of blood from her eyes were running down her face. Except that, the attack seemed to do nothing to her.

''Now you got me mad,'' she turned to Pluto and Saturn and raised her hands. Her bracelets shone and there was a blast; Saturn and Pluto were on their knees, two star seeds hanging in the air. Very quickly Galaxia turned to Uranus and Neptune and repeated the action.

Four star seeds were shining brilliantly in the darkness.

''Four lights of stars are disappearing,'' Healer whispered and then there was another thunder.

''Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn!'' Sailor Moon shouted desperately and wanted to run up the stage but Fighter's grip on her arm stopped her. ''You can't help them.''

''No,'' Sailor Moon shook her head in denial, tears flowing down her face.

Galaxia gathered the star seeds, first from Pluto and Saturn whose bodies fell to the ground and disappeared. She then turned to Uranus and Neptune. ''For you I have something special.'' She took their star seeds and before their bodies faded, Galaxia's bracelets appeared on their wrists. Their bodies stopped fading as they got up on their feet.

Sailor Senshi and Starlights watched everything in shock.

''How?'' Venus asked and then noticed that their eyes were hazy like they were in a trance.

''Bring me Sailor Moon's star seed,'' Galaxia ordered Uranus and Neptune, her bloody eyes darted to the Sailor Senshi under the stage. Uranus and Neptune nodded and jump down from the scene.

''You won't do that,'' Sailor Moon said with certainty.

''I wouldn't be so sure,'' Uranus' voice was colder than ever as she raised her hand to attack. ''Space Sword Blaster!'' Everything happened so fast that Sailor Moon barely registered it. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus jumped in front of her but before the attack reached them, Healer and Maker attacked at once, stopping the stream of Uranus' energy. There was explosion that sent all Senshi to the ground. Uranus and Neptune quickly got up.

''World Shaking!''

''Submarine Reflection!''

The attacks hit Healer and Maker powerfully, leaving just Fighter on her feet.

''It will be pleasure,'' Uranus said looking at Fighter. ''Space Sword Blaster!'' she shouted and threw a ball of energy from her sword straight at Fighter who tried to avoid the attack but her arm was bruised.

''Star Serious Laser!'' she shouted at Uranus but in the same moment Neptune attacked and stopped Fighter. Then Uranus and Neptune turned to five Sailor Senshi and raised their arms with bracelets. They were ready to attack but just before they did that their eyes became normal. Suddenly they spun around and directed their attacks at confused Galaxia. The fireballs from their bracelets hit Galaxia and she struggled but star seed didn't appear. Uranus and Neptune backed in shock.

''Impossible!'' Neptune exclaimed. ''The star seed didn't appear.''

Galaxia laughed. ''I never expected that there would be someone who wouldn't become controlled by my bracelet. It's the first time I met senshi like you.'' Suddenly her laugh died down. ''You fools!'' she stormed and took away their bracelets. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's hands found each other and their fingers intertwined just before they fell to the ground and began to fade.

''No,'' Sailor Moon whispered. ''Haruka, Michiru,'' she shook her head, more tears running down her face. ''No!''

Laying on the burnt ground, Uranus looked at Sailor Moon, ''Don't cry my kitten.'' Her eyes then darted to the rest of Sailor Senshi and Starlights. ''Protect our princess.'' She then turned to give one last look to Neptune before they both faded completely.

''I have enough of this game,'' Galaxia said as if nothing happened. Sailor Moon slowly raised her wet eyes to look at her. ''Give me your star seed Sailor Moon!''

Fighter, Healer and Maker leapt in front of the Senshi.

''No!'' Sailor Moon shouted and moved forward standing between Fighter and Maker. Chibi-Chibi followed not letting go of Sailor Moon's leg. ''Don't do this!''

''It's too late for you,'' Galaxia raised her arms, two bracelets shining in the darkness. Sailor Moon closed her eyes as fireballs shoot from the bracelets. When the blast didn't reach her she opened her eyes just to see backs of Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury standing in front of Healer, Fighter, her and Maker; their bodies pierced by four razor-sharp arrows of energy; four star seeds hanging in the air.

''No!'' Sailor Moon screamed hopelessly as she realized what has just happened and fell to her knees.

Galaxia took the star seeds and four fading bodies collapsed to the ground.

Fighter's eyes grew wide as she looked at dying girls, and Maker's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe that these four girls would sacrifice their lives for ... for them?

Healer stood motionlessly, her body refused to move as her mind refused to accept what has just happened. Terrifying feeling went through her body as she felt the glitter of four stars disappear, blue, red, green and yellow star seeds. The yellow one. The light was fading, the love was dying.

No; silent scream build at the back of her throat. She wanted to move forward but her feet refused. ''Why?'' she asked weakly, her voice hoarse. ''For us?''

''You're important .., to us,'' Venus managed to say through the pain that tormented her fading body. Body, that she almost couldn't feel anymore. Her very existence was vanishing, leaving amounts of unbearable pain.

''Please,'' Mars started, looking at Starlights, ''protect Usagi and Earth.''

Sailor Moon, still on her knees, reached out to Mars, who was closer to her than the rest and took her hand. Mars gave a small smile just before all girls faded completely. Sailor Moon's hand clutched thin air. She got up and yelled at Galaxia. ''Give them back!'' There was more desperation than strength in her voice.

''Sailor Moon, it's a pleasure to see you so miserable. That's why I have one more surprise for you.'' Galaxia held out her hand and a star seed appeared on her palm, gold star seed that shone more brilliantly than any other they've seen.

''No,'' Sailor Moon said, falling back to her knees, her voice a little more than a whisper.

''You know the owner of this star seed?'' Fighter asked, standing by Sailor Moon's side and looking down at her.

''Mamo-chan...'' was the only thing that Sailor Moon said, not even looking up at Fighter, her eyes fixed on the star seed.

''Why? Why him?'' Sailor Moon was asking herself desperately as Galaxia delighted in her opponent's misery.

Chibi-Chibi hid in Sailor Moon's passive arms, trying to comfort her.

''Everyone is gone, I have nothing left to fight for,'' Sailor Moon said quietly.

''What are you saying?'' Healer asked angrily as she suddenly woke up from the numbness she was in after the death of Sailor Senshi. She stepped in front of Sailor Moon, gripped her by shoulders and dragged up to her feet.

''Healer!'' Fighter shouted warningly but Healer didn't pay any attention to her. She gripped Sailor Moon's shoulder tighter to make her focus. ''Everyone died for you, your friends sacrificed their lives and you're giving up?'' Sailor Moon wanted to move away, but Healer didn't let go. ''They died because they believed in you, they put their hope in you and you want to let them down. You're so ungrateful. Their lives meant nothing to you?''

''Stop it!'' Sailor Moon shouted and freed herself, stepping away from Healer. ''How can you say something like that? I loved them!''

''Well, you don't show it!'' Healer shouted back. ''If you did you would fight till the very end instead of whining!''

''That's enough Healer!'' Fighter yelled.

''Oh, don't stop,'' Galaxia suddenly spoke up, really amused. ''You're very entertaining.''

''Chibi-Chibi,'' little girl said quietly tugging at Sailor Moon's leg. Sailor Moon looked at her and picked her up in her arms. ''Healer's right,'' she looked at Galaxia. ''I won't give in to you. We'll never give up!''

''Very well, the sooner we'll end this, the better. I've wasted too much time with you already.'' Galaxia raised her arms but Starlights were faster.

''Star Serious Laser!''

''Star Sensitive Inferno!''

''Star Gentle Uterus!''

The three of them put all energy and hope they were left in the attack and directed it at Galaxia. She stumbled, surprised by their power and Starlights took it as a good sign. They didn't let go although they were getting weaker with each second. Fortunately, Galaxia was also getting weaker; she fell to her knees because of the power of the attack. Sailor Moon looked at Fighter and with terror noticed that thin streams of blood were running from her nose and ears. Blonde Sailor gasped and then looked at Healer and Maker who looked the same. The energy was being drained from them and they fell to their knees but didn't break the attack. They were getting weaker while Galaxia started to get up.

Sailor Moon put Chibi-Chibi back on the ground.

''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!'' she added her power to make the attack stronger. Galaxia stumbled again but didn't fell. Although blood was running down her eyes, nose and ears, she stood still. Sailor Moon started getting weaker and also fell to her knees. Sailor Starlights' pale faces were all in blood, hair sticking to their sweat skins, their arms trembling but they didn't stop fighting.

Galaxia laughed and Sailor Moon started praying for a miracle.

Suddenly, Chibi-Chibi, that was next to Sailor Moon, started glowing with pink light.

Galaxia's eyes widened as she noticed the light. ''It can't be. The light of hope ... awakened?'' she managed to say before fifth stream of light, Chibi-Chibi's light was directed at her. Sailor Moon quickly glanced at Chibi-Chibi, not breaking her attack. The girl had closed eyes and looked like she was praying, and then she put one of her hands on Sailor Moon's shoulder. Sailor Moon closed her eyes as new power filled her, she felt her own attack getting stronger and she opened her eyes. Bright pink light was now coming out of her; she looked back at Chibi-Chibi, but the girl managed only to smile before she vanished.

Sailor Moon directed her attention back to Galaxia, her strengthened attack merged with Starlight's energy as the four of them continued to fight Galaxia off.

''No!'' Galaxia shouted, her bracelets broke off, one by one and her eyes became red and she fell to her knees. ''You won't win!'' she stormed. ''I made you truly miserable!'' she opened her palm and Mamoru's star seed appeared on it again.

Sailor Moon hesitated for a moment but didn't break the attack. Galaxia, now really weakened, focused on the star seed. Her eyes red as she was starring at it like she was in a trance. Before anyone realized what was happening, the star seed stopped glowing and shattered in millions of pieces. Galaxia laughed weakly but cruelly.

''No!'' Sailor Moon cried and almost broke the attack but Fighter's free hand caught her wrist, forcing her to keep on fighting.

''Don't stop,'' Fighter whispered weakly. Sailor Moon looked at her and saw hope in her eyes. Although her heart was shattered as Mamoru's star seed and tears blurred her vision, she nodded; pink light kept on coming out of her palm in Galaxia's direction.

Galaxia, still on her knees, was now all in blood; she yelped in pain as skin on her face and arms started opening and burning. Sailor Moon turned, not to look at her and put all her energy in on last push. She wanted it to finally end.

There was powerful blast that threw Sailor Moon and Starlights back and then sudden silence. When they slowly got up Galaxia was nowhere to be seen; instead, millions of star seeds were hanging in the air. Four Senshi looked up at glowing stars with delight.

Black clouds disappeared, uncovering clear blue sky. The ground closed were it was open and grass started growing; trees became green again, flowers started blooming. They could even hear twitters and chirps of birds somewhere in the distance.

Fighter took a deep breath of fresh air. ''We saved the Earth,'' she said with relief in her voice.

Star seeds started floating slowly in the air, and then flying up in the sky.

''What's happening?'' Maker asked.

''The star seeds go out throughout the galaxy,'' Healer said, feeling millions of stars regaining their glow. ''They're going back to their owners.''

Nine star seeds didn't move but stayed in place, five on the stage and four under the scene. Slowly, nine laying bodies appeared in the places of star seeds.

Starlights gasped as their princess and eight Sailor Senshi started to wake up.

''Princess!'' Maker shouted and helped their princess to get up.

''You're allive!'' Healer exclaimed.

Sailor Moon couldn't say a word from happiness at seeing her friends and princess Kakyuu allive. Tears were running down her face and her heart was broken at the thought that she couldn't bring Mamoru back, but she was glad that they were ok. She run to her friends and hugged each of them.

''Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan!'' I thought I lost you.

''You'll never lose us,'' Rei said, smiling at her.

''You did well princess,'' Uranus said as she, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn appeared next to them.

''We never stopped believing in you,'' Pluto stated.

''I knew you would help us,'' princess Kakyuu said, and Sailor Senshi looked at her and Starlights. While princess Kakyuu looked beautiful as always, Fighter, Healer and Maker were stained with blood, bruised and breathing heavily, but they looked happy, all of them.

''What happened?'' Jupiter asked as she saw sad look on Sailor Moon's face and tears in her eyes.

Sailor Moon looked at her hands. ''It's Mamo-chan,'' she said quietly, ''he's gone.'' She looked up at her friends. ''He's truly gone.''

Saturn looked at Pluto; silent question in her eyes: What with the future?

Fighter looked away as Uranus took Sailor Moon in her arms and let her cry. She would do anything to bring smile back on her sweet face but she couldn't.

Healer's eyes caught Venus' for a moment but blonde quickly looked away. There was something in Healer's gaze that she couldn't face; not yet.

Everyone went silent; the only noise were Sailor Moon's cries.

They saved the Earth, but they suffered a loss.

Usagi lost Mamoru and with him her future.


	24. Chapter 22

The battle was over and Starlights, with princess Kakyuu, were going home at sunrise. They agreed to meet with Sailor Senshi at the school roof early in the morning for final goodbye. The fight was exhausting and they needed night to rest and regenerate.

Just when princess Kakyuu fell asleep, Seiya decided to sneak out of the apartment and head towards Usagi's house. He needed to see her and talk to her. Privately. He knew that when they will meet in the morning, there will be no time for private goodbyes.

When he was leaving the apartment, he saw that Taiki also was gone, which surprised him a little bit. He suspected that he probably went to see Ami but still, Taiki was always so reserved that Seiya thought he wouldn't bother with private goodbyes. However, what surprised Seiya even more was that Yaten wasn't going anywhere. He saw his shoes and jacket in the hall (while Taiki's were gone), and quietly opened the door to silver-haired brother's room. Yaten was laying in his bed with his back to the door. Maybe he was asleep or maybe he heard Seiya but didn't turn to look at him. Seiya shook his head and closed the door. He wondered why Yaten always had to be so stubborn. There was something between him and Minako, and it must have been something serious because Yaten never acted like that towards any other girl. Why didn't he want to see her?

Seiya looked at his watch and decided that it was time to go. He had enough of his own problems to think also about Yaten's.

* * *

''Thank you for meeting,'' Taiki said, as he walked up to Ami after spotting her waiting in front of the school. ''I know it's late and you're tired but tomorrow morning my mind will be on Kinmoku, and tonight I'm still on Earth.''

''It's ok,'' Ami said, glad that he wanted to see her. ''Why did you wanted to meet.''

''Right,'' he started looking through his bag and pulled out a familiar book. ''First of all, I wanted to return it to you.''

Ami smiled, taking the book from him. ''I completely forgot about it. I lend it to you so long ago, last year in October if I remember correctly.''

''Yes, and somehow I forgot to give it back,'' which was very strange of him because he rarely forgets anything.

''Did you read it?'' Ami asked sceptically.

''Of course I did, I finished it in a week. Good book.'' Ami nodded and Taiki cleared his throat. ''Now, I wanted to apologize for how I acted sometimes.''

''Apologize?'' Ami asked surprised, looking into his violet eyes. Yes, he often was very cold but he did it because of the mission and their princess, and she understood it.''

''Yes, we should have trust you earlier. I wish we did.'' He looked around, breathing in fresh night air. ''I must admit that Earth is an interesting place,'' he looked back at Ami, ''and people are also very interesting. It was pleasure to meet you Miss Mizuno,'' he took her hand and kiss it gently. ''Maybe we will meet again one day.''

Ami blushed when he let go of her hand. She didn't know what to say, except one thing. ''I'll miss you Taiki-san.'' She stood on her toes, gave him chaste kiss on his cheek and quickly run away before he had a chance to say anything. Taiki stood confused for a moment before he reached up to touch his cheek; small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

It was late evening and Seiya hoped that Usagi wasn't asleep yet. When he reached her house he wondered if he should ring the bell. After a moment of hesitation he decided that it wouldn't be a smart idea; her parents probably wouldn't be happy. He started pacing around, thinking how to get inside when he heard some noises from the garden. He walked around the house and found Usagi sitting with Rei on a bench. They were talking quietly. Usagi was in her pyjamas and pink cardigan, with her hair loose. Seiya starred at her, forgetting why he came; she looked beautiful although he could see that she was still tired after the battle. His own body was complaining and wanted to rest in a comfortable bed, but before that, Seiya needed to be here.

Rei said something and Usagi looked at her, she gave a small nod and smiled sadly. She then turned around and her eyes caught Seiya's.

''Seiya?'' Usagi said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Rei looked up and also saw him.

Seiya cleared his throat. ''Hi, I came to see you,'' he looked at Usagi and then at Rei trying to let her know that he wanted to be alone with Usagi. Rei looked between Usagi and Seiya and then nodded. ''Ok, I think I should go now. I'll see you' tomorrow'' she hugged Usagi and got up. While she was passing Seiya she gave him a meaningful look and left.

Seiya looked after Rei, a little bit confused, and then back at Usagi; her eyes were red from crying and he would do anything to make her smile again. He walked up and sat down, next to her.

''I know we'll see each other tomorrow, but ...'' Seiya started.

''I'm glad you came,'' Usagi looked at him and he knew she was honest.

''I wanted to make sure you're ok.''

''I'm not,'' she looked at her hands and shook her head,'' and I won't be for a long time, but today, during the battle, you taught me that no matter what happens I can't give up, as long as I have something worth living for, my friends and my planet. I have to be strong,'' she sounded more mature than ever.

''You are strong,'' Seiya said quietly and covered one of her hands with his. Usagi looked up into his blue eyes and regretted she have to lose him too. ''I wish you could stay longer,'' she whispered. ''Everything's happening too fast.''

''I know,'' Seiya nodded, ''I would like to stay longer but our time on Earth is coming to an end.''

''I'll miss you.''

''You know I'll miss you too.'' He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Usagi stiffened for a moment but quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face hid in his shirt. Seiya pulled her closer and kissed her temple. ''I'll never forget you.''

They sat like that for awhile before Seiya finally headed back to the apartment. Now he had to think about the future, his princess and Kinmoku, but some part of him will stay on Earth forever.

* * *

Minako got up at unbelievably (at least for her) early hour, before sun started rising. She took a quick shower, although she showered twice in the evening, after the battle. She still could feel that she wasn't clean enough, like something from the previous horrible afternoon stuck to her skin and didn't want to let go. She closed her eyes as hot water run down her face and could see all happening again; Galaxia raising her arms ready to kill Sailor Moon and Starlights, she and her friends jumping to protect them, and a knife-like stream of energy piercing her body. She opened her eyes instantly at the memory, suffering all over again the excruciating pain of that moment. She barely slept during the night because of the hunting memory.

She got dressed in yellow dress and combed her hair, thinking about the meeting. They're just going to say quick goodbye and then they'll be gone. Will Yaten say at least a word to her? Will he at least look at her?

She couldn't look him in the eyes after the battle, she wasn't strong enough, she was still trembling after what had happened. Deep inside however, she wanted him to hold her and tell that everything will be alright. She had tiny hope that he would do something, but it wasn't like him. She accepted that everything between them ended the night before the battle, but when last evening she found out that Taiki wanted to meet with Ami and Rei told her that Seiya came to Usagi, slight pain tugged at her heart. She was hurt but decided that maybe it was better that way, maybe she will suffer less when he'll be gone.

Yeah, right. Who was she kidding?

She put a short denim jacket on her dress, changed her slippers into white flip-flops, and quietly went down the stairs, trying not to wake up her parents. She went out of the house and closed the door after her. The sun started rising but still was very low and the sky was grey with a tinge of orange and yellow. Luckily, it wasn't cold. Minako turned from her house and took a few steps forward before she looked up and stood abruptly at the sight in front of her.

Yaten was leaning with his back against a tree, his eyes closed, hands in his pockets. Her heart leapt in her chest as he opened his enticing eyes and noticed her. They were starring at each other for a moment, his gaze lingering on her, before he moved really quickly and a second later was next to her. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her after him.

''What..?'' she started, trying to free herself but he suddenly pushed her against the side of the house. He left her wrist and rested both of his hands on the wall, at the level of her head, trapping her inside. He looked at her closely.

''Why did you do that?'' she could feel anger in his voice.

''Excuse me?'' she asked confused.

''You know what I'm talking about!'' Yaten stormed and she turned her head, not to look at him. Why he had to talk about THAT of all things?

He looked at her hard and then slowly leaned back, taking his hands away and giving her some space. ''What you did back there was stupid.''

Minako looked back at him. ''Saving your life was stupid?''

''Sacrificing your life for me was stupid. I didn't ask you for it!''

''Like I would listen,'' she turned, wanting to move away from him but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

''I don't want to talk about it,'' she said through gritted teeth. He didn't let go but was starring at her, trying to understand. Minako felt her eyes stinging and before she could help it a single tear escaped her eye. All pain she suffered yesterday came back to her. Yaten's grip loosened a little but he still held her close, afraid that she may run away.

''What do you want to know?'' she asked weakly, her mask disappearing completely. ''I did it for you. I couldn't let her kill you. I wouldn't bear see you dying, and in so much pain'' she felt more tears running down her face.

Yaten looked at her puzzled, his gaze was so intense that she could almost feel him reading her emotions, her physical and mental pain. There was nothing she could do to hide it from him.

Yaten leaned in; her sweet raspberry smell teasing his senses. ''Don't you ever try to do something that reckless again,'' he said, pronouncing each word very clearly, hoping that he would reach her.

Minako held his gaze. ''Like you'll be here to stop me.''

Yaten was starring at her, wanting to say something more, but there was nothing he hadn't said before. Minako, never leaving his eyes, took a deep breath as burning hold on her arm loosened even more; she was mad at herself for needing his touch so much, for needing him so much.

She wasn't sure who did the first move but suddenly their lips met and they were kissing. Yaten let go of her arm completely as his hands found their way to her head and laced through her silky hair. Minako gasped at his touch and clung to him as close as she could, desperately savouring and trying to remember every second of this moment.

Yaten pushed her against the wall and she arched her body willingly into his. He could feel salty tears on her lips as she kissed him senseless. Her hands found their way under his jacket and shirt, and up smooth skin on his back. She used the moment when he slightly parted his lips and swept her tongue inside his heavenly mouth. Tongues seeking, hands caressing; lost in each other, for a moment they forgot about the whole world.

Definitely too quickly Yaten pulled away and stepped back; his chest heaved, eyes wide and lips as swollen as hers probably were. Minako's arms suddenly felt terribly empty, and from the look on his face she could tell that he was mad at himself for letting this to happen. Naturally, she thought sadly, he came here not to kiss her but to scold her for saving his life. How typical of him.

''You have to forget,'' Yaten said firmly. ''Forget and go on with your life.''

Minako shook her head. ''I can't, I won't.'' As Yaten's brows narrowed at her answer she realized that it wasn't what he expected to hear. She could see a flicker of emotion in his eyes before they turned completely cold. ''I can, and I will,'' he said icily and she looked at him in shock. Did he really mean it? She didn't get the answer because he turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

Minako shut her eyes tightly and rested her head on the wall of the house; her heart was still racing after their kiss. She took several breaths, brushed her tears away and composed herself. She was stronger than that.

* * *

A little bit later, five girls were standing at the top of the school building with the Three Lights and their princess. The girls felt rather sad at the thought of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki finally leaving, but they had to let them go.

Princess Kakyuu smiled at the girls. ''I'm glad that my Lights and I had a chance to meet you. It was an honor to fight by your side, but now we have to go back home where our friends are waiting. It's time to rebuild Kinmoku now that evil powers are gone and we're safe.''

''We won't forget you,'' Seiya stated surely but Minako wasn't so sure about that. She glanced at Yaten but he avoided her eyes. She titled her chin up, not showing how hurt she was.

Usagi nodded. ''We'll be friends forever.'' She was trying to show that she was strong, she'll have time for grief later.

''Protect your princess,'' Seiya said to other girls.

''We will,'' Rei nodded.

The Three Lights instantaneously transformed into the Starlights in order to use their power to go back home.

''Thank you for everything,'' princess Kakyuu said gratefully. ''Goodbye Earth Senshi.''

''Bye,'' the girls whispered as the Starlights and the princess turned from them and faced the sunrise, each of them silently saying goodbye to Earth before they turned into four lights and shot up in the sky.  
''They're really gone,'' Ami whispered, looking up at the sky.

''They found their princess and finally can be back home,'' Makoto stated. ''We should be happy for them.''

* * *

Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and two cats were sitting by the ocean looking up, as the shooting stars went across morning sky, which was an unusual view.

''The shooting stars,'' Hotaru whispered.  
Michiru smiled, ''They're going home.''  
''They aren't shooting stars,'' Haruka spoke up. ''They are great stars that shine in the sky.''  
''I hope they will be happy now that they found their princess and can go back home,'' Luna said, looking at the sky and then turned to look at the others, ''but what will happen with us?''

Artemis nodded. ''Now that our prince is dead our future is uncertain.''

''Future is always uncertain,'' Setsuna said calmly, her eyes focused on the sky. ''Our prince is dead but we are alive again, and our future has changed. Whatever will happen we'll face it as long as we stay together.

* * *

_I am Aino Minako, the goddess of love. My life never was normal, I never was a normal girl, like my four friends. But everything complicated even more about a year ago. The day They appeared in our live they changed it forever. _

_I was suppose to never find happiness in love and always be alone. That's my curse._

_But I felt love and for this short time, for the first time in my life, I really felt alive._

_But it's over now. I guess I will stay under the curse for the rest of my life._

Minako closed her diary and looked through the open window of her room. She took a deep breath and fresh morning air filled her nostrils. New day has come.

New future is waiting.

There's no looking back.

* * *

**AN:** Now that the story is completed, a few words from me (I hope I won't bore you to death!).

I can't believe that I've started writing this story over two years ago, and that it's finally finished. I wanted to thank all of you that read, reviewed the story, and supported me when I wasn't sure that I will continue it. I'm so happy that I managed to complete 'Save Yourself' that I could start dancing now! I really wanted to show you the whole story and now at least one of my small dreams has come true.

I also wanted to say (or rather write) why do I ship Minako and Yaten and why did I decided this story to be about them.

Not to mention the incredible chemistry between the two, in my opinion, they are so different and so similar at the same time that they complete each other perfectly. Minako is cheerful and crazy dreamer while Yaten seems to be always annoyed, impertinent and rude. Complete opposites but both have this depth, this side of them that they hide from the world. For both of them it's hard to admit that something trouble or hurt them, it's hard to open up and show this hidden side of them because they're afraid that they would be hurt or misunderstood. Minako prefer to hide behind cheerfulness, Yaten behind rudeness. While they're surrounded by their friends, deep inside they're really lonely. Especially Minako, who built around herself solid walls of false happiness behind which there's a little, scarred girl hidden. Yaten, as an empath, is the only one who can truly reach her and see through her defensive walls. That's also the reason why he would be the only one who can truly hurt her.

I wish there was more of Minako and Yaten in the anime because they would be amazing together.

Don't be mad at me about how the story ended because we all knew it had to end the way it did. To be honest, I prefer hurt and angst than happily ever after... Ok, I like happy endings but only when the characters have been through a lot because, for me, the story is real then. Life isn't always all that colourful.

**Now, I must admit that in my mind it's not the end of the story. Since I started writing 'Save Yourself' I have been thinking about the sequel. It's just hard to leave the story like that. I have some ideas but I don't know if I'll have enough patience, strength and time to spend on writing. It's nothing for sure, but I just wanted to let you know that it's not a definite end of their story. Well, I guess much depends on you...**

Meanwhile, I'm working on another Yaten/Minako story, but this time a shorter one. I should post it soon!

One more thing, the title of the story was inspired by the song 'Save Yourself' by Sense Field. It's a good song and I was listening to it a lot before I started writing.

Ok, I guess it's enough from me. Now I would like to hear something from you! I didn't write all those chapters for myself;) Let me know what do you think about the ending and the whole story. This is your last chance!

Thank you!

:*


End file.
